Peace and Mafia
by TragicalMusique
Summary: AUish. Tsuna grew up a peace loving hippie who dislikes violence. But there seems to be more than he's letting on...The road to Vongola Decimo is paved with good intentions. Will have yaoi. Don't like don't read seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Don't murder me! I'm moving to a new house so I have been really busy but then I got an idea that I know for fact no one else has tried yet and it was too tempting to pass up even if I don't have time. Q.Q and I promise the other chapters to my stories will be uploaded soon. *Bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or various songs I may refer to in here.

Warnings: Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR**

Sunlight filtered over the town of Namimori. It reflected through the window of a teenager. Since it was a half hour before dawn you would think he would be asleep for another hour before he had to get up for school. Instead, harmonious strums of an acoustic guitar echoed beautifully from within his room. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

This teenage boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The trills of the birds outside paled in comparison to his music. His long fingers stopped strumming to hear the sounds of his Kaa-san, Sawada Nana, in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He got to his feet gracefully, putting away his guitar in its bag studded with peace signs and rainbows.

He walked towards his closet to pull out his modified uniform. The white undershirt was tie died along with the tie while he had stitched peace signs on the pockets. After donning it, he put on his peace sign necklaces, tie died bandanna, and his worn, soft brown moccasins.

Then he brushed his long caramel colored hair, putting beads and feathers in it. He grew his hair out at the age of nine. He preferred it long; it was more natural that way to him.

He frowned slightly when he thought of Hibari Kyouya's reaction to his sweet modifications to the uniform. Hibari was the prefect of the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle. He was really violent. Tsuna firmly believed Hibari needed to get high and appreciate life more. Hibari, on his first day, attacked him for "desecrating the Namimori Middle's sacred uniform."

Tsuna doesn't like violence, he tends to run. He was still surprised he was alive. Hibari's tonfas were scary. Hopefully he could avoid him today but something told him that would be impossible. He walked down the stairs with an easy gait.

A curve of his lips turned into a lazy smile. When he got to the kitchen he knew something was wrong hen his Kaa-san turned around from flipping pancakes. She took out a piece of paper from her apron that Tsuna thought he had tossed a while ago.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi got a 20 on a math test…what are you doing with your life?" she scolded gently.

Tsuna shrugged lightly. "As long as we have peace within our hearts anything is possible."

She sighed at his typical response. "I wish you would apply that to your studies," she pouted, turning back to her cooking.

Tsuna chuckled. He glanced disdainfully at the bacon. Being a vegetarian he hated meat of any kind.

His Kaa-san liked it so that's why she still made it. She gave up on him liking it a long time ago.

"Tsu-kun, could you please get the mail for me please?" she asked quietly.

"Sure."

Tsuna waltzed with easy grace to the door, walked down the small path, and opened the mailbox. He grabbed what was in there, flipping through the small stack.

"Bill, bill, trash, bill, advertisement for a tutor-"he paused, looking at the last one curiously. He read it.

"_I will teach your child to become the leader of the generation in any subject. Will teach for free, 24/7 as long as provided with food, room, and board. _

_-Reborn_

The number to call was under the unusual name. Tsuna hummed Eve of Destruction by Barry McGuire as he thought about it. It sounded dangerous this ad.

But his Kaa-san was sad about his studies…he didn't like making people sad. He walked back into the house, handed the papers to her, and then headed for the phone. He brought the phone to the table so he could eat too.

Dialing the number, he didn't have long to wait before a high pitched voice answered.

"Caiossu, Greatest Tutor Reborn here."

"Peace man…could you like teach me? I'm Sawada Tsuna…apparently my Kaa-san is sad about my marks," Tsuna drawled cheerfully. It was silent on the other end for a moment. "Yes…it is my job after all," Reborn replied, sounding impassive. "Thanks man…when can I expect ya? My Kaa-san is making epic pancakes…and I have school in 20 minutes, such a drag…" Tsuna yawned.

If Tsuna's random switching of subject's perplexed Reborn he didn't let it show in his voice.

"I'm here now…turn around." The click of a phone closing had Tsuna turning around slowly. He looked down at the child in a black suit with an orange undershirt and tie, a black fedora with a yellow stripe around it, and the small chameleon on it blinked at him with yellow eyes. The child had big, onyx eyes.

Reborn had to admit that he was slightly surprised his victim-erm student had called instead of his Kaa-san. The boy had half lidded eyes a lazy smile, and a slight slouch.

Tsuna held up a peace sign. "Peace man…children are a joy to this world, ne?"

Reborn eyes his new student carefully. Reports have been correct so far which was rather unfortunate. A hippie for a Mafia Boss? Unheard of.

Nana suddenly came in with some pancakes, abruptly stopping at the sight of Reborn. "Tsu-kun, who is this child?" she asked curiously. Tsuna's grin became slightly bigger. "Kaa-san~ This is my new a home tutor, Reborn~," he sing songed, grabbing several pancakes and stuffing them into his mouth.

Her eyes widened before she squealed happily. "My baby boy is growing up! Getting a tutor himself~!"

She hugged Tsuna tightly. Reborn watched this display of affection warily. "Caiossu Maman," Reborn greeted Nana when she turned towards him.

He didn't find it odd the woman didn't bat an eye at his infant body or the fact he was going to teach her son in what seemed like a last minute, never-probably-would've- happened last ditch effort if he hadn't put the flier in their mailbox. Iemitsu's raves about his family, at least his wife, were true it seemed.

Tsuna finally managed to gently detach himself from his Kaa-san as he ambled up the stairs. Reborn followed discreetly. Tsuna's room was a rainbow of color, peace signs, and several guitars with sheet music scattered around the failed test papers.

Tsuna had slung what Reborn assumed was his favorite guitar in its case on his shoulder. "Hey man…you wanna go to school with me? Scope out the learning environment, ne? Mind, it's not peaceful sadly," Tsuna said, yawning.

Reborn nodded, hopping on Tsuna's fluffy head. Tsuna chuckled.

"I like you man…just don't shoot me, ne? I dislike violence."

Reborn stiffened minutely. _'Does he know?'_ he wondered.

Eventually, Reborn deduced that Tsuna didn't know. But couldn't be too sure so he observed for the moment.

"Bye Kaa-san!" Tsuna yelled as he walked out the door.

Tsuna looked at his watch. "Ne…I might be late," Tsuna hummed, not too worried.

Reborn cocked an eyebrow before jumping on the stone wall next to Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, poor at athletics, academics, and social skills but has an uncanny talent for music…overall a Dame pacifist," Reborn listed impassively.

Tsuna laughed softly. "Heh, you're good man…how'd ya know that?"

"My line of work is assassination, gathering information is vital," Reborn replied.

"I thought you were a tutor?" Tsuna said, puzzled. "I am," Reborn answered simply.

"Ne…" Tsuna said, scratching his head. He seemed unfazed by Reborn's words. Most had run when they heard who or what he was.

When they turned the corner, Tsuna nearly bumped into Sasegawa Kyoko, Namimori Middle's female idol. Tsuna blinked when she apologized before spotting Reborn. She squealed. "Tsuna-san is this your brother?" she asked, looking at Reborn excitedly.

"He's my tutor, man…," Tsuna replied, yawning. He liked Kyoko to a point. She, like him, didn't condone violence. But he didn't like her beyond that. She wasn't his type.

She wasn't listening to him anyways.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked Reborn curiously. "I am an assassin," he replied with a small smirk. "Aww~ Cute!" she laughed before waving goodbye to him and Tsuna.

They walked in silence for a while, just when Tsuna saw the pillars of the entrance to Namimori Middle, Reborn spoke.

"Do you like that girl, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at him with a lazy smile. "As a fellow peace maker, dude…she doesn't have the aura."

Reborn didn't comment on the odd reply. Instead he was looking at a bloodthirsty raven haired teen stalking towards Tsuna.

'_Hibari Kyouya, DC prefect, perfect for Cloud Guardian…how the hell am I going to tell Dame-Tsuna he's going to be a Mafia Boss of Vongola? Usually I would enjoy torturing my students….but I have a feeling that it would be a mistake at the moment…'_ Reborn's musing was broken when Hibari attacked his student who darted to the side. "Ne, ne…Hibari man…chill dude," Tsuna tried to placate Hibari but it just made him madder.

The blur of tonfas flashed as Tsuna easily evaded. Reborn found this unusual too. '_Is some of the information on Sawada Tsunayoshi outdated?'  
_

Tsuna refused to fight back. No surprise there.

"Herbivore…how dare you defy the Namimori dress code _again_? And come late too? I will bite you to death," Hibari hissed, his steel grey eyes narrowed into slits. Tsuna's peace sign necklaces danced with his movements, the sun reflected off them just right for Hibari to close his eyes for split second which was enough for Tsuna to run like the hounds of hell were on his trail which wasn't far from reality.

Reborn watched, bemused. '_Did he do that on purpose? This has gotten interesting…'_

Hibari was scowling after the dust cloud that was Tsuna. _'I'll get you…stupid herbivore.'_ Hibari stalked away to viciously bite other late comers instead who didn't have Tsuna's intuition or reflexes.

Reborn, unknown to Tsuna, was observing Tsuna in his classes. Whenever the teacher would call on Tsuna to answer a question Tsuna would chuckle before giving a half assed reply but not without adding peace to it. Reborn's eyes narrowed. He was going to fix that…_painfully._

**KHR**

Tsuna looked around the class, bored. He intensely disliked history. The main reason being it was mostly violence, war, and more violence. There were only three things he intensely disliked.

Meat, war, violence, and history…or was that four? Meh.

He idly tapped his pencil on the desk to Pink Floyd's song , Eclipse. Glancing over, he spotted a crowd of fan girls and some boys from the baseball team surrounding Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball idol of Namimori Middle. Yamamoto's laugh gave him a good aura. Tsuna liked him. If only the boy would realize those around him had sickening g auras.

Suddenly he was called upon to answer a question. "Sawada, which war was the bloodiest during the Shogunate Rebellion of the seventeen hundreds?" the teacher asked, smirking.

"Every war is bloody man…pointless too, why can't we talk it out, ya know? Like civilized humans? Peace for the world man…" Tsuna replied, staring out the window at the clear blue sky. "Wrong Sawada," the teacher scoffed, before calling on another to answer.

The teenagers in the class giggled at his answer.

The day passed slowly. Tsuna pouted when he didn't see his new tutor. The child like tutor had a dangerous aura but at the time it was tempered with a good conscience where it mattered. It enthralled Tsuna.

Tsuna walked to the music room for lunch. It wasn't used during lunch time thankfully. He set down his guitar before opening his bento. It contained all fruits and veggies.

He idly chewed a strawberry while looking at the piano. '_Maybe I should learn to play it…'_

He finished eating with enough time to play a bit of his guitar. He played the strain on Janis Joplin's Piece of My Heart. It was a rad song man.

He didn't hear the creak of the door opening so he was surprised when he looked up into the angry, slightly puzzled face of Mochida-senpai.

"Ne senpai…what's up man?" Tsuna asked, gently strumming the strings.

"Sawada! I saw you speaking to Kyoko-chan! Stay the hell away from her," he spat. Tsuna blinked. "Maa…it was just a friendly chat…besides her aura ain't strong enough for me anyways," Tsuna said, yawning.

Mochida didn't know whether to be insulted on his future girlfriend's behalf or confused by the enigma that was Sawada Tsunayoshi, or more commonly known as Dame-Tsuna.

He settled on insulted.

"I challenge you to a kendo duel after school in the gym! Be there Sawada, I'll kick your ass."

The slamming of the door behind him echoed. Tsuna blinked. "So not peaceful man," he whined softly.

He weighed the benefit of going versus not going. On one hand he disliked violence and on another he wanted to make Mochida's aura less icky. Humming, Tsuna continued to play his guitar till the bell rang.

Rumors spread like wildfire so by the end of the day everyone in the school new about Mochida's challenge to Dame-Tsuna.

He heard jeers like, "You're getting your ass whooped pansy! And the one he liked best, "You're probably going to run like the sissy hippie you are!

It made him chuckle.

Reborn popped out of the window in the boy's bathroom while Tsuna was washing his hands. His eyes lit up, unnerving Reborn a little. "Ne dude…what do you think I should do?"

Without much elaborating, Reborn knew what he was asking.

"You should at least learn to defend yourself, Dame-Tsuna…perhaps you can change Mochida," Reborn stated off handedly.

"Hey! You're right…but I don't wanna hit anyone," Tsuna said, blinking. Reborn stared at him.

"You might have to."

The loud chattering from the gym made Tsuna yawn. So much energy they had. It made him sleepy.

When he walked in everyone turned to look at him in varying degrees of surprise, amusement, and mockery.

"So Dame-Tsuna decided to show!"

"He's gonna lose for sure!"

"He should've run."

The shouts didn't bother Tsuna much. He was used to it.

Reborn watched from the balcony above the gym. '_Maybe I can finally use the Dying Will Bullet…'_ he thought, smirking.

Tsuna spotted Kyoko, her friend Hana, Yamamoto, Ryohei who was Kyoko's brother, and in some distant corner away from everyone, Hibari.

Mochida was leering at Tsuna. "You have guts Sawada! I'll fight you to the death for the prize…which is Kyoko-chan! Just score an Ippon…if you can," he yelled, brandishing his kendo sword. Tsuna scratched his head, completely ignoring Mochida much to his chagrin. Tsuna vaguely saw Ryohei being held back by several DC members from slaughtering Mochida and probably him. He observed the armor skeptically before deciding to do without.

He swung his guitar out of its case. The rainbows and peace signs garnered mocking laughs from the crowd. The only ones who didn't laugh were Kyoko, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Reborn. They noticed something about the guitar no one else did, well Yamamoto, Reborn, and Hibari did.

Mochida laughed before darting forward quickly to stab at Tsuna. Tsuna lazily blocked with the guitar. It made an clanging noise.

'_It's made of steel…' _Reborn, Yamamoto, and Hibari thought simultaneously.

Indeed it was. The beige paint disguised the metal. Concealed within the peace sign designs were buttons which activated the secret, dangerous mechanisms. Tsuna didn't seem keen on using them though.

He blocked every blow from Mochida's kendo sword easily. This shocked everyone in the gym. Whispers of _'Is that really Dame-Tsuna?'_ echoed around.

Mochida was getting increasingly angry every time his blows were blocked or failed so his movements became sloppier. Suddenly he was blown backwards by some invisible force. Tsuna stood, slouched, fingers splayed over the strings of the guitar which were glowing faintly.

"Let's end this man...I wanna nap," Tsuna yawned. Mochida saw red and without thinking he charged at Tsuna with kendo sword held high. Tsuna, with a speed most thought him incapable of, twirled around with his guitar, breaking the kendo sword in half. Mochida stared dumbly at the useless pieces of wood in his hands. The referee, fearing slightly for Mochida-senpai, raised the red flag.

"S-sawada T-t-tsunayoshi w-wins!"

It was stunned silence for a moment before cheers erupted. They started to converge on Tsuna who suddenly ran with lightning speed out the doors. Kyoko looked disappointed that she couldn't thank him.

Reborn watched with inscrutable eyes as his previously thought Dame student ran out of the gym. He was slightly disappointed his plans of amusement failed to produce a Sawada Tsunayoshi running around in boxers. But then again this made his job somewhat easier.

Later that night, Reborn decided he didn't give a fuck anymore if Tsuna liked the idea of being a Mafia boss or not…it was inevitable anyways. After dinner with Reborn stealing Tsuna's salad, they retreated to Tsuna's room to work on his homework.

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's desk. His black eyes looked into Tsuna's gently laughing ones seriously.

"Tsuna…the main reason I am here is to turn you into the best Mafia Boss for the Vongola family."

Tsuna chewed on his pencil idly, eyes half lidded. "Ne, ne…peace out man…that's some epic shit you just spouted," Tsuna remarked, doodling peace signs on his math homework. Reborn's eye twitched.

He cocked his gun at Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked up lazily at him.

"I said no shooting at me, ne? What's up with that man?"

"Dame-Tsuna…I am serious…you are the future Vongola Decimo which is Mafia," Reborn said through gritted teeth.

"Maa…seriously man? That so not peaceful at all…" Tsuna pouted.

Reborn nodded curtly before lowering his gun to point at Tsuna's blank math homework. "You will get every single damn question right or I'll fill your skull with lead," he threatened lowly.

Tsuna chuckled. "Peace…no violence, it doesn't solve shit dude."

"We'll see about that Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered before shooting at the wall behind Tsuna. A trickle of blood ran down Tsuna's cheek. His eyes widened.

Tsuna raised a slightly shaking finger to the wound, the blood bright on his fingertips. An unnerving grin unexpectedly broke out on his face.

"Was that a paintball gun? Sweet man…" Tsuna said, using his blood which he thought was paint to draw peace signs on his math homework among the other doodles.

Reborn resisted the urge to facepalm. Needless to say getting Tsuna's homework done correctly involved a lot of time, patience, and "red paint."

**KHR**

Reborn was exhausted though he didn't show it. This student was worse than his previous. At least the reports on Dino were more accurate. Reborn reclined in his hammock, watching as Tsuna tried to be quiet, thinking he was still asleep. It was 6 in the morning.

Tsuna sat cross-legged on the floor, his dangerous guitar cradled in his arms. Reborn was curious about who made it and what it was fully capable of. It was an unusual weapon no one would expect to be dangerous. Reborn did have to admit if however grudgingly that his student was a musical genius. Among many artist's he played after he had also created a lot of his own works too.

Reborn struggled slightly to stay awake as Tsuna played soft strains. Then Tsuna's beautiful , soft voice joined it. It should be illegal to play such music.

He wasn't the greatest hitman for nothing so he managed to stay awake.

When it was 6:45 a.m., Tsuna stopped playing. Reborn mused sulkily that he never gets to wake Tsuna up in various painful ways like he did with Dino. Perhaps he should introduce Dino to Tsuna one day.

Tsuna stretched languidly, blinking tiredly. He was glad it was Friday. The past week was so not peaceful. People have been pestering him with praise. He preferred the insults since they were something he was used to.

He had to turn down someone twenty seven times to take the place of a volley player the very next day.

So not peaceful, man.

Besides he wasn't proud for using violence. It hurt him internally. His favorite guitar was made for the purpose but still…

It was an instrument of peace not violence.

And his choice didn't alter Mochida-senpai's aura at all…only worsened it.

He glanced at Reborn who sat on his hammock with his legs crossed, twirling his gun dangerously. Tsuna chuckled before getting ready. He didn't give a damn if Reborn was in the room while he was changing. It wasn't peaceful to stress over trivial shit.

Reborn seemed amused by his modified uniform choices. Tsuna suspected this was because Reborn liked watching Hibari get after him for it. His tutor sure had a sadistic streak.

Reborn jumped on his head as Tsuna was about to go downstairs. Tsuna chuckled, used to this by now. He thought it was cute.

Reborn poked his gun warningly into the top of his skull. "Ne Reborn…it's too early to be using that," Tsuna said, yawning.

It took many days, several gun shots, and threats before Tsuna started using Reborn's name.

"It's never too early to shoot imbeciles," Reborn deadpanned. Tsuna pouted.

"Mou~…so not peaceful man…"

Reborn didn't deign to reply. Nana set down a plate of toast on the table, smiling happily at Tsuna and his tutor.

"Eat all you want~" she said, beaming before going back to the kitchen.

" Arigatou Kaa-san…keep the peace," Tsuna mumbled around a piece of toast slathered with strawberry jam.

"Thank you Maman," Reborn said politely.

"Ne…you're Italian Reborn?" Tsuna inquired thoughtfully. Reborn eyed Tsuna for a moment before responding.

"Yes."

Tsuna hummed, sipping his juice. Tsuna was difficult to read at times. It frustrated Reborn.

"I heard Italians were real romantics, ne…" Tsuna said, ruffling his hair, making the bead clack.

Reborn had to hold back from choking on his hot espresso. '_What had brought this up?_' he wondered.

"Depends." Reborn replied.

"Huh…I see," Tsuna said, for some reason looking perplexed.

Really hard to read indeed.

**KHR**

Tsuna blinked at the harsh glare of the sun. He was in P.E. about to play baseball. Tsuna was always picked last or not at all. At the moment the coach was inside taking a kid who had gotten hit by a baseball in the eye during warm up to the nurse so Tsuna knew his chances of sitting out today were strong.

That is until Yamamoto Takeshi decided to mess it up.

"Maa, maa…let him be on our team," Yamamoto said cheerfully. His teammates looked at their star player in dismay. "But Yamamoto! He sucks! We will lose for sure…" one of the players moaned. For a moment Tsuna could've sworn he saw a dark shadow flicker through Yamamoto's eyes before it went as quickly as it came.

"It's fine isn't it? All we have to do is make sure he doesn't hit, yeah?"

The other players agreed reluctantly before the game went underway. The coach wasn't back yet. No matter how many homeruns Yamamoto got for the team they still lost because Tsuna screwed it up.

Tsuna's excuse was that he didn't want to cause the poor baseball any harm. Needless to say that didn't earn him their favor and he ended up sweeping the baseball field alone. Until Yamamoto surprisingly showed up swinging a broom.

"Help has arrived!" he cried, a fake smile crinkling his face grotesquely. Tsuna winced. Yamamoto's aura in the past three days had been shifting unpleasantly.

"Ne…watcha helping me for?" Tsuna asked curiously. "You've been pretty awesome lately so I decided to help! And I need some advice," Yamamoto said, sobering a little.

Tsuna's interest was piqued. "Peace out man…and what about?" Tsuna drawled with a small curve of his lips.

"Yeah…lately my average in baseball has been dropping…at this rate it will be the first time I don't start since I started baseball…baseball is all I'm good at, what should I do Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked hopefully.

Tsuna blinked owlishly. "Ne…don't let the peace waver within yourself man, go with the wind that you love…don't give up but don't overdo it…enjoy life," Tsuna replied, yawning.

Yamamoto broke out into a wide grin, a much more genuine one than he had been giving the past few days.

"I knew I could ask you Tsuna! Thank you," he said happily.

"No problem."

They continued sweeping the field. Yamamoto waved happily to Tsuna as he stayed behind to practice. Tsuna waved back lazily but watched in concern as Yamamoto continued to hit the balls, half the time he missed.

Sighing he walked away from the not so peaceful field.

**KHR**

Reborn was forcing Tsuna to study for the math test on Monday that Saturday. Tsuna sweatdropped at the so not peaceful bombs Reborn had triggered around their studying table.

"What is the square root of pie rounded to the nearest thousandths?"

Before Tsuna could answer he saw something pressed against his window. It looked like a baby cow. "Ne, Reborn…there's a cow on the window with grenades in its hands…do you know it?," Tsuna said, blinking.

"I'm the one asking questions here, give me the correct answer or you die," Reborn ordered impassively, not looking at the window. By now the cow had used a crowbar that he pulled from his black afro to pry open the window.

Tsuna answered the question correctly, mostly out of wariness and luck than anything. The cow started to cackle.

"I, THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN WILL DESTORY YOU REBORN!"

So not peaceful man..._'I need to get high again…'_ Tsuna thought longingly.

Just as Lambo the cow was about to toss the pink grenades at Reborn, he had turned around with his gun and shot the grenades which exploded causing Lambo to crash out the window into the tree which burst into flames that caused him to go airborne.

"Next question…"

"Ne…that wasn't nice Reborn," Tsuna mumbled, yawning.

Tsuna vaguely heard the words,

"Must…stay….calm…"

Fucking violence.

**KHR**

Nana had brought Lambo in. Tsuna knew right away that she had adopted him as her own.

"Lambo Bovino, ne? Your aura is strange dude…" Tsuna said, puzzled. Lambo seemed confused too because he looked away to search for candy.

"Ne, ne…why don't you talk to Lambo, Reborn?"

Reborn looked up from his espresso. "I do not associate myself with lesser mafia families," he replied.

"Keep the peace man…that was harsh," Tsuna grumbled.

Reborn didn't acknowledge his words. Other than that it was a peaceful weekend.

Monday however was purely hell of the most anti-peaceful kind.

Suicide was about to make it on Tsuna's List of Intensely Disliked Things.

**KHR**

**AN:** How was it? Feedback would be nice :) Lol. Again…I will have more chapters out on my other stories soon.

-Tragic


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Lol. I'm working fast here :"D I won't have internet for a while after next week so…yeah.

**VongolaDecima027: Lmao. It's funny eh? I thought so too.**

**Final Syai Lunar Generation: I'm glad XD There is so many plot ideas for KHR I'm surprised people haven't used them yet. *Looks at notebook with several ideas* Thanks :3 I know right…I thought it would be an interesting weapon for a hippie in dire circumstances. His hair is like TYL!Tsuna's lol Thank you! :) I'm happy lol **

**xXXIRISxXx: Thanks :3 I'm glad and I will be making this interesting. Lol. **

**StarDustDreams: I'm happy it made you laugh so much XD Thank you so much! It makes me really pumped that you enjoyed this that much so far XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Tsuna mourned the peace that his house once had. Ever since Lambo came it's been hectic what with him trying to kill Reborn, screaming for candy, and generally being a nuisance. His Kaa-san seemed happy though so Tsuna supposed he would have to put up with it for now. He slung his guitar on his back before grabbing his bento. "Ne…Reborn, you coming with me today?" Tsuna asked, yawning.

Reborn barely looked up from his espresso where he was seated at the table.

"No…I have things to do."

Tsuna shrugged, waving goodbye to Kaa-san and Lambo who was begging for grape candy of all things. He had left early, wanting to go to the park. The flowers were blooming rather nicely this year. Tsuna sat down on the grassy field in the park. Flowers of all kinds bloomed around him.

His favorites were the daisies. He picked several white and pink ones, melding them into a chain. He made it longer and longer, welded around a steel cord. When he was done he draped it around his neck. The soft, sweet scent of the flowers lulled him to sleepiness.

He shook himself awake to look at his peace sign watch. There was 20 minutes before school started. He stood and stretched, before bowing to the flowers for their hospitality. Yawning, Tsuna lit up a small joint. He needed the high to get through today or so his intuition told him.

But then again his intuition tried to get him to not smoke but hell. Live life without regrets, ne?

The peace of the morning was something Tsuna cherished. So if he could avoid Hibari this morning it would be great.

Then he heard something from behind him, his eyes slanted confusedly. A dust cloud of large proportions was rapidly coming towards him.

'_Aww man…'_

His arm was suddenly yanked by the dust cloud that was Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother.

"RUN WITH ME TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed. Tsuna blinked.

"So not peaceful dude…what are you dragging me for?" Tsuna grumbled, disgruntled. Ryohei didn't answer as he jumped over a woman walking her dog, who gasped while the dog that looked like a rat barked like an evil hound of hell.

Tsuna was limp in Ryohei's grip by the time they stopped outside the school building. He mourned the joint that was lost in the mad dash. Slouching, Tsuna started to walk away from Ryohei who immediately went after him.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB SAWADA!"

Tsuna looked at him, yawning. "Naw man…there's no peace in that," Tsuna replied sleepily. Ryohei didn't seem to be listening. Much like his sister Tsuna mused. Ryohei's aura was brighter than his sisters but still too muted for Tsuna's tastes.

Tsuna picked up his pace to escape the exuberant boxer. He eventually lost him when he had yelled something about a famous boxer which distracted him enough for him to get away. Sinking into his desk chair, he slouched. He fingered his daisy chain with a soft smile. He loved nature. While it could be violent it always became peaceful afterwards.

Sort of like him he supposed.

Class slowly filled up. He idly noted the excited whispers. Seems like a transfer student from Italy had come to Namimori Middle.

'_Wonder if he is Reborn's friend? Aw…the peace…maybe he is a romantic then?' _Tsuna mused nonsensically.

The teacher had opened the door for the transfer. A boy with silver hair, narrow green eyes, and a prominent scowl walked in. Tsuna noted the boy's choice of modified uniform with distaste. Too many chaotic colors and skulls. So not peaceful.

Tsuna twirled a long strand of hair, the beads clacking.

"Class, this is Gokudera Hayato, he transferred from Italy…treat him well."

Gokudera grunted when the teacher asked him to say things about himself. _'Not too friendly…'_

The girls giggled coyly when they saw him. Their auras were sick with fake love. It made Tsuna wanna retch.

Gokudera's glare pierced through him. Despite the teacher's confused words of "Gokudera-kun your seat is over there, Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera continued to walk towards me, before his foot extended to kick my desk.

He was distracted when I spoke to him before his foot connected.

"Your aura is hatred man…where's your inner peace, ne?"

Gokudera tched before deeming kicking the desk too much trouble to sit down. Throughout the rest of the day Gokudera's intense glare never wavered. Tsuna noted vaguely that Gokudera's aura turned even darker whenever it concerned him.

He itched to change that aura. The urge to play his guitar grew stronger. It was during Tsuna's math class that the glare lessened because a boy suddenly barged in, screaming, "Yamamoto is going to jump off the roof!"

Tsuna froze. Suicide…so not peaceful man…it can't happen to that good aura. He won't allow it.

Tsuna stood up and followed the other students despite the phony Sensei, Nezu-sensei's demands to come back. Tsuna branched off from the others to take a different route to the roof. When he reached the roof everyone was crowding around but they still distanced themselves from the figure that was leaning on the rusted fence, close to the edge.

Yamamoto's arm was in a sling. Tsuna watched lazily as Yamamoto turned to the students yelling for him to reconsider.

It was raining sorrowfully. Tsuna frowned slightly. It was not peaceful rain. It felt painful somehow. Like Yamamoto's current aura.

"I have nothing left…the baseball God decided I'm not worth living…" Yamamoto said sadly. Tsuna scratched his head. He could've sworn his advice hadn't included a god…

God was cheap, man. No offense.

Tsuna walked slowly towards Yamamoto who upon seeing him smiled bitterly.

"You can't stop me either Tsuna…surely you understand." Tsuna yawned, startling Yamamoto for a moment before he turned angry.

Before Yamamoto could spout some more so not peaceful babble Tsuna interrupted. Everyone around them whispered, wondering what Dame-Tsuna was going to do .

"Ne…don't be so sad…love is universal, when I said ride the wind you love I didn't really mean baseball, I meant those who care if you live or die man…" Tsuna stated, his caramel eyes slanted into a smile.

Yamamoto blinked confusedly. "But baseball-Tsuna cut him off.

"Is a game…surely there is something else you are good at man…find your inner peace with something you can protect, ne?"

Yamamoto looked conflicted. '_Otou-san…'_

"I-I…you're right Tsuna…I wasn't riding the wind I thought I loved after all…" Yamamoto whispered but in the silence everyone caught his words. The other students looked puzzled.

Just as Tsuna reached out a hand to help Yamamoto over it the rusty fence broke, causing Yamamoto to start falling with Tsuna, whose hand was attached to his.

"Tsuna! Let go!" Yamamoto cried. Tsuna shook his head slowly before, with a movement quicker than lightning, he had taken his guitar out, and pressed the button on the blue peace sign. A sharp, steel blade slid out of the front of the guitar. Just as they started freefalling to the terrified screams of their peers, Tsuna threw the guitar towards the wall where it stuck. They held onto the guitar for dear life.

There was a window next to them but it was almost too out of reach. "Yamamoto…peace out," Tsuna said, yawning before he swung Yamamoto onto the guitar. This caused him to start falling.

'_When did Tsuna get so strong?'_ Yamamoto wondered.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto screamed. Much to Yamamoto's confusion, Tsuna just waved back lazily. When he didn't hear the crack of a body hitting the ground he looked over cautiously. Tsuna had used a chain of flowers which Yamamoto noted had steel cord wrapped around them.

Tsuna didn't weigh much over 100 pounds so the steel cord intertwining the flowers helped.

Tsuna wasn't far from the ground so he jumped, taking the flowers with him. Yamamoto looked awed.

"Yamamoto! Hey man…just jump towards the window sill!" Tsuna shouted.

Yamamoto looked at the window sill beside him with trepidation.

"You can do it!"

Determined, Yamamoto jumped towards the sill which he barely caught onto with his fingertips. He hauled himself up and into the open window.

Tsuna smiled when he saw Yamamoto safe. Twirling the deadly string of flowers, he walked under his guitar which was several feet up. He bit his lip softly. Sighing, he threw the daisy chain towards the guitar, watching as it hooked around it. With a rough yank the guitar ripped itself out of the wall and fell towards Tsuna.

Reaching out quickly, he grasped it. The blade had a crack. Tsuna winced.

'_Great…gonna have to repair it…so not cool man…'_

**KHR**

Reborn watched all this with interest from his perch atop the school. _'Perhaps there' s hope for you yet…'_ Reborn thought, smirking. He was a little annoyed that he didn't get to use the Dying Will Bullet once again…but he had a feeling Tsuna was a person who lived without regrets.

**KHR**

Tsuna looked sadly at his daisy chain. Under all the stress it finally broke. Pouting, he pocketed the broken strands. When he walked back into the school, Yamamoto suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged him. Blinking, Tsuna hugged back.

'_His aura…it's breathtaking…'_

"Thank you Tsuna…I was so stupid…" Yamamoto whispered into Tsuna's fluffy, flower scented hair.

"Ne…live without regrets Yamamoto…let there be peace," Tsuna said, his voice muffled into Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto laughed before reluctantly letting go of Tsuna. Tsuna was warm and he smelled really good.

School had let out already. Yamamoto insisted Tsuna meet his Otou-san and have some sushi.

"I'm a vegetarian man…I don't eat fish or meat," Tsuna grumbled. For the second time that day he was being dragged by the arm. Yamamoto laughed. "Just try one bite! If you don't like it you don't have to eat it again!" Yamamoto wheedled.

Tsuna sighed. He didn't want to disrupt the peaceful aura Yamamoto now had so he grudgingly agreed.

Tsuna kept feeling that hateful aura that belonged to Gokudera so he knew he was following them. Probably to confront Tsuna. But for some reason Gokudera was keeping his distance.

They walked inside the sushi shop. Tsuna noticed right away the older man who liked exactly like Yamamoto. He was behind a glass and wood structure expertly and gracefully cutting filets of fish.

Yamamoto-san had the same aura as his son only tempered with…what was it? Darkness?

Tsuna frowned. He couldn't place it. Shrugging, he went to sit on a stool beside Yamamoto.

"Hey Otou-san! This is my friend Sawada Tsuna," Yamamoto said happily, slinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi peered at Tsuna curiously. His son hadn't brought anyone home in a long time. He was always busy with baseball. He noticed the slight tension in his son's features had vanished and smiled. Seems Sawada Nana's son would be good for his son.

Before Yamamoto-san could speak he was startled by Tsuna's words.

"Yo Yamamoto-san…your aura is a lot like your son's but why is it shadowy, ne?" Tsuna asked, blinking owlishly up at him.

Yamamoto-san and Yamamoto looked at him before they started to laugh. Tsuna looked puzzled.

His words weren't that funny were they? Just the truth.

"I see…it's nice to meet you Tsuna-kun," Yamamoto-san said, smiling gently. Tsuna gave a lazy smile in response.

"_Shadowy eh? I suppose it would be…'_ Yamamoto-san thought darkly.

"He says he doesn't eat fish because he's a vegetarian," Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto-san shook his head in amusement. "I know just what to give you then Tsuna-kun…and since you are my son's friend it's on the house!"

"Ne…I couldn't-Yamamoto-san cut him off.

"Nonsense! Just enjoy!"

Tsuna agreed, yawning. Both father and son had the same smiles. Tsuna's soft grin faded away when he thought of his eternally absent father who was no doubt in the Mafia. Tsuna resisted the urge to scowl.

It wasn't peaceful man.

As Yamamoto-san went about secretly cutting up various ingredients for Tsuna and his son, Yamamoto struck up a conversation with Tsuna. He wanted to get to know his new friend whom he swore to protect along with his Otou-san. Like Tsuna said, ride the wind you love, ne?

"Why do you always yawn, Tsuna?" he asked, curious. Tsuna brushed his long bangs away from his face before answering. Yamamoto smiled at the familiar clack of the beads.

"It's peaceful to express yourself, ne?" Tsuna responded, giving a lazy peace sign. Yamamoto laughed. At first he had thought Tsuna couldn't take anything seriously but was proven wrong when he was saved.

Yamamoto smiled secretly at the interaction between the two boys. Tsuna-kun had an inner peace that was sort of like charisma only more…pure?

He set down the plate of veggie rolls with bits of yellowtail tuna. Tsuna picked one up. At the encouraging nods of both Yamamoto and Yamamoto-san, he took a small bite.

It was really good. Tsuna's eyes widened. The father and son duo beamed.

"Otou-san's sushi is the best in Namimori!" Yamamoto said proudly. Yamamoto-san chuckled.

"This tastes like true peace man, like getting high…" Tsuna remarked, nibbling the sushi. Perhaps he could make an exception in his vegetarian diet for this. Yamamoto-san blinked at Tsuna's statement. Tsuna reminded him of the Western hippies from the sixties. It was amusing.

His son must've thought so too for he laughed harder than he seen in years. Since his Kaa-san was alive…

It was getting darker out when Tsuna left. Yamamoto insisted on escorting Tsuna home but Tsuna refused. He didn't want Yamamoto to get caught in the cross-fire. He still felt Gokudera's hateful aura nearby.

Tsuna blinked. '_The dude waited this long to confront me?'_

When Tsuna passed by the park he went to this morning on his way home, he slouched his shoulders before leisurely turning around to face the green eyes glowing behind a streetlamp.

The angry sneer on Gokudera's face was still there. Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Stalking ain't cool man…where is your peace of heart? Whataya want from me?" Tsuna asked, nibbling on a green feather in his hair that fell in front of his face.

"You're not fit to be Juudaime! I will be Juudaime of the Vongola Family," Gokudera yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Tsuna.

Tsuna yawned. "Reborn…I know you're there…also could ya keep it down Gokudera dude? Its nighttime man…people are catching z's, dreaming of world peace," Tsuna said, looking bored.

Reborn stepped out from his little alcove he erected there for this purpose. Sneaky little dude. But his unique aura gave him away. Gokudera shook in anger, his fingers twitching to reach inside his jacket for something potentially dangerous and not peaceful.

Tsuna looked between the impassive Reborn and infuriated Gokudera before taking out a joint and a match. He struck the match against the lamppost next to him before lighting up. He sighed in contentment at the feeling.

His eyes flashed as he ducked a dynamite flying at him which exploded behind him. Narrowing his eyes, he stuck the joint to the corner of his mouth.

"I won't allow a druggie to take over Vongola! Is what you said true Reborn? If I defeat this guy I get the Vongola position?" Gokudera asked, glaring at Tsuna.

"Yes."

"You sure don't know how to keep the peace Reborn, ne? I told you from the beginning I detest violence man," Tsuna whined softly. Reborn smirked.

"You're going to have to learn to tolerate it, Dame-Tsuna."

Pouting, Tsuna darted to the side as Gokudera charged towards him with several lit sticks of dynamites ready to throw. Tsuna was relieved he walked a fair distance away from Yamamoto-san's place. He would like to have sushi again someday without the place being blown up.

Tsuna somersaulted across the deserted street. The moon glowed. He estimated it being about 8 p.m. Explosions shook the ground. Tsuna grimaced as the booms pierced his ears.

He disliked unharmonious, loud noises. "Quit running you coward!" Gokudera demanded, taking even more dynamite out. Tsuna sighed before taking out his guitar. Splaying his fingers over the strings, he played a soft, erratic tune that caused glowing sound waves to course towards Gokudera. Gokudera was blown backwards, his dynamites slipping from his hands.

Gokudera's eyes widened when he realized he was about to die. Then suddenly he heard a beautiful sound akin to angels before finding himself attached to a warm body, hanging from a lamppost. Tsuna looked like a startled cat. His usually lazy eyes were wide and frantic as he looked at Gokudera.

"Your aura almost died man! You know what happens to peace if that happens? Death!" Tsuna wailed, dropping Gokudera unceremoniously to the ground. The explosions still rocked the ground. Tsuna hopped down next to Gokudera who prostrated himself before Tsuna. Tsuna was panting, confused by Gokudera's sudden change in aura and attitude.

"I'm actually not the one worthy to take the Vongola Juudaime position! You are, Juudaime…I am sorry," Gokudera wailed.

Tsuna blinked, his racing heart calming down. His finger itched to take out another joint. His other was once again lost. Twice in one day. So not peaceful.

"Ne, ne…keep the peace Gokudera-kun…please stop acting so weird," Tsuna grumbled, replacing his guitar back into his bag. It was getting a lot of action lately. Rather unfortunate he'd daresay.

Gokudera stood up, looking at Tsuna with creepy eyes. It was hero worship Tsuna realized. Reborn hopped on Tsuna's shoulder, a small, smug smile on his face.

"Gokudera, the Smokin' Bomb Hayato, is now your right hand man due to his defeat," Reborn stated, looking as happy as Tsuna ever saw him.

"I will follow you forever, Juudaime!" Gokudera said, bowing. Tsuna shook his head tiredly before walking home. Gokudera followed him. Literally.

**KHR **

When Yamamoto and Gokudera met it was like a nuclear explosion of so not peaceful words.

"Baseball freak, get your fucking hands off Juudaime!" Gokudera snarled. It was lunchtime. Tsuna didn't want his two new friends to ruin the music room so he relocated to his second favorite lunch spot. The roof.

Yamamoto had slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Gokudera was throwing a hissy fit about it.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, its fine right?" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna nibbled a piece of pineapple. Lately he had been craving pineapples and carrots. He had a bad feeling about the pineapples. Oh well.

He hoped they didn't wake Hibari who was on the other side of the roof having his daily nap.

The semi-peace would turn ugly.

Tsuna looked up at the clouds floating in the sky. One lone cloud was floating away from the main cluster. '_Oh dear…here he comes.'_ Tsuna thought rather dejectedly. A tonfa suddenly flew by, nearly impaling Gokudera who stopped arguing with a laughing Yamamoto to stand up angrily.

Hibari stood several feet away, not wanting to crowd with herbivores.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell did you do that for?! You could've hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, several dynamites in his hands. Hibari ignored the noisy herbivore to look at Tsuna. The only herbivore that ever had the guts to confused him.

He turned his attention away to finally reply. "You awoke me from my nap foolish herbivores."

Gokudera's face turned red as he darted forward only to be stopped by Tsuna who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ne…you know I don't like violence, and we did disturb him after all," Tsuna beseeched, yawning.

Gokudera reluctantly backed down, glaring at Hibari warningly. Hibari just smirked. When he started to stalk towards Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood protectively in front of Tsuna.

Ignoring the other herbivores, he turned towards Tsuna. "Fight me herbivore…think of it as repaying me for disturbing my nap," Hibari ordered, having already retrieved his other tonfa. Tsuna rubbed his eye sleepily.

Hibari stiffened. _'Don't think the c word…'_ he thought, lightly gritting his teeth.

"I won't let you hurt Juudaime, bastard!" Gokudera yelled, taking a threatening step forward. Yamamoto, sensing Tsuna and Hibari's displeasure held Gokudera back.

Tsuna seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of fighting Hibari while Hibari waited impatiently.

"Ne…Hibari, why is your aura so feral?" Tsuna asked, standing up with a carrot poking out of his mouth. If this unusual question startled Hibari he didn't let it show. Hibari shrugged elegantly before dashing forward with his tonfas ready to strike. Tsuna with slight effort managed to dodge the assault, back flipping out of Hibari's range. Hibari kept up his relentless attacks while Tsuna kept avoiding them.

It made Hibari angrier.

"Show me your true power herbivore or I will bite you to death," Hibari hissed, slashing upwards with his tonfas.

"Ne~ I don't like violence~" Tsuna whined pitifully. Gokudera and Yamamoto were watching the one sided fight with awe, Gokudera's previous ire temporarily forgotten.

Tsuna was graceful. Hibari's movements were savage and wasted no energy. It looked like deadly dance.

Tsuna was looking tired though.

'_Aw…I was enjoying the peace so much too…I guess I have no choice, mou~' _Tsuna thought, resigned. He knew Reborn was around there somewhere, observing the 'fight' to see what Tsuna needed to work on and testing Hibari's ability to be Cloud Guardian.

'_His stamina and motivation needs work...'_ Reborn thought.

So far Reborn had gleefully dragged Yamamoto in being his Rain Guardian and Gokudera as his Strom Guardian and right hand man. It was depressing. Tsuna never wanted any of this. No peace will ever come to him again in this Decimo position. Every time Reborn brought up Mafia stuff, he felt himself losing his inner peace he had cultivated over the years from being bullied.

In a sudden burst of speed, Tsuna darted towards a startled Hibari. Before Hibari could react beyond guarding his face with his tonfas, Tsuna had flipped his feet, kicking the tonfas out of his strong grip with a savage strength Hibari was uncertain Tsuna possessed.

'_I'll just have to…create peace in a world of bloodshed.'_ Tsuna thought, resolve strengthening. The tonfas clattered across the roof's floor. Tsuna's long bangs shadowed his eyes.

Hibari smirked. He had underestimated Sawada Tsunayoshi, the hippie. Never again.

Standing up with a small grunt, Hibari retrieved his tonfas. Tsuna raised his head with a yawn, nearly causing Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera to face plant. Hibari seemed amused.

"Omnivore…I shall expect another fight soon…don't hold back again or I will bite you to death for certain," Hibari said, before stalking out the roof's door.

"You were spectacular Juudaime! As expected of Juudaime," Gokudera gushed. Yamamoto laughed, swinging his arm over Tsuna's shoulders despite Gokudera's indignant protests. Reborn shook his head slowly, bending his fedora down over his eyes. Leon blinked his large yellow eyes. He liked Tsuna.

'_You certainly are full of surprises…'_Reborn thought, slightly pleased.

**KHR**

Everyone at Namimori Middle was shocked dumb by the unexpected trio's friendship. They never expected Dame-Tsuna to actually get friends especially the famous baseball idol and the hot headed Italian delinquent. Even more surprising was Hibari who at times could be seen watching the peace loving hippie from afar with crazed eyes filled with excited bloodlust.

Tsuna's previously lazy smiles seemed to have become more brighter if slightly sadder. Not that they noticed this.

But they did notice the boxing champ, Ryohei-senpai pestering Tsuna which was really odd.

Like right now for example. It was Math class and Nezu-sensei was squawking at Ryohei who had suddenly shown up to convince Tsuna to join the boxing club.

'_Why would he want Dame-Tsuna in the boxing club anyways?'_ were everyone's thoughts.

Tsuna was yawning, lazily smiling at the excitable Ryohei.

"Ne~ I said it before…boxing ain't peaceful dude," Tsuna said. Ryohei's voice got even more extreme pun intended.

"SAWADA! PLEASE JOIN TO THE EXTREME…WHAT'S WITH THIS TALK OF PEACE?" he yelled.

"Leave Juudaime alone, you fucking turf top!" Gokudera demanded angrily.

"Calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto chuckled. Ryohei's attention turned to Gokudera.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTUPUS HEAD?"

Gokudera twitched, fingers dangerously reaching for dynamite but showing self-control.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Gokudera seethed.

"Sasegawa, get back to class this instant!" Nezu-sensei ordered, his face turning an interesting shade of puce. Tsuna mused that it looked like the grape candy Lambo was always eating.

To Gokudera's annoyance Ryohei started to ignore him. "I'll get you in the boxing club one day Sawada!" were Ryohei's last words before walking out of the classroom. Whispers of what was that about echoed around the room shortly after he left. Reborn suddenly appeared on Tsuna shoulder, his favorite spot it seemed.

"Ne, Reborn…sup dude? Your aura is nice today," Tsuna greeted, attracting stares for his words and the baby in the suit on his shoulder.

Reborn wasn't sure what to say to that but decided to eventually ignore it. "Sasegawa Ryohei would make a nice addition to your family, Tsuna," Reborn said. "Is that so? Ne…don't they get a choice, mou~?" Tsuna questioned, closing his eyes.

Reborn stared at Tsuna with his unreadable black eyes. "Once they interact with you on some form of a personal level they are connected to the Mafia whether they want to be or not," Reborn answered softly. Tsuna internally flinched. In a way he had improved his new friend's auras but…

He had no doubts that they will be tainted.

"That's why you are the Sky that encompasses all that lives above," Reborn said, glaring at Nezu-sensei who looked away nervously.

"I…see, so not peaceful, ne," Tsuna whispered, grimacing.

Reborn didn't reply.

**KHR**

Lambo tackled Tsuna, crying when he got home. "Reborn is being a meanie again Dame-Tsuna~ He took Lambo-san's candy," Lambo sniffled.

"Ne…did you try talking to him?" Tsuna asked, blinking. Lambo nodded albeit sheepishly making Tsuna think he had resorted to failed violence again.

He carried Lambo up to his room where Reborn was holding the bag of grape candy on a fishing hook out the window. Lambo wailed.

"Reborn~ Quit being cruel to the little man," Tsuna pouted, setting his guitar down. Reborn shrugged. "Catch it then Dame-Tsuna," he said before flinging the fishing line back, the candy flying off the hook out the window. Before Tsuna could move, Lambo had already shot out the window after it. A shout of triumph sounded before he crashed into the tree in the front yard.

"Gotta…stay…calm." Another round of sniffles was heard before a poof of smoke wafted through the window. Looking out along with Reborn he looked curiously through the pink smoke. Reborn told him about the Bovino family's main weapon. The Ten-Year-Bazooka. It only lasted five minutes but the person who used it was replaced by their 10 year later self.

There, standing under the tree was an older Lambo. He had tanned skin, wavy black hair, one eye was closed and the other was open. He was wearing a cow print shirt and black pants. Lambo looked up at them and waved lazily.

"Hey young Vongola," Lambo greeted. His voice wasn't whiny, rather it was smooth.

Blinking, Tsuna waved back. Lambo walked inside. They turned around when he came in. "Why must you always provoke my younger self, Reborn?" Lambo asked, disgruntled.

"Because it keeps me amused," Reborn replied, shrugging.

Rolling his eye, Lambo sat down and stared at Tsuna. "I love your music…so beautiful, young Vongola," Lambo stated casually.

Tsuna yawned. "Thanks man for that rad compliment…I guess you became my Lightning Guardian, ne?"

Lambo snickered softly. "You don't change much…and yeah."

Before Tsuna could answer, pink smoke filled the room. In its place was a dazed Lambo holding his bag of grape candy. He ran out of the room to seek Nana for a glass of milk. _How ironic…'_ Tsuna thought, amused.

Hearing familiar shouts, Tsuna once again looked out the window to see Yamamoto and Gokudera waving enthusiastically for him to come down so they could go out for Yamamoto-san's sushi.

Tsuna's eyes softened. His inner peace fluctuated but…

His new friends made up for it.

**KHR **

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed the second chapter~ Please leave me your thoughts :)

**Next: Bianchi**

-Tragic


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Heh. A thousand and one thank yous for your support. *Bows*

**VongolaDecima027: Kufufu…Lol. Yeah...he can't seem to keep his joints, ne? **

**StardustDreams: I'm glad it's funny XD Yeah…that was one misgiving I had about this plot line. I don't like drugs…perhaps when Tsuna finds something else to get high on he will stop drugs. The auras will be explained soon…it has something to do with his hyper intuition. I'm glad~ I was hit with that inspiration at the same time as I thought of turning Tsuna into a hippie. I love all27…I might do it lol No promises. XD **

**Guest: Thank you :) **

**Zexion: Thank you XD Mukuro's reaction will be priceless I assure you. I'm glad this is original like I thought x3 **

**Final Syai Lunar Generation: Yay…you have no idea how much that means to me XD I tried making Tsuna badass and cool in a peace loving way…I'm glad I succeeded lol. We all know Hibari's a sucker for cute things heh. The guitar will reveal more later too x3 Tsuna-chan~Lol. Kufufu…:3 I will~**

**Lee-Lee-Sama: Thank you! So do I x3 Seek your inner peace ne? Good luck.**

**Taira-keimei: Thanks XD I'm glad**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Tsuna was skipping down the street. Why? He didn't know except that he felt more at peace lately. That nonexistent warmth missing throughout his life seemed to be growing. It was a Saturday, nearly a week since he befriended Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo.

'_I wish Reborn would be my friend too~ He always hits me though.'_ Tsuna mused, pouting. Gokudera and Yamamoto had things to do today. Gokudera had apologized profusely about it.

Tsuna stopped by his favorite park's entrance. The flowers were still in bloom.

'_Maybe I should make daisy chains for them~ Would Reborn like it?'_

Humming softly, Tsuna decided to make some. The park was deserted except for a couple walking hand in hand and an old lady with an ugly dog that looked familiar. He took out his guitar, caressing the sides. He had fixed the blade with reinforced steel Reborn had gotten him. He wondered how Reborn knew he needed it but shrugged it off.

Reborn seemed to know everything…so unfair. His hellish training was becoming worse too. The other day he had him running around Namimori to fortify his stamina while shooting at him with his "paintball gun." They hurt!

"Mou~ Sucha slave driver," Tsuna muttered. Fortunately Reborn seemed preoccupied with something today so he got off. For now.

Gathering the daisies into a pile, he started to thread them together happily, strumming his guitar now and then. The few people there stared at him in bewilderment. It amused Tsuna. Life is to be enjoyed, laughter is to be cherished and peace is to be preserved, ne?

A little over two hours later he had created up to four daisy chains. He looked at the empty patch of grass around him, feeling slightly bad. He whispered a sincere thank you to nature.

He gathered the chains in his arms before putting his beloved guitar back into its case.

His stomach growled as he waltzed the market streets. Fingering his pockets to see if he had enough money for a veggie sandwich, he nearly crashed into a little girl with a black braid, Chinese clothes, and slanted eyes. She looked about Lambo's age.

"I-pin sorry sir," the little girl squeaked in broken Japanese.

"Ne, ne…it's my fault little one…keep the peace," Tsuna replied, lazily grinning. The little girl looked surprised at the kind sir. He reminded her of her Master somewhat. Her Master always said if someone is kind to her to repay him/her.

Tsuna's stomach growled again and he blushed. I-pin was hit with a bit of inspiration. Perhaps her target could wait for a moment.

She couldn't see the kind sir too well, he had a lot of bright colors on him though. I-pin reached into her pocket, taking out a wrapped Gyoza bun, handing it to the kind sir.

Tsuna blinked at the offered food. His eyes softened before taking it. "Arigatou I-pin-chan! Your aura is sweet and strong," Tsuna said gratefully. I-pin blushed. She didn't know much Japanese but there was no mistaking the tone. Suddenly, Tsuna decided to take one of the daisy chains off his arms, putting it around I-pin's neck.

Startled, she fingered the gift. It was soft and smelled good…like flowers. Smiling, she bowed happily.

'_I want to go with this kind Onii-chan!'_ she thought wistfully. Her Master would understand if she waited on her mission to repay back her debt.

Tsuna took a bite of the delicious bun. Briefly he wondered what a child was doing alone.

"Would you like to come with me, I-pin-chan? I know a kid your age you might like," Tsuna offered.

I-pin, hearing her name, was able to understand the gist of what Tsuna was asking. She nodded happily. Tsuna laughed. It was a calm, melodic laugh.

Tsuna started to walk home with I-pin in his arms. They stopped by the ice cream stand along the way. When they finished, Tsuna ordered a grape sherbet flavored one for Lambo and a coffee flavored one for Reborn.

When they got home, Lambo instantly leaped on Tsuna for the ice cream. "Arigatou Dame-Tsuna!" he cried, licking the ice cream.

I-pin stared down at the creepy broccoli-headed cow. So this was the kid Onii-chan talked about?

Steeping inside a woman that reminded her of Onii-chan greeted them warmly. She squealed when she saw I-pin. Suddenly she was in the woman's arms instead. Uncertain if she liked this or not, she looked at the brightly colored Onii-chan. He patted her head before going up what I-pin assumed were the stairs.

Tsuna entered his room where Reborn was polishing his guns. Reborn looked up when Tsuna came in, raising an eyebrow at the ice cream and daisy chains. Tsuna grinned angelically at Reborn, handing him the ice cream.

'_Such a strange one…'_Reborn mused. Tsuna's excited eyes were begging him to eat the ice cream. Taking a lick, he was surprised.

'_How did he know I liked coffee flavored ice cream?'_

"Thank you Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. Tsuna beamed. Reborn's words sounded mocking but Tsuna sensed Reborn's aura brighten.

Tsuna dropped the daisy chain he made for Reborn over his head. Reborn used his gun to push up his fedora to stare at Tsuna.

"What's with the gifts, Dame Tsuna?" he asked suspiciously. Tsuna yawned.

"I wanna be friends Reborn~ I sense you could be someone special to me," Tsuna replied, fixing his crooked tie died bandanna.

Reborn pushed down the warm feeling in his chest and scowled.

"I'm here to tutor you and shoot you…not to become your _friend_," Reborn said tonelessly. Much to Reborn's annoyance Tsuna merely looked at him knowingly.

"Sure sure…ne, have you met my new friend, I-pin-chan yet?" Tsuna asked, excitedly.

'_Fong's pupil?' Reborn wondered._

"Her aura is powerful man…like Zen, ya know?"

Reborn didn't respond, opting instead to go downstairs. Tsuna followed, humming happily. Nana was fixing Lambo and I-pin a snack. I-pin looked up when her kind Onii-chan and a small suited baby walked into the kitchen. Beaming, I-pin jumped down from the chair, clinging to Tsuna's leg. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

Lambo, getting jealous, snatched Tsuna's other pants leg. I-pin tried not to glare at the ugly broccoli head. Lambo had no such reservations and glared at her intensely.

Nana laughed softly at the cute scene. Reborn hopped onto a chair where Nana had thoughtfully placed a steaming cup of his favorite espresso. Tsuna scratched his head in confusion at the two children's sudden animosity. He put both kids on his lap as he sat down.

There were bowls of fruit set out. Tsuna nibbled a slice of banana.

"So…you are Fong's pupil, hmm?" Reborn asked I-pin, piercing black eyes looking at her.

"You know Master?" I-pin whispered. Reborn nodded. "He's a comrade of mine."

I-pin from then on trusted Reborn. Though the broccoli monster annoyed her still.

**KHR**

Tsuna mused on his now extended family, sweat dropping. He suddenly sneezed.

'_I hope whatever Is being said about me is peaceful…'_ Tsuna thought, disgruntled. He was waiting for Gokudera and Yamamoto for school. It was Monday. For some reason his intuition was flashing at him and he sensed a vengeful aura not far from his house.

Tsuna pondered on his aura sensing capabilities. Ever since he was little, just when the bullying started, he had these warning signals that flashed through him. It had saved him a lot pain. Then something else started to happen that stemmed from his intuition. These solid, unique forms of feeling whenever certain people were nearby.

He started calling them auras. A lot of times auras were in turmoil which Tsuna referred to as inner peace. Humanity often lacked the stabilization that creates a pure inner peace that keeps them from doing stupid shit like killing for pleasure, etc.

Somewhere far away, members of the Varia sneezes.

Tsuna was interrupted from his reveries by Gokudera and Yamamoto's vibrant auras. Even if he couldn't sense them, Gokudera's shouts and Yamamoto's laughter would have given them away anyways. Tsuna shook his head slowly at their antics, a lazy smile curling his lips. He skipped down the path to the gate. Gokudera's eyes lit up.

"Ohayo, Juudaime!" he cried, before bowing. "Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted, laughing again when Gokudera admonished him on his informal greeting.

"Sup dudes…how's life, ne?" Tsuna asked, absentmindedly braiding a few strands of his hair.

They started walking, for once not going to be late. "Great! How about you Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, amused. Gokudera scowled at the baseball idiot.

"Ne, ne…full of flowers~ Such peace…of course there's something so not peaceful coming soon," Tsuna responded, pouting.

"What do you mean by that Juudaime?" Gokudera inquired curiously. Humming under his breath, Tsuna merely shrugged. He didn't want to worry them. The poisonous aura was coming closer. He stopped.

His friends turned around to look at him confused. "A poisonous aura approaches~" Tsuna sing songed, wiggling his fingers creepily. At the word poisonous, Gokudera paled, catching on before Yamamoto who still looked lost.

"Who?" he asked, scratching his head.

"_Her…"_ Gokudera spat, looking sick. They looked down the street at an attractive woman with red hair, green eyes like Gokudera's, and a bicycle helmet on. "She has your eyes Gokudera…you guys related?" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera didn't reply, having passed out from seeing the woman's face. Tsuna blinked, bending down to check Gokudera's forehead worriedly. He was fine…must be some kind of allergy to the woman.

The woman got off the bicycle, walking towards them. Gokudera wheezed, backing away from her. Yamamoto just looked on, confused before trying to comfort Gokudera in vain.

"Ne~ Making people isn't nice dudette," Tsuna teased. The woman raised an incredulous eyebrow towards him.

"So you're the brat who took my Reborn away from me," she said coldly.

Tsuna yawned. "Sorry…I don't go for infants' lady."

She scowled at him but before she could spit a scathing reply, he interrupted.

"So that's why your aura is vengeful? Why poisonous, ne? Perhaps that is part of you?" Tsuna mused aloud, sort of ignoring the angry woman. That was a mistake.

She threw a glutinous, foul smelling purple pie at him. With an almost lazy movement he dodged it, staring after it as it burned a hole through the concrete ground.

"Peace man…ya know the meaning, ne?" Tsuna taunted gently. She ran after him, throwing purple goop. Gokudera had by now weakly stood up, choking out words.

"Juudaime…she is my half-sister…Bianchi…she uses poison cooking…"

Yamamoto held back Gokudera who was trying to go help Tsuna in his condition. "He'll be fine, 'Dera," Yamamoto said confidently. Indeed Tsuna would've looked almost bored if there wasn't a spark of amusement in his eyes. He's gonna have fun changing this woman's aura.

Looking at his watch he realized they had 15 minutes to get to school. Tsuna sighed sadly. He was hoping to avoid violence…perhaps he could sort this by talking. Oh well…couldn't be avoided unfortunately it seemed.

Swinging his guitar off his back, he avoided another onslaught if poisonous cooking. Leaping backwards several feet, he eyed Bianchi warily. He only had one shot at this.

Gokudera and Yamamoto helped thankfully.

"Bianchi! Reborn is behind you!" Gokudera shouted. As long as her back was turned or her face was covered he was ok. "Hey Reborn!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, realizing what Gokudera was doing.

"Where?!" Bianchi cried, whirling around searching for a Sun Arcobaleno that wasn't there.

Smiling gratefully at them for their support, Tsuna hit the yellow peace sign button on his guitar. Several black darts whizzed out, hitting Bianchi in his neck and arms. She fell to the ground with a thump, twitching.

"What…the hell…you brats…tricked me," she panted angrily before passing out.

"Tranquilizer darts?" Gokudera muttered. Tsuna nodded, slinging his guitar across his back. He started walking away.

"We just leave her there?" Yamamoto asked, following Gokudera towards Tsuna. "Reborn will be coming soon…his aura is nearing, dudes," Tsuna replied, a small lilt in his step. He didn't really have to resort to violence after all~ He was happy.

"Oh, okay," Yamamoto chuckled, not finding Tsuna's talk of auras confusing. Gokudera stared adoringly at Tsuna.

They approached the gates with 4 minutes to spare. Hibari was glowering at them by the gates. Tsuna waved lazily towards the skylark who glared harder at him.

"Ne, ne…ohayo, Hibari~" Tsuna sang. Hibari's eyes widened in slight shock before narrowing. He did not just think the Omnivore had a nice voice. Not many dared to greet him like that either.

"Get to class, herbivores, Omnivore," he ordered, looking away.

"See ya later, Hibari," Tsuna chuckled, hooking his arms through Gokudera and Yamamoto's arms.

"Tch…" Hibari resumed staring down some poor unfortunate souls who were three seconds late.

**KHR**

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera with hope in his eyes. Gokudera said he knew how to play the piano. Tsuna asked if he could teach him. Needless to say Gokudera agreed ecstatically. While Yamamoto was at baseball practice, Gokudera and Tsuna were in the Music room.

They had shut the door to prevent Hibari from finding out they were still there. He bit to death anybody who stayed after unless they had detention in which he bit them to death or after school tutoring.

Tsuna listened eagerly as Gokudera explained certain keys, demonstrating some of the music he knew. Eventually when Tsuna got the gist, he let Tsuna try.

Gokudera came to one conclusion. His Juudaime was a musical genius. He was ecstatic to have something in common with his Juudaime.

Tsuna's small fingers slid over the keys gracefully. He was playing a simple piece perfectly on his first try.

Gokudera was happy to have met Tsuna…while he was eccentric it made him love his boss even more.

Tsuna hid a small smile as Gokudera's aura, his inner peace, settled into a more permanent contentment.

**KHR **

"Ne…you quit baseball?" Tsuna murmured. Yamamoto nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…I wanna take up my Otou-san's offer to teach me the way of the sword…" Yamamoto said, brown eyes determined.

"I see…whatever makes you ride the winds ya love, ne?" Tsuna said, blinking owlishly. Gokudera scoffed.

"I say it's the best idea the baseball idiot had so far," Gokudera grumbled.

Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna observed Yamamoto's aura. It seemed lighter somehow. He didn't know why. He thought Yamamoto's inner peace would be conflicted over quitting the sport he loved.

But it seemed he found something different, more meaningful to him.

**KHR**

Tsuna realized that Bianchi was at his house. He wasn't surprised but he hoped that the peace would still be in place as much as it could be despite her there. Tsuna told Gokudera that his sister might be at his house because he knew for fact Reborn picked her up. Gokudera had turned green, gave him several heartfelt apologies, before scurrying home. Yamamoto had laughed, saying he had to talk to his Otou-san about the swordsmanship lessons.

Tsuna was tackled by Lambo and I-pin who was staying since she had no place to go when he walked through the door. Apparently she had met with her Master Fong who said it was okay and that her mission could wait till he got her some glasses. She had a difficult time seeing.

"Ne…hey guys," Tsuna said, swinging them up on his shoulders. They laughed gleefully.

"Onii-chan!" I-pin cried happily. "Dame-Tsuna! Welcome home, muahahaha!" Lambo cackled.

Tsuna peered into the kitchen to be met with a pair of cold eyes, amused eyes, and warm eyes. Bianchi, Reborn, and his Kaa-san respectively. "Welcome home Tsu-kun," Nana said happily, before going back to washing dishes.

"Dame-Tsuna…I see you have already met my fourth lover, Bianchi?" Reborn inquired, smirking.

"Yea…her aura reeks," Tsuna answered, sitting down across from them.

"What's that supposed to mean you-she was cut off by a sharp look from Reborn. Pouting at him, she sat back down. Clearing his throat then looking at the oblivious Nana, Reborn started speaking.

"I was intending to call her here but it seemed she had already became aware of my new job of tutoring you into becoming the next Decimo and has arrived on her own terms…my former student will be arriving soon to give you tips…main reason why she is here is that there has been a recent crisis," Reborn explained, sipping his espresso.

"Does it have to do with Hibari? That dude has been more violent than usual, ne~He scares me, mou~" Tsuna whined. Regarding his hippie student amusedly, Reborn inclined his head in a nod.

"Yes…keen observation, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna kept blowing a feather out of his face but showed Reborn he was paying attention.

'_Does he have ADD?' _Reborn wondered.

"As of late there have been several attacks on the Disciplinary Committee members by a new gang," Reborn continued, avoiding Bianchi's attempts at holding him.

"Mou…man that's not peaceful…such needless violence," Tsuna mumbled, gnawing on a rainbow colored fingernail. Reborn raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's choice in colors. He had used mostly yellow.

"Indeed."

"Ya want me to do something 'bout it? You know I don't like violence…I ain't seeking it out," Tsuna warned lazily.

Reborn knew it would come to this.

"What if I said that these attackers have been through hell? That their auras need help to survive?" Reborn said, tilting his fedora down to hide the wide smirk on his face.

Bianchi had given up trying to get Reborn on her lap. Instead she resumed glaring at Tsuna. The kids had run off, chasing each other when they got bored. Tsuna barely noticed they left, so absorbed in thought.

Nana had left discreetly to let them talk in peace in what she assumed was a game they were playing.

"Huh…" Tsuna looked conflicted. Sighing, he looked up. His eyes slanted lazily in defeat.

"Awright dude…you win…honestly Reborn, ya don't know when to keep the peace, ne? I know you're trying to guilt trip my ass," Tsuna grumbled, standing up. Reborn's eyes flashed.

He aimed his gun at Tsuna. "Go do your homework, Dame-Tsuna….now."

Tsuna yawned. "Yare…" he mumbled, climbing the stairs.

When Reborn heard Tsuna's door shut he turned towards Bianchi, whose glare hadn't relented even with Tsuna gone.

"You really don't like him, eh?" Reborn stated, rather amused by it.

"Reborn darling, he insulted the love we had together~" Bianchi cried.

Shaking his head in hopelessness, Reborn ignored her. It was harsh to say but…

He never really loved her.

**KHR **

"Kokuyo Land, ne? That old theme park thingy?" Tsuna mused, fitting new strings into his guitar. He was sitting on his bed with Gokudera and Yamamoto on either side of him on the floor. Reborn was on his shoulder, having kicked out the kids earlier. He didn't like them taking his spot on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Yes…that is where the Kokuyo gang is rumored to reside, "Reborn replied.

"Don't worry Juudaime! We can kick their asses," Gokudera declared, fingering his dynamite. Tsuna languidly rolled his eyes. "You sure are full of energy 'Dera," Yamamoto chuckled, holding his sword in his hands. It was his Otou-san's sword, passed down in the Yamamoto family for generation apparently.

"So…when are we going to invade, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tonight," Reborn responded.

"Mou~…so not peaceful," Tsuna moaned.

Reborn whacked him on the head.

**KHR **

It was dark out, the moon lighting up the eerie, abandoned park. Tsuna could sense Hibari's aura nearby. It was just like Hibari to want to avenge Namimori's honor. Tsuna suspected Reborn did something that made Hibari come the same night as them. Hopefully Hibari won't bite them to death for being here too.

Tsuna shakily lit a joint but his fingers shook too much. He detested instigating needless violence but if he could make a positive impact on these people's auras and lives perhaps he could make an exception.

He took a few puffs, feeling himself calm down. When the joint was halfway done, he tossed it to the side. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him, concerned.

"You alright, Juudaime?" Gokudera whispered. Tsuna nodded, giving his signature lazy grin and peace sign.

Yamamoto's shoulders relaxed some at the typical response but Gokudera still snuck worried glances every now and then.

"Ne…this is gonna be dangerous~" Tsuna said, shuddering. They were waiting for Reborn's signal to proceed.

"They're just thugs…no match for Juudaime!" Gokudera whispered confidently.

"No…" Yamamoto frowned. Gokudera glared at him. "What do you mean sword freak?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Just a feeling is all."

Tsuna turned his head, smiling lazily at them. It was oddly reassuring.

"Don't freak out dudes…go with the flow," Tsuna stated. Yamamoto laughed softly. Somehow, despite this bad feeling in his chest, he knows they'll be alright. Tsuna was here with his unwavering talk of peace. Gokudera was transfixed by Tsuna's words.

They had already entered the park, hiding behind a fallen ride. The plan was to stealthily invade until Reborn gives the signal that Hibari has shown up. Tsuna could feel Hibari not too far away now.

Too bad their element of surprise was wasted on Rokudo Mukuro.

**KHR **

"Kufufu…seems we have some worthy guests…care to show them the way out?" Mukuro purred, monochromatic eyes flashing.

Intonations of "Hai, Mukuro-sama." were heard before several swishes of clothing heralded their departure to take care of the intruders.

"Hm…Mukuro-sama? You think the Decimo is among the intruders?" A pretty, petite girl with purple hair and purple eyes asked softly. Her hair, like Mukuro's was pineapple shaped in the back except Mukuro's was dark blue and his eyes were mismatched. One red the other blue. There was an odd symbol in his red eye.

"I hope so, Chrome-chan," Mukuro smirked.

Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto glanced at each other; one savagely excited the other emotionless.

Things were finally getting interesting.

**KHR**

Tsuna's eyes were dull. He didn't like that he had to fight. But he had long resolved to himself to protect his friends and their inner peace. At the same time he was selfish. He wanted to befriend these people with shattered inner peace.

And so into the fray he went.

Reborn had stood afar, on what Tsuna assumed used to be an old fun mirrors building, flashing S.O.S signs. Tsuna frowned worriedly. That wasn't the signal they agreed on which meant that Hibari was in danger. That was a weird notion. Hibari seemed so unbeatable.

Tsuna wanted to smack himself for getting distracted enough to lose Hibari's aura which despite the personality of the owner, was flashing in distress, fading somewhat. That isn't good.

Gesturing slowly, Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded, determined.

Just as they were nearing the building, several shadows impeded their path. A creepy old man holding a cane wearing a green Kokuyo uniform, wire rimmed glasses, and a black hat stood before them. Bloody looking twins stood by his sides, giggling evilly. Multiple eerily twittering yellow birds flew around them.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed dangerously. These people willingly sacrificed their inner peace for bloodshed. It meant that no matter what…

They were too far gone.

It pissed Tsuna off. His bangs shadowed his face, the beads intertwined in them clacking ominously.

"Dudes…go ahead; I'll handle these guys…" Tsuna murmured, his tone leaving no room for argument. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked worriedly at him before silently complying. Vaguely, Tsuna hoped the daisy chains he made them were useful. The bloody twins darted to intercept them. Tsuna, his movements' swift, had taken out his feathers, tossing them like darts where they imbedded themselves in their heads. They had blades concealed in them.

The blood sprayed on the old man who suddenly giggled perversely, blood coming from his nose.

Wincing, he mourned them. He loved those feathers…the Twins, not so much. The old man before him was giving him warning signals. His aura was moldy, perverse, and empty. The man's inner peace shattered, bloodied…

Demented.

Keeping concentration on his friend's auras, he prayed that Hibari and them would be alright.

"My name is Birds…let me taste your pain," the old man, Birds, cackled.

A slow, dangerous grin overtook Tsuna's face. Slinging his guitar off his back, he positioned it in his arms.

"In the name of peace dude…I will annihilate you," Tsuna said softly.

He may hate violence but he wasn't above destroying those who held no regard for their inner peace.

**KHR **

**A.N.: I hope everyone was in character besides Tsuna…cuz we all know he is OOC lol. Please lemme know? Lol. I hope you enjoyed. Till next time~ *Bows* **

**-Tragic**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: *Claps* Yayy~ Another chapter :3 Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, etc. Lol. **

**Tsuri-Born: Thank you! X3 **

**StardustDreams: Tsuna will fight and kill for two reasons only. One to protect. The other because if someone has willingly sacrificed their inner peace which is basically your soul in order to create chaos. I'm glad the inner peace thing worked out…it was a err…random thing lol Yes…Tsuna made them feel that they had something to live for. Heh…Tsuna is lazy but he can move if he wants to. He prefers to observe. I love it when Gokudera and Tsuna interact…I had to add that piano scene x3 **

**psychotic luv****: Lol…Hibari was an inspiration. **

**Hopelesslyhope: Thank you and I will. **

**Final Syai Lunar Generation: I love weird people…they make the world go round lol. Thank you! Tsuna is kawaii always :3 Even when I made him sorta more reliable. Yeah…the Bloody Twins got in the way…sides they didn't expect to get **_**killed**_** by **_**feathers**_** thrown by a shrimp wearing tie dye spouting peace lol They weren't important which is why they died :D You just have to wait to see on Mukuro…out pervy pineapple is a tricky one. I enjoyed writing that daisy chain scene lol I was in la la land. I will :3 Thank you.**

**Taira-keimei: You're welcome ;3 **

**Red Crow: I'm glad you decided to read this :"D Don't judge a book by its cover, ne? Lol. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran through the dilapidated House of Mirrors where Tsuna said Hibari was. They left behind the sounds of battle. The broken mirrors mocked them with false images.

'_Juudaime will be alright…'_Gokudera thought determinedly. Yamamoto looked grim for once. It would seem he knew the situation was grave if even Tsuna was fighting. This Mafia thing used to be game to him…now he knew better. As he should Gokudera thought.

Suddenly, they halted. A slim figure with red hair wearing a green Kokuyo school uniform stood in their way. Her face was twisted in a saccharine smile that made them slightly ill to look at. It wasn't like Tsuna's radiant smiles…

She held a silver flute. Gokudera scowled at her.

"I can't let you pass~" she simpered, bringing the clarinet to her mouth.

"Go ahead sword freak…I'll blow this bitch up," Gokudera said, his tone leaving no room for protest. This girl insulted his Juudaime by using a musical instrument as a weapon…only Juudaime was worthy to do so. Yamamoto hesitated before trying to run past her.

Gokudera threw some dynamites to distract her. She avoided the glass that shattered near her, losing her chance to painfully intercept Yamamoto. The girl whirled her head to glare at Gokudera angrily. Smirking slightly, Gokudera forced himself to observe her. Juudaime told him several weeks ago to not run headlong into danger without thinking.

His exact words were: "To achieve peace, think in peace before acting out in violence."

He intended to follow his precious Juudaime's wisdom. The girl before him was seething still. She couldn't go after sword freak if he was there but she seemed confident…_too_ confident_._

Looks like Yamamoto will have an opponent to face too.

Gokudera dashed forward just as the girl put her clarinet to her lips and began to play disgustingly sweet notes. He calculated the distance sound waves could travel from frequency alone in his head, he judged his dynamites trajectory. Things began to shake as the destructive sound waves affected the gravity of the mirrors. Gokudera leaped out of the way of the falling shards. He threw the dynamites, not at her, but at the still erect mirrors around her.

She looked surprised until realization dawned on her face. '_He's going to blow this part of building up! He's crazy…but at least Mukuro-sama is on the other side of this place, safe…'_ she thought.

She suddenly became preoccupied using her music to deflect deadly debris. Smirking,, Gokudera darted towards her. Panicking, M.M. took one hand off the flute, grabbing a dagger from within her skirt.

Gokudera evaded the swift strikes of the dagger. Throwing a smaller bomb behind her to lessen his impact, he swung a fist at her head. Her eyes widened, unable to evade it. She dropped to floor, out cold.

Gokudera panted then cursed colorfully as the House of Mirrors started to quiver ominously. He started running in the direction Yamamoto went.

**KHR **

Tsuna deflected the sharp edge of Bird's cane. He could tell the old man was playing with him, watching the various cuts he made with glee. The twittering yellow birds were used for something…but he didn't know what. The danger signals haven't abated, rather they got worse. He winced internally.

'_If this gets bad I'm going to have to use…__**that**_.'

He soon found out what the birds were for.

"Kekeke…" the perverse laugh erupted from Bird's mouth. "Be my puppet," he purred. Tsuna's eyes widened as the yellow birds swirled in the air, suddenly becoming more dangerous.

His limbs started going limp as he realized the old man was using some form of mind control. He couldn't speak. The tight grip on his guitar slackened. Gritting his teeth from the pain it caused to move on his own free will, he barely evaded the yellow birds turned darts.

Much to Bird's annoyance and confusion, Tsuna merely gave him a pained, lazy smile. Then his small, evil eyes widened.

'_Impossible…'_

Tsuna was breathing deeply, as though in a meditative state even as he was fending off the birds and his attempts at controlling his movements. He had his eyes closed. Suddenly Birds was blasted backwards by an explosion of light. He hadn't even seen or felt the kid move!

'_How did my attempts at controlling him fail?!' _Birds wailed internally. The birds had stopped attacking, freed by their Master's prolonged distraction. Birds blinked open an stared. Only the Vendice and Mukuro-sama could scare him as much as what he was seeing now.

Tsuna stood, slouching with Sky flames on his forehead. But the strangest thing was…

The guitar was engulfed in Sky flames.

"Mou~ Why did ya have to make me resort to this dude?" Tsuna complained, positioning the guitar in his arms. The Sky flames didn't seem to be burning him. The peace signs and rainbows were glowing their respective colors like all the Dying Will Flames…Rain, Storm, Mist, Lightning, Cloud, Sun…

Tsuna continued speaking, Birds was enthralled. This mere boy had control of all those Dying Will Flames…

"If only you hadn't totally trashed your inner peace man…now I have no choice but to kill you to retain balance," Tsuna said, sighing. Birds jerked out of his thoughts.

"You think you can kill me? Try little boy," he cackled despite the danger he was feeling.

Tsuna yawned almost making Birds fall flat on his face. Such an unusual reaction. But he didn't have any more time to ponder as he started fighting for his life.

Tsuna's bandana flew off his head as his speed tripled. Birds flew backwards as Sky flames rained down where he was less than a second ago. He scowled. His mind control methods didn't work on this boy! And his birds had abandoned him so all he had to rely on was his cane which started to melt from the intensity of the Sky flames.

The boy had yet to use the other Flames at his disposal. Blood dripped from his severely burned arms. He was losing blood fast…the Sky flames were burning him to the bone. Tsuna's expression was stoic.

Birds collapsed, unable to get up as his wounds throbbed.

Tsuna stood over him, his eyes impassive. It was eerie.

Birds attempted to glare at him and failed. _'I failed you Mukuro-sama…'_ he thought.

"Ne…I don't feel like dealing the killing blow, man…how 'bout I play ya a song on your way to Hell as you die of blood loss? It's the least I can do, ne~" Tsuna said softly, a lazy smile curling his lips. Birds would've stared at him in horror had he not been in so much pain. Vaguely he felt rain falling down, the skies darkening.

Tsuna pushed down the Sky flames on his guitar to a low simmer until it was barely there. He started to strum softly. As Birds felt his vision fading he was stunned by the simple purity and beauty of Tsuna's voice.

"It was a rainy night, we took a taxi to your mother's home…"

For the first time in years Birds felt himself cry.

"Upon her small white bed, I fell into a dream…"

"You sat up all night and watched me…"

"To see who in the world I might be…"

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed as Birds left the world with thoughts of who he might've been.

Tsuna stopped playing when he saw the old man fall limply to the ground, dead. He took out a daisy chain from his pocket, draping it on the bloodied body. Then he turned his attention to the half fallen House of Mirrors. "Time ta get crackin'," Tsuna murmured, a sad smile appearing on his face.

It was so not a peaceful day.

**KHR **

Yamamoto ran down the glass littered hall, hearing explosions behind him. Gokudera seemed to be doing alright from what he could tell. He felt rather than heard half of the building behind him collapse. He smiled. Gokudera's footsteps thundered behind him.

Yamamoto saw doors hidden in shadow that had once been rooms where they stored the extra mirrors, etc. He didn't know which one to go into so he decided to wait anxiously for Gokudera. He hoped Hibari would be alright till they managed to get to him. That was such an odd notion still…but if Tsuna said Hibari was in danger then he must be. Unless it was academics, Tsuna was always right.

Yamamoto's sharp eyes caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He warily turned to face a handsome man with slicked back black hair and narrow dark eyes that had dark shadows under them. He wore a black suit with gloves.

He looked like the guy in photograph Reborn showed them of Rokudo Mukuro but something was off. He couldn't place it at all.

"Well, well, well….what do we have here? The others sure are useless if you managed to get this far," "Mukuro", tsked.

Yamamoto eyed the man cautiously. He radiated a killing intent that seemed rather out of place…as though he wasn't the source. Yamamoto held his sword at the ready. He would fight if he had too…and he knew he might have to. Gokudera was behind him, his keen hearing picking up the sounds of muted breathing.

Seems Gokudera was acting as backup and the spotter if Tsuna came near.

"Where's the real Rokudo Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked calmly. The man before him smirked in surprised delight. "You're smarter than I thought…heh…but let's see if you get out alive, hmm? Kufufu…" the man said, about to attack. His voice was different from before only solidifying both their beliefs that this Mukuro was a fake.

Yamamoto braced himself for the attack which knocked him backwards. This…was going to be hard.

**KHR **

Tsuna waltzed lazily around the building, looking for a way to get inside the still intact portion. Reborn was nowhere to be found but Tsuna knew he couldn't be too far. Despite Reborn's generally uncaring demeanor he actually did care whether they lived or died.

Tsuna paused, finding a vent that led inside. He was small enough to fit…he hoped. Yanking out the grate, he crawled inside. He barely fit inside due to his guitar…it was a tight squeeze. Huffing softly, Tsuna began the laborious crawl towards where he sensed his friend's auras.

Their auras were discontent prompting Tsuna to go as fast as he could. What scared him most was Hibari's aura which was struggling to stay conscious.

He knew he was getting closer when the sounds of fighting could be heard along with the flashing of the auras. Tsuna looked through the gaps of the vent that looked out into a hallway. His eyes alighted on the dark haired man in the photograph that Reborn said was Rokudo Mukuro.

'_That's not him…there are two auras in one body! I've never encountered this before man…what the hell? Two inner peaces? They are both different…both are suffering but for various reasons…' _Tsuna observed, intrigued despite himself.

Tsuna considered the pros and cons of announcing himself in a loud manner. Shrugging, he was like to hell with it and punched the vent. It hit the opposing wall with a bang, causing the fight between Yamamoto, who was losing badly, and the false man to cease.

He jumped down, blowing his beaded hair out of his face nonchalantly. "Yo dudes…sup?" Tsuna yawned.

The false man stared at him oddly. Yamamoto grinned despite the wounds on his body. "Tsuna! Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

Gokudera rushed towards Tsuna, looking him over for any injuries. The false man's eyes twitched at being ignored.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried happily before turning a heated glare on the false man whom he recognized as the strongest man in Northern Italy, Lancia. "Yamamoto dude…I think ya need ta lemme take it from here…restore your inner peace," Tsuna drawled, lazily stretching his arms to grab his guitar.

He might need to tune it later.

"You want me to help Juudaime? He's Lancia…said to be the strongest Mafia man in Northern Italy," Gokudera inquired, slightly concerned. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his Juudaime…quite the opposite actually but he had a right to be concerned…there's a reason the man had such a title after all.

Tsuna grinned. "I'll be fine…sides this dude here is being controlled by the real Rokudo Mukuro, the real dude is behind one of these doors playing at being a rad puppeteer," Tsuna explained, playing with his sharp feathers in his hair. He was glad he saved a couple. Lancia/Mukuro's eyes widened minutely. With one look and the boy deduced this?

Lancia/Mukuro smirked. _'This must be the Vongola Decimo…kufufu…'_

Lancia's voice was drowned by Mukuro's. "You must be the Vongola Decimo…you're smaller than I thought you would be, quite ravishable in fact."

Tsuna looked at him in disinterest. "Ne…thanks man, I guess? Heh…," Tsuna muttered, holding back a yawn. Lancia/Mukuro twitched. This boy was rather exasperating. On Lancia's end though…he rather liked the Vongola Decimo. He hid this thought from Mukuro as best as he could though.

Just as Lancia/Mukuro was about to launch a surprise attack on the slouching boy, Tsuna had done something wholly unexpected. He had, with startling strength, used his palm to push against Lancia's chest above his heart.

Tsuna's lazy grin faded into a small frown. "Mhm…I was hoping I would be wrong man…but your inner peace was tortured beyond imagining, its crying for understanding, for a way to live again…" Tsuna trailed off, a soft look in his eyes. It was odd but in their own ways Lancia and Mukuro's inner peace craved the same thing. They both wanted a way to live free without being imprisoned in different ways.

Lancia/Mukuro stumbled back in slight shock before regaining composure. Those words caught them unawares. They were the same thoughts they had entertained before viciously stuffing them into the back of their minds to be forever forgotten and regarded with scorn…for who would save them? Humor them? Free them?

No one.

Lancia desired to be saved more than Mukuro did. Mukuro was almost too far gone but…

He wasn't.

Tsuna sighed dramatically.

"Oh what to do~ Why must you be so difficult dudes? You know what needless violence sows? Seeds of hatred," Tsuna said. Gokudera and Yamamoto, despite the somewhat grave situation, were trying and failing to withhold their amusement their Boss caused.

"Kufufu…don't preach to me Vongola."

Irritation rose within Mukuro. Lancia was futilely trying to wrest control. He didn't want the boy before him to get hurt but Mukuro was too strong.

His body was forced to move swiftly, braced to attack the immobile figure before him. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood back, carefully watching to see if Tsuna would need help. Gokudera desperately to help his Juudaime but didn't want to get in the way.

With fluid movements that stunned Lancia and intrigued Mukuro, Tsuna evaded every single fatal blow he dealt. Tsuna refused to go on offensive which confused both of them but not Gokudera and Yamamoto who secretly smiled at Tsuna's intentions.

"I'm tired of violence man…can we like talk this out? I'll give ya a daisy chain~"

"Daisy chain? How feminine," Mukuro taunted, striking at him. He really hated fighting this way…illusions and his trident would be more effective. He couldn't really access them while controlling Lancia and to a lesser extent, Chrome who received his orders.

These people came for their friend…no doubt for other reasons as well.

"Ne…Lancia, it wasn't your fault," Tsuna said softly. This froze Lancia/Mukuro.

'_It's impossible for him to know…'_

Suddenly Mukuro felt the sheer _desperation_ within Lancia he never felt before. His immaculate control was slipping bit by bit as Lancia renewed his struggles for domination of his body.

"I-it's not? How…can you…be so…sure?" Lancia choked. It was hard to speak of his own free will.

Tsuna blinked owlishly.

"You were controlled…your inner peace was tainted by Mukuro to appease his own inner peace to satisfy his cravings for vengeance so …you are not at fault man," Tsuna explained gently.

Gokudera and Yamamoto watched in fascination as Tsuna worked his peace magic. Lancia's body was writhing on the floor where he kneeled. It looked painful.

Mukuro felt his control slip away as Lancia with an almighty shove of his consciousness fueled by the motivation Tsuna words wrought . Instead of being mad, he smirked and let his puppet go.

'_Decimo…I'll be watching you, kufufu…'_

Tsuna caught Lancia as he fell.

"I'm…free?" Lancia whispered hoarsely. "Yup," Tsuna answered, yawning. Lancia chuckled weakly, holding onto Tsuna's arm like a life line.

"However could I repay you? I…I need to atone for the murders I have committed…" Lancia said sad yet awed.

Tsuna scratched his head. "Hey man….didn't I just say ya weren't responsible for Mukuro's shitty actions?" Tsuna grumbled.

"Yes….but still," Lancia trailed off.

"Juudaime…let him atone, it will give him peace," Gokudera said, avoiding their eyes. Tsuna's eyes brightened. "Good idea Gokudera-kun…peace out man," Tsuna chortled.

Tsuna then turned serious as he faced the doors. "Mukuro is waiting for you probably…he is in the door on the far right," Lancia informed, wincing as he stood up.

Yamamoto laughed care freely. "Will you help us?" he asked excitedly.

Lancia nodded, smiling.

"Well dudes…let's see what the ol' pineapple is doing to our poor Skylark~" Tsuna sang dully. While his words were cheerful his eyes were dim.

He just knew that there will be violence to avoid when confronting the perverted pineapple. Speaking of pineapples he was once again craving them.

They approached the indicated door. They did so warily while Tsuna skipped uncaringly towards it.

"Ne…pervy pineapples~ Here we come~"

**KHR **

**A.N.:** Please inform me of anything you're confused about, errors, misplaced OOCness, etc. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter….I know it's shorter than the last 3 but I didn't wanna make you all cram too much crap into your heads lol Review? Please? :3

-Tragic


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: I'm ecstatic all of you are enjoying this. I myself doubted how this story would be received. New concepts are often regarded in different lights. Lol. Also if anyone wants to use this idea to make their own fic I will allow it…just PM me so I can read it xD **

**Silent-insaneminako: Thank you so much! I went back and fixed it. *Smacks self* I don't know what the hell I was thinking lol. Again thank you! Groovy? Lmao.**

**Dashusi4ka: Hai bocchan. :P And Arigatou XD **

**StardustDreams: Yes…Mukuro's worst enemy besides the Mafia is Tsuna but I assure you Tsuna won't think so lol I'm happy you think so much of my story :) It makes me feel good XD You're about to find out…and no he is not too far gone x3 All27? I love that…damn…this is hard :"D I'll probably set up a poll but not till later.**

**Hopelesslyhope: Thanks XD I do too when I write him. **

**VongolaDecima027: Yayy~ No truer words spoken x3 **

**Lee-Lee-sama: Oh, it's fine :) I completely understand. I'm just happy you are reading this and that it cheered you up. I hope your family member gets better soon. You're welcome :) The Vendice will play a crucial role. That word is hard to remember spelling…*Had to look it up* You will have to wait and see….remember…Tsuna wants more friends :3 I can't wait to drag the Varia into the fic XD Oh and…opposites attract.**

**Taira-keimei: Lol. Tsuna is peaceful when everything else is peaceful. Refer to the summary ;3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Tsuna stared at the door. Something was off. Just as he figured it out Reborn had appeared, hopping onto his shoulder. "I took care of the illusionist disguising this door as the real one," Reborn said, smirking. "Reborn~ What took ya so long, man?" Tsuna asked happily.

Reborn whacked him upside the head. Tsuna let out a moan of dull pain. "Dame-Tsuna…don't underestimate Rokudo Mukuro's illusions," Reborn said seriously. Tsuna nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry Juudaime! We will help you kick his ass," Gokudera vowed excitedly. Yamamoto laughed and agreed though a bit more sedately. Lancia bowed down to a bemused Tsuna.

"You have given me a reason to fight…arigatou," he said formally then was suddenly shocked when Tsuna patted his back heartily.

"Ne~ Don't mention it…your inner peace has stabilized somewhat, it's enough for me," Tsuna said with a lazy grin. Reborn stayed silent. He was curious about the display of power Tsuna had displayed earlier with his Sky flames. It was unprecedented. Then Tsuna turned to Gokudera with a serious look on his face.

"Gokudera-kun…we aren't going to kick his ass, we will try to talk first like civilized humans, ne?"

Gokudera flushed before sputtering apologies. Tsuna waved them off with a fond smile. "Let's go see our impatient pineapple shall we? Poor Hibari…his unusual allergy to sakura blossoms is so not cool, man," Tsuna sang, skipping away from the door they were standing before.

There was an elaborate set of double doors formed no doubt from Mukuro's illusions. Tsuna pushed them open, his friends following. Gokudera stuck close to him, making sure nothing got near his Juudaime. Lancia did the same despite Gokudera's suspicious glares. Yamamoto took the rear.

They stepped into a large room, lanterns ensconced along the walls. It was still shadowy. At the far end was Mukuro, reclining in a large, high backed chair. Hibari was spatting angrily like a cat while trying to resist the illusions of sakura blossoms. Tsuna grinned mischievously.

Reborn eyes him warily before deciding to hop on Yamamoto's head. When Tsuna was up to something it was best to stay back.

Skipping ahead of them fearlessly despite Gokudera, Lancia, and Yamamoto's protests. Reborn just watched, amused now.

"Oh Hibari~ Namimori has been overrun by rule breakers~ Tsuna cried, steadily approaching them.

Hibari stiffened. _'How dare someone break rules in Nami-chuu? I will bite them to death!'_

Mukuro was amused by Tsuna's words until he realized what he did. Hibari no longer believed the sakura blossoms were there, too distracted with exacting vengeance on the "rule breakers."

Hibari blinked slowly. He looked behind him to see a laughing Tsuna. "Omnivore…I will bite you to death later for lying to me," Hibari threatened before turning his fearsome glare on Mukuro.

"This Herbivore needs to be thoroughly bitten to death," he growled.

"Ne, ne…Hibari~Can I talk to him first, man?" Tsuna asked, waltzing to stand near Hibari. Scowling at Tsuna he was about to spat out a no when he suddenly darted to the side to avoid a snarling wolf like creature. Tsuna blinked owlishly.

"Mou~ So cute," Tsuna cooed at the wolf. Everyone nearly face planted. "Your aura is feral but compassionate," Tsuna said, awed. The wolf stopped to stare at him with dubious, human like eyes. Hibari took this opportunity to strike a blow across the wolf's back.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he deflected the blow. The wolf stared at him before reverting back to his human form of Ken Joshima.

"Let's all be at peace here dudes…if there's another bloodbath today, I'm gonna fucking scream," Tsuna grumbled.

A boy with dark violet eyes, short violet hair wearing a hat and glasses stepped forward to control his animalistic friend. Much to everyone surprise the boy nodded respectfully to Tsuna.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. Chrome, who stood by his side, looked worriedly at him.

"Yayyy~ No more violence."

Reborn resisted the urge to facepalm. His student was an idiot but a dangerous idiot when need be. Gokudera watched his Juudaime in awe. Yamamoto and Lancia were shaking their heads in bemusement. "You get used to him eventually," Yamamoto chuckled fondly.

Hibari was glaring dangerously at Tsuna who sighed.

"Hibari…if I promise to spar with you seriously will you let me handle this?"

Looking slightly conflicted, Hibari gave a curt nod. "You better uphold this deal Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna grinned lazily. "Ne, ne…"

"Mukuro~ Wanna be friends? I'll heal your inner peace~" Tsuna asked, his eyes wide and hopeful like a child. Mukuro made him want to help him. Despite the ghastly darkness of Mukuro's inner peace there was a glimmer of light that meant he wasn't too late be saved.

Yamamoto and Gokudera held hands to their faces to hide their fond laughter. For once they were agreement. Gokudera still preferred to blow Mukuro sky high but he would let his loveable Juudaime handle it. Lancia looked like he was trying to absorb whether not this was reality.

Reborn just tilted his fedora down to hide his expression. Hibari looked disgusted but didn't interfere like promised.

Ken and Chikusa stared at him in disbelief. Chrome was trying to hold back giggles at her Mukuro-sama's brief change in expression. No one has ever wrested this reaction from him before.

Ken looked torn between wanting to rip the boy apart or keep staring…this weird guy saved him after all but his loyalties lay with Mukuro.

Mukuro stared expressionlessly with a small smirk at Tsuna. He twirled his trident leisurely in his hand.

"Kufufu…now why would you want that? I could easily ensnare your senses within a false illusion to betray you."

Tsuna yawned. "Ne…I know you're capable of doing so but I wanna trust ya dude 'cuz you're like on the edge," Tsuna said, his eyes glowing luminously.

Tsuna had skipped up the steps towards Mukuro. Mukuro and Chrome watched him bemused. Tsuna reached into his pocket, taking out a daisy chain.

Mukuro raised an elegant eyebrow. "You're such a child…Tsunayoshi," Mukuro murmured.

By now everyone was watching Tsuna and Mukuro interact. It was like watching Yin and Yang in color. Tsuna and Mukuro were so different. It was surreal. Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and Lancia were surprised Mukuro hadn't attacked the boy yet.

It seemed he was intrigued by an odd phenomenon.

Tsuna's friends and Reborn watched the proceedings carefully. In all of Mafia history nothing of this sort has ever occurred.

Tsuna held out the chain towards Mukuro. "Please? As a peace offering, ne? I don't want there to be violence…because if there is those creepy people might come out," Tsuna pleaded. Everyone stiffened.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mukuro asked calmly, eyeing the daisy chain with distaste. Tsuna pouted.

Mukuro looked away to hide the slight pink on his face from the look. "Those creepy guys with chains, black cloaks, bandages, and hellish auras," Tsuna replied, still holding the daisy chain outwards.

Mukuro's eyes sharpened. He reached out, pulling the chain and Tsuna towards him.

"The Vendici? How did you know about them…about us? Tsunayoshi," Mukuro demanded, his breath fanning over Tsuna's face.

"Mou~ You're too close," Tsuna whined, jerking backwards but not before swiftly putting the daisy chain around Chrome's neck instead. He knew she wouldn't break it unlike Mukuro. Chrome blinked in surprise. She fingered the soft petals of the brightly colored daisies. For a second Mukuro's eyes flashed with something unrecognizable before going back to normal.

At first he thought about demanded her to take it off and break it to spite Tsuna but decided against it. The look of happiness on her face was a rare image these days.

"That's what I'm talkin' about dude…your inner peace just got brighter! Don't pretend ya don't care about _some_ people," Tsuna chirped. Mukuro turned a glare on him. His talk of auras and inner peace disturbed him slightly.

Reborn was also curious to how Tsuna knew about the Vendici. It wasn't common knowledge to those raised as civilians but Tsuna wasn't normal by any standards.

"Mou…I know 'bout the Vendicare dudes 'cuz I sense them watching us to make sure you guys ain't gonna do any more stupid shit," Tsuna replied, braiding his long bangs carelessly.

Gokudera gasped. The Vendicare was watching them?

Reborn grimaced. He hated the Vendici.

Yamamoto looked confused. Lancia looked sick. The rest of Mukuro's gang was pale.

It suddenly got colder. Tsuna looked around warily. He didn't like the feel of the Vendici dudes. Their aura was hellish, invoking the sensation of cold chains and darkness.

Several figures in black cloaks melted out of the shadows. Ken started growling angrily. Chikusa's white knuckled grip on Ken tightened. Chrome looked fearfully at them. She didn't want to go back to the Vendicare!

Gokudera and Yamamoto shivered. Hibari was impassive but for the briefest flicker of interest.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. One of the cloaked creatures came towards him.

"We are taking these prisoners back, interfere and suffer the consequences," the toneless voice said.

"Mou~ Is there like any way to negotiate their release? What if I as Vongola Decimo decided to monitor them, ne?" Tsuna asked, staring up at the cloaked face.

"You wish to negotiate for their release Vongola Decimo? What will we receive in return?"

"Anything." Tsuna shrugged. He wasn't about to let potential friends go…because he knew that if the Vendici took them again they would never get their inner peace back. They were fairly innocent despite what they have done. It was the situations others forced them into that caused everything.

Reborn stared hard at his student. Does he not realize the severity of the situation?

Yamamoto held back Gokudera from shouting anything stupid. Even he could tell this wasn't a time for reckless actions.

For a few moments silence reigned as the Vendici mused on Tsuna's proposal.

"Very well…you are responsible for their actions until we can find a suitable price to exact from you."

The eerie sounds of chains faded with their departure. When they were gone, Tsuna dramatically fell backwards.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran towards Tsuna, kneeling beside him.

"They were scary~ Give me peace, Gokudera-kun~" Tsuna swooned theatrically into Gokudera's arms.

Gokudera blushed.

"Why…why did you do that?" Chrome spoke out in amazement. Mukuro seemed lost in thought.

'_Never on our behalves has someone tried to save us…'_

Tsuna blinked at her innocently. "'Cuz I want to be friends with you guys~ I wanna save ya from yourselves," Tsuna replied.

"Kufufu…Tsunayoshi, don't think we are indebted to you…I will possess you one day," Mukuro chuckled darkly.

"Possess me ya say? Ah, ah, ah…I can't let ya do that~ I can't have you all taken from me too soon," Tsuna said playfully.

Mukuro rolled his eyes lightly. "How 'bout ya guys come with us? I'm hungry," Tsuna suggested, walking towards to Ken and Chikusa, much to their surprise. Gokudera looked like he wanted to keep Tsuna near him, looking distrustfully at them.

Tsuna looked up at Ken. "Um…can you turn into a tiger? I like tigers…" Tsuna asked hopefully. Ken almost snapped at him angrily but held himself back. This kid…saved him and his friends from the Vendici…

Chikusa watched in veiled amusement. Chrome smiled softly. Mukuro decided to play with Ken.

He aimed his trident at Ken whose eyes widened when he felt himself shift into an illusionary form of a tiger.

"Yayy~ " Tsuna hugged Ken before fixing Chikusa's crooked glasses. He waltzed to the door, Gokudera, Yamamoto following. Reborn leaped at Tsuna, kicking his head viciously. Tsuna sailed through the door, hitting the wall.

Mukuro's gang and Lancia sweatdropped. Gokudera helped a dazed Tsuna up. "Reborn…that hurt, mou~" Tsuna whined. Reborn glared at him.

"You don't make such deals with the Vendici lightly, Dame –Tsuna." He scolded.

Tsuna yawned. Reborn twitched. He still had a lot to teach his student. Time to get Dino over.

Hibari had already stormed out, bashing a sizable hole through the wall with his tonfas.

"I will see you at school Omnivore…I will bite you to death if you fail to show up for our fight," Hibari said before he disappeared to avoid having to mingle with Herbivores.

Tsuna stepped through the hole Hibari made. He sweatdropped at the size of it.

Gokudera was spouting praise for Tsuna. Yamamoto slung his arms around Tsuna's shoulders which had Gokudera protesting angrily. Lancia Was dazedly looking at Tsuna.

'_He…he would risk so much for people who have done atrocious wrongs…amazing.' _Lancia thought, vowing to protect Tsuna with his life.

Tsuna peered back into the hole towards Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome.

"Yo dudes, dudette…you all look like freaking skeletons, what the hell have ya'll been eating? Rat bones? Come eat with us~" Tsuna pleaded. Gokudera looked like he wanted to protest but Yamamoto covered his mouth. Lancia grimaced.

Chrome blushed. Ken looked ravenous, drool coming from his mouth. Chikusa looked vaguely thoughtful. Mukuro was smirking as though to some silent joke.

'_Perhaps I shall see what Tsunayoshi has to offer…'_ Mukuro thought deviously.

"Alright…we shall join you, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro relented. Tsuna's eyes brightened. Already he could feel their auras becoming slightly brighter. He loved a good challenge despite how lazy he may seem at times. Mending individuals' inner peace was one of the challenges he enjoyed.

There might be a long road ahead of him in fixing these broken people but…

He was going to love it.

**KHR **

It's been a week since their invasion and negotiations with the Vendici. The Disciplinary Committee members were back to full health. Tsuna thought back to the day after it. Hibari had instantly demanded their fight on the roof where less damage to the school would be done.

**Flashback **

_Tsuna yawned, yanking his guitar off his back. He had tuned it late last night even through his exhaustion so it was in top condition. _

"_Don't hold back or I will bite you to death," Hibari threatened. Tsuna nodded his head lazily in acknowledgement. _

_Without so much as a hair being rustled, Hibari darted towards Tsuna. Tsuna blocked the heavy blow of Hibari's tonfas. He did a back flip to gain momentum away from Hibari. _

"_I know you're hiding your true power," Hibari hissed, lashing out viciously. Tsuna kept blocking and weaving from side to side. _

"_Ne…I only use that power as a last resort," Tsuna grunted as he was pushed backwards hard. That last attack was harder than the last. Hibari was getting annoyed._

"_Use it." Hibari demanded. Tsuna splayed his fingers across the strings, his other fingers on the other end the guitar, moving them rapidly as one finger inched towards the red peace sign button. _

_Crimson electricity sparkled from the guitar strings, the conduit being the guitar pick Tsuna had concealed by his fingers. The metal of his guitar was coated with a type of gloss that prevented it from being the conduit. Hibari's eyes widened slightly as he leaped back to avoid the solidified current of red electricity. It whipped around like a lasso as Tsuna kept playing his erratic notes that reminded one of a coming storm. _

_Hibari knew that if he tried to deflect the deadly onslaught he would be electrocuted. His tonfas was unprotected metal. It could prove fatal. _

_Frowning, tried to get around Tsuna who seeing this, lashed out with the red current. It hot the roof's ground. A sizzling sound was heard as the cement was melted slightly. _

_Scowling, Hibari was put on defensive. "Stop, Omnivore."_

_Tsuna paused, retracting his lasso of electricity, taking his fingers off the strings slightly. _

"_I can't say you disappointed me but I also cannot say you have pleased me…" Hibari murmured. _

_Tsuna blinked in confusion as Hibari smirked at him before walking to the roof's door and disappearing. _

**KHR **

He didn't mean to make Hibari sulk but it couldn't be helped. His true powers were not of peaceful origin despite what it takes to call it forth.

Mukuro and his gang had come over for dinner almost every day the past week. Lambo and I-pin were scared stiff of them besides Chrome and Chikusa. It was quite entertaining Reborn had thought. Nana was so excited to have more mouths to feed. She had fussed over their skinniness.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto had laughed when Nana was kissed on the hand by Mukuro. She blushed so hard she resembled a tomato then proceeded to practically force food on him. Bianchi had nearly poisoned all of them until Tsuna had sabotaged her attempts with barely concealed glees, saying: "I'm keeping the peace here…no poison for dinner, mou~"

Bianchi still hated Tsuna but had since then warmed up to him slightly when he helped her out in the kitchen. No one liked to be around her when she was in the kitchen.

Tsuna positively glowed. He loved having Mukuro and his gang over. This never failed to confuse them. No one had ever wanted them around before. They were convicted criminals after all. But Tsuna did.

He had gotten Gokudera to stop being snide to them much to Mukuro's never-ending amusement. Tsuna thought of Lancia who had suddenly started to tail him much like Gokudera did much to his chagrin. Tsuna called them stalker number one and stalker number two in his head as a joke. Ahh…such peace. Not.

Oh well.

Tsuna was jerked out of his reveries as said pervy pineapple used his Mist flame to make him fall on the floor face first from where had been leaning against the kitchen counter. It was a Saturday so he was at home. Gokudera had to restock his dynamites and Yamamoto was training with his Otou-san. Nana was out shopping.

Reborn had just finished drilling various codes of conduct used in the Mafia. Literally.

Apparently after the thing with the Vendicare he wanted to make sure he didn't act out in ignorance again. Said it would get him killed one day.

"Mukuro~ You're so mean dude," Tsuna groaned. Mukuro chuckled darkly. "That's a nice position you're in, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro purred. Tsuna blushed when he realized he was still face first on the floor with his upper body elevated. Tsuna hurriedly stood up before Mukuro got any of his weird ideas again.

Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome were taking naps. Mukuro had graciously used his illusions to create extra space in Tsuna's house. Tsuna was glad they decided to stay. He could help them better when they were in reach.

Besides it was cold in that creepy amusement park of theirs. They needed the sun to heal their inner peace.

Speaking of suns…Reborn had not so subtly hinted at Ryohei being a suitable Sun Guardian. Mukuro and Chrome were debating the merits of being Tsuna's Mist Guardians. They were still dubious of it, not wanting to be involved with the Mafia but had resigned themselves to the fact that fraternizing with Tsuna meant they were already in deep anyways.

Mukuro chuckled as Tsuna drifted off in his thoughts again. He still regarded Tsuna as foolish.

Tsuna had done much for them. Even Ken had somewhat warmed to him despite the former distrust. Ken's latest endeavor was to get Tsuna to like meat. So far it hasn't happened. Chikusa treated him with indifferent respect yet at times he wondered if he saw something else in his childhood friend's eyes.

Chrome and Tsuna had hit it off quite well. She smiled more than she had in a long time…

Tsuna yawned, causing Mukuro to turn his attention back on his victim. Tsuna had a lot of patience which the Sun Arcobaleno referred to as laziness.

"Mukuro…there's something I need to do," Tsuna murmured, walking to the door. He felt ill meaning auras a few blocks away.

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu…I shall accompany you," he said.

Tsuna shrugged, walking out the door. Lambo and I-pin were playing tag and tried dragging Tsuna into it but he gently pried their fingers off his pants, saying he would play with them when he got back. They pouted but reluctantly understood. They edged away from Mukuro fearfully.

Tsuna started to walk faster, his typical slouch more pronounced than usual. Mukuro followed leisurely.

When they stopped after three blocks, Tsuna peered down a dim alleyway. There were two auras that felt familiar…the others were mere shades of cruelty.

'_It's Kyoko and Ryohei…'_Tsuna thought. Ryohei was bravely trying to fight off the boys that had him pinned to the ground as a couple of other boys had Kyoko by the arms to prevent her escape.

'We'll be taking your sister as our mascot Sasegawa so give up," one of the boys holding Kyoko chortled.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE KYOKO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed as he renewed his struggles.

"Onii-chan! Don't hurt yourself," Kyoko cried. Having seen too much chaotic activity within the cluster of inner peaces, Tsuna stepped into the alley lazily. Mukuro stood back and watched in amusement. Whenever Tsuna got riled up about something or used anything that vaguely resembled violence Mukuro always watched, highly entertained. It didn't happen often.

"Ne, ne…what's this? Ya'll ain't maintaining the peace of life at all…" Tsuna said sternly.

**KHR **

**A.N.: Sorry to leave it there lol XD I hope this turned out alright…please let me know what you thought of it. It would help me greatly. :) Thanks for reading! **

**-Tragic**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: You guys made me so happy! Lol. I just finished moving into my new house…thank god it didn't take too long with all the greedy manpower. **

**Lanaught: Thank you so much! I went back and corrected it all! *Hugs* I love constructive crit lol. **

**Insanity-Red: All in due time hun lol I'm looking forward to writing that and more. Great minds think alike XD Thank you :3 **

**Dashusi4ka: Lol. Dudette :P *Loves to give cliffhangers* **

**VongolaDecima027: Yea he is lol hehehe…and it's terrible ain't it? X.x**

**Anti-Social Otaku: Lol Best to do both…XD He is gonna get more exasperating soon…especially for what I have planned for his meeting with the Varia. Thank you x3**

**Gee: LMAO. That made me laugh…and yes it will be along those lines perhaps a bit more on peace xD **

**Xx79oo9: Thank you :D **

**Lee-Lee-sama: Lol. I can't wait to write it…it will be fun for the both of us I assure you…perhaps in a couple chapters lol You're welcome :) You can relax some now :D Thank you…I hope you enjoy all the chapters XD The Vendici…*Slightly stuck* Lol. I'll figure it out though. No worries. Yeah…in this fic Chrome was with him much of the time and has somehow made progress with him in terms of mellowing…however he is gonna torture Tsuna in other ways hehehe…Yeah…you guys get a say…I might set up a poll and I love yaoi XD **

**ME: I feel honored :D Arigatou! :D And I will ;3 **

**Little yellow dandelion: Thank you :D I love AUs too…I'm trying to make good AUs of my favorite fandoms that are sorta lacking lol Thank you :D I'm glad…Tsuna is someone who in the manga and anime is someone who doesn't like the thought of violence so this isn't too far off. I don't like how Reborn bullies Tsuna…poor kid is always getting bullied. Thank you and it will x3 Umm…I'm setting up a poll. Lol. But most likely down the road. **

**Nemii: Arigatou x3 Yayy for originality lol Thank you :D I like where it's heading too for now XD **

**Hiwatari1708: :D That makes me excited to write even more to hear words like that x3 You reread it? *Hugs* Lol. Tsuna will probably stop eventually…might do an Omake on that. The Varia will come soon x3 Thank you :D And you're welcome ;3 **

**Taira-keimei: You're welcome lol **

**Ambie-chan: :D That warms my heart to know Q.Q Thank you :3 I love R27…it's my number one OTP but I'm gonna do a poll just to be fair.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Ryohei struggled against his many captors. He looked wildly at his baby sister being held back by the other boys. They threatened to hurt her should he resist. Kyoko looked at him worriedly when the boys holding into him pounded their fists at him while jeering.

'_I won't let them have her to the extreme!'_ Ryohei thought angrily. Suddenly familiar words sounded from the entrance to the alley. Ryohei's bruised and bloody face looked up to see Tsuna looking disapproving. A tall boy with dark blue hair in a pineapple style and extreme mismatched eyes stood slightly behind him looking extremely amused._ 'So not an extreme pineapple!' _Ryohei thought, dismayed.

"Watcha all think you're gonna achieve with needless violence anyways? Did ya'll ever get told that it wasn't like groovy at all , ne?" Tsuna continued to berate the dumbfounded group. "Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko breathed.

Mukuro snorted elegantly. "Such a way with words, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna turned towards him with a lazy smile. Suddenly the boys snapped out of their shock, turning angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell us what to do?! The boy holding Kyoko's left arm back, yelled. The others growled their agreement with the other boy. Tsuna sighed dramatically. _'Perhaps I should like scare them? Somehow I doubt t they would fear a midget wielding a guitar no matter how groovy it looks…' _Tsuna mused, before shrugging leisurely.

Just as a couple of boys began to advance on them menacingly, Tsuna took a deep, meditative breath. Mukuro stood back just in time as a swoosh of Sky flames erupted around Tsuna. Ryohei and Kyoko stared in amazement. The boys scrambled back in fear. They dropped Ryohei and Kyoko to the ground, running, screaming about demons, hell, and atonement.

Tsuna breathed back out, calling the Sky flames back into him. He only meant to scare them but perhaps he went too far as he looked at the various puddles of urine on the cement. Sweat dropping, Tsuna turned to the siblings.

"Are you like alright dude, dudette?" Tsuna asked, blinking slowly. Kyoko nodded, giving him a small smile.

"THAT WAS SO EXTREME SAWADA! THANK YOU FOR SAVING KYOKO AND I TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled excitedly, tossing his arms around Tsuna.

Tsuna stumbled slightly under Ryohei's sudden weight. "Hai…arigatou, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said, blushing.

Mukuro stood back, smirking. Tsuna's power was delicious. If only Tsuna wasn't their only way to freedom or he would've possessed his body for it. That and…Chrome adores Tsuna. Mukuro's smirk turned down slightly.

But was that truly all?

Tsuna chuckled as Ryohei attempted to drag him into joining the boxing club. "Ne, ne…I told ya before dude…boxing isn't peaceful," Tsuna drawled, yawning.

Kyoko was worriedly looking over her Onii-chan's wounds. "Don't worry to the extreme Kyoko! I'll be extremely fine," Ryohei was quick to reassure her. Tsuna looked at Ryohei's scrapes critically. "They will get infected if ya don't clean them up though," Tsuna said, reaching into his pockets.

When he sensed the auras earlier one of them reeked of blood so he came prepared. Not in the inner peace sense more like his intuition telling this extra information.

Tsuna tossed a bottle of salve and a roll of bandages which Ryohei caught expertly. He looked at it confusedly.

"How did you know to the extreme?"

Mukuro watched interestedly as Tsuna shrugged while fixing his crooked bandana. Kyoko looked curiously at Tsuna before tugging Ryohei gently towards their house to bandage his wounds.

"MARK MY WORDS SAWADA! I'LL GET YOU INTO THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" were his parting words.

Kyoko smiled apologetically at them. Then it was quiet.

"How do you do it, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna looked at him with a yawn. "Do what man? If you're asking about that time of year every spring, I-

Mukuro cut him off. "No, I already know about that...I'm talking about your Sky flames, how did you get them so early with such expertise?"

Tsuna's eyes darkened slightly. "Ne…that's like so not a peaceful story, dude…" he mumbled, walking past Mukuro.

Mukuro didn't follow after him, instead deciding to walk around Namimori to think.

One way or another he will find out but for now he will leave Tsuna alone. He smirked to himself.

'_Tch, I'm going soft…'_

**KHR **

Tsuna hunched his shoulders. "Mou~ Why did he have ta ask about that?"

Tsuna knew his Kaa-san was probably home by now and wanted to see if she needed help putting the groceries away. Anything to get his mind off what Mukuro asked.

When he turned the corner on his street he noticed right away tall men in black suits crowding the street in front of his house. When they spotted him they bowed down to him with choruses of:

"Vongola Juudaime-sama."

Tsuna scratched his head. "Yo dudes." He patted one of the men on the shoulder as he walked past. They looked at him in surprise by his casual attitude. Tsuna walked into his house bracing himself for the squeals and tackles of the kids.

When he didn't get tackled to the ground or hear anything he pouted.

'_Where did they like go man?'_ he thought, disgruntled.

Tsuna walked up the stairs, noticing idly that the door to his room was open. He peered in before jerking his head to the side abruptly just as a "paintball" whizzed past his head from Reborn's "paintball gun".

It hit the hallway wall behind him. He blinked. There wasn't any red this time. He shrugged.

"Ne, ne Reborn~ Did Kaa-san like tell ya to not play in the house with that?" Tsuna grumbled, plopping cross-legged on the floor in front of the table. He sensed a happy, bubbly aura in front of him in the chair. It was a rare sort of aura…it contained no discontent.

"You are late Dame-Tsuna…I told you to be here for our guest at 4 p.m.," Reborn scolded, ignoring what he said entirely. Tsuna's chair suddenly whirled around. A cheerful, dirty blonde haired man grinned at him. He wore a green jacket with fur on the hood.

"This is Dino of the Chiavarone Family and my former student," Reborn introduced. Dino looked Tsuna over casually. Tsuna grinned lazily at him.

"Sup? It's like nice to meet ya dude," Tsuna yawned, waving a hand leisurely at him. Dino rose an amused eyebrow.

"I see you were right Reborn…he is very laidback," Dino chuckled. Reborn shook his head slowly.

"I may have made an understatement," he murmured as Tsuna started to strum softly on his guitar.

"Ne, ne…where are the kids~" Tsuna sing songed.

"I see what you mean," Dino said, his eyes dancing. Reborn's fedora shielded his eyes.

Even when he tried to coerce Tsuna forcefully to or not to do what he wants him to for the sake of his training Tsuna took it in stride as though he at one time was used to it. But at times when he tried to be forceful he could see uncharacteristic flash of resentment in his large honey eyes.

He knew it would prove disadvantageous if he forced Tsuna to do things too forcefully so he decided on a tamer approach despite his reputation. He didn't know why he cared. His mind flashed to the ice cream and daisy chain gifts and scowled.

That was no reason to be going soft on this loveable fool. Or so he told himself.

"They went out with Maman to the park…they will no doubt be back soon," Reborn replied dispassionately. Tsuna nodded absently, strumming faster as though in a trance. Reborn frowned slightly. Tsuna's mind was in turmoil.

Dino seemed to notice too for he looked at Reborn questioningly. Reborn just shrugged, feigning indifference. Tsuna then suddenly looked up.

"Ne, where the hell did my manners go? Sorry, sorry… my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, dude…call me Tsuna," Tsuna greeted sheepishly. Dino smiled again, his eyes crinkling handsomely.

"No worries, Tsuna."

Tsuna picked up a piece of sheet music, inspected it then put it back in the stack.

Reborn and Dino watched him, interested despite themselves. Tsuna put down some more sheet music that Reborn recognized as Tsuna's own works.

"They are home…their auras are happy," Tsuna said, smiling softly. Dino stared at Tsuna, amazed.

"How did he know? What are auras?" he whispered to Reborn. Reborn turned his head towards Dino. Just as he was about to answer, Tsuna had gotten up gracefully to open the door just as two blurs darted inside.

"Muahahaha, Lambo-san will destroy Reborn so he will stop being mean to Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cackled, tossing a grenade at Reborn. I-pin tackled Lambo the ground a second too late after he threw the grenade. "Lambo, no!" I-pin wailed.

Reborn had kicked the grenade out the window. Tsuna perked up slightly when Dino's aura sharpened into a razor point. It had grown colder with purpose. Dino flung his whip through the window, catching the grenade before it fell and exploded on his subordinates.

It exploded far into the sky.

Cheers erupted from outside. Dino waved at them cheerfully before closing the window. When he turned around he was met with an amusing sight. Reborn was watching it too but it seemed he was used to it.

Tsuna had his hands on his hips, gently berating Lambo. "What did I like say about violence lil man?"

Lambo scuffed his foot against the carpet.

"Tsuna-nii said that it can harm one's inner peace unless without good reason." Lambo pouted.

"Ne, ne…that's correct," Tsuna drawled, patting Lambo's head.

"I-pin sorry, Onii-chan!" I-pin cried. "It's alright, I-pin-chan…keep the peace," Tsuna said, patting her head too.

Tsuna ushered them out of the room with promises that Nana would give them candy. He blinked when he turned around to face two smirking faces. Scratching his head bemusedly, he sat down in his previous position.

"So …not to be like rude or anything dude…but why are you here?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"I'm here to give you tips on becoming a successful Mafia boss!" Dino replied happily.

"Ne…I see." Tsuna grimaced. Reborn's eyes narrowed. Tsuna sometimes went into these moods especially when his position of power was brought up. Reborn didn't like it.

Leon changed into a heavy green hammer. Reborn swung it around and hit Tsuna on the head.

"Mou~ That huuuurt Reborn," Tsuna whined, holding his head in his hands.

There we go. The dissonance vanished for now.

"Good…we need to build up your pitiful pain tolerance."

Dino looked apologetically at Tsuna. "I know what you're going through…but he grows on you eventually."

To his surprise Tsuna laughed. Reborn glared ominously at them.

"Reborn has already grown on me man…I like love his aura but his inner peace could like use some work," Tsuna said with a lazy grin. Reborn twitched. Words like that made him unsure of himself.

Dino laughed softly. Suddenly Nana yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready. Tsuna hurriedly left the room.

It was awkward in there with them. He didn't know why. Tsuna poked his head into the kitchen to see Bianchi and his Kaa-san filling plates. He didn't see Chrome, Mukuro, Ken, or Chikusa anywhere. Then he remembered.

Reborn told them they had to find another place to stay until Dino left. Tsuna didn't like it. Mukuro almost decided to spite him by staying but Chrome had persuaded him to obey.

"I hope ya kept the peace with the food dudette," Tsuna said to Bianchi who gave him a dirty look. Nana giggled.

"Are Reborn-chan and Dino-kun coming?" she asked. Tsuna grinned. "Ne, ne…yeah."

They appeared just as Tsuna finished speaking, taking seats around the table. Lambo and I-pin ran though the kitchen to get the only seat by Tsuna. I-pin won, having daringly tripped Lambo and climbed onto the chair first. Lambo was about to throw a tantrum which Reborn was already prepared to shoot him for when Tsuna interfered.

"Mou…this chair is like big enough for two," Tsuna grumbled, picking Lambo up and sitting him next to I-pin. Lambo stuck his tongue at her and she just turned her head away, pouting. Tsuna chuckled.

Dino smiled. '_He'll make a good Mafia boss for Vongola…'_

They all started eating. "Hey lil bro could you pass the soy sauce please?" Dino asked Tsuna casually. Tsuna blinked owlishly at him before handing him the sauce.

He was used to people calling him weird names.

Tsuna, despite the cheerfully content auras around that usually soothed him, felt his eyes darken. He pushed the not so peaceful memories to the back of his head. He didn't notice Reborn and Dino looking at him.

When dinner was over, Tsuna went to help his Kaa-san with cleaning the kitchen but Bianchi stood in his way. "I'll help Maman…Reborn wants to talk with you," she said.

Tsuna yawned. "So that's why his aura turned so determined, ne…"

That one sentence was a loaded statement as though he knew more than he should.

Bianchi rolled her eyes before going to help Nana with the dishes. Tsuna watched fondly as Lambo and I-pin sleepily laid side by side on the couch when he passed the living room to go up the stairs. When he walked through his door he was accosted by Dino who threw him into his chair. Before he could get up and away, Reborn had wrapped ropes around him and the chair, preventing his escape.

"Yo…what's with this dudes? Do I like look weird? Wrapped in fucking ropes, ne?" Tsuna grumbled, struggling slightly against the ropes.

"Dame-Tsuna…there is something bothering you and we will rip it out of you if need be," Reborn stated calmly. He stood by Dino on the bed who looked concerned.

"Mou…I have like no clue what yer on about."

Reborn's large, charcoal eyes narrowed. He knew that scare tactics won't work on Tsuna. He will likely have to use reverse psychology. If he was right which he usually was then it had to do with Tsuna's past which even the Vongola spies must've missed.

"What happened to you all those years ago?" Reborn asked, acting as though he knew what happened. Tsuna's eyes widened minutely before crinkling into his customary lazy slants. "Ne, ne…well Kaa-san gave birth to me, then-" Reborn cut him off. Dino looked like he didn't know whether to be amused or still concerned. He settled for something in between.

"Not that Dame-Tsuna…I'm serious," Reborn said darkly. Tsuna's mind even after two months was still hard to decipher. He could only get snippets of emotions really, nothing coherent.

Tsuna's eyes held a flicker of unusual shadow that their trained eyes caught. "You don't really know," Tsuna whispers softly.

"Yes I do," Reborn said simply. Tsuna's head fell forward his long bangs threaded with brightly colored beads and feathers falling in front of his face, hiding him.

"Man…no one should know about it…they were so _violently ruthless_…"

Dino leaned forward, his eyes flicking towards Reborn's in worry. Reborn merely gave him a sharp look that said plainly to stay put of it or else. No one noticed the light mist outside the window lit up by the half-moon. It lingered for Tsuna's next words. Tsuna took a shaky breath.

"It wasn't like my fault man…for years they hurt others...hurt _me_ all for the sake of violence, to show they were better than the ones with lesser power…for kids they were way into violence."

Tsuna's voice was racked with pain as he relived his past. It happened years ago but it sometimes when something that had him bothered the memory would come back to haunt him, to remind him to never condone violence…_ever. _Reborn, Dino, and the mist listened raptly.

**Flashback**

Tsuna was seven. He was a bright kid. The teachers loved his way of being a mediator. Tsuna never instigated petty fights unlike most kids his age. But one day the older kids started to use him as a way to vent. Tsuna would take it with dignity even as he tried to preach the meaning of peace to them.

One year later it all changed.

Tsuna could handle it if they just hurt him but when people who had gentle, unharmed, bright inner peaces started to get involved, when they started to corrupt other's auras which was essential to life, to Nature, Tsuna snapped.

At the age of ten, Tsuna started to find ways to retaliate, to save the ones who were headed down the path of violence due to the ones who were already lost. With his bright mind, peaceful thoughts, and the awakening of a strange power, he crafted what would become his life line in so many ways for the rest of his life. At the time he didn't know it.

It was his guitar.

He found that whenever he channeled his flames, his power, the mechanisms he built within would react. Eventually as his inner peace changed, his aura did too, gaining him different kinds of power, of flames.

One day, at the age of ten, he committed his first and what he hoped his last act of violence. The spiteful kids never hurt him or those who still had a chance of happiness in life again but it left Tsuna a scar on his inner peace, his soul.

**Flashback** **End **

This Mafia business had woken up what was best laid to rest forever. He could never forgive himself for not keeping the peace.

Reborn whacked him on the hard viciously. Tsuna yelped. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself, Dame-Tsuna, think of those who would've been hurt had you not used violence."

"What you did was justified Tsuna," Dino said seriously, adding his two cents. Tsuna shook his head slowly, the beads in his hair clacking gently.

"You ain't comprehending, dudes…that one moment when I had acted out the way they did I became like them…it like tarnished the one thing I vowed to keep intact," Tsuna said. Reborn resisted the urge to facepalm. Sometimes he wondered if Nono really had his senses about him at times.

Dino tried a different tactic when he realized Reborn's idea wasn't helping much. The unnoticed mist outside shifted though the window.

"Tsuna…think of the people you saved! They probably have happy auras," Dino said cheerfully. Tsuna stared slightly deadpan at him. "It's their inner peace man."

Dino sweatdropped. "Hai, hai…inner peace not auras."

Reborn raised his head towards the mist. "Mukuro…we know you're there…at least Tsuna and I do," Reborn said, smirking at Dino's indignant squawk. Tsuna lifted his head towards Mukuro who had solidified from mist to his corporeal form.

Dino started. So this was the Mukuro Reborn told him about. He made him wary.

"Yo pineapple…ya came to see me tied up like S&M while telling my would-be molesters sad stories, ne?" Tsuna drawled, smiling. Mukuro snickered while Dino blushed. Reborn hid his face under his fedora.

"You know me so well, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, amused.

Tsuna grimaced. "Could you all like untie me…I won't kill myself over this 'cuz that would be like so not groovy."

Reborn looked at Tsuna to assess whether or not Tsuna was stable again. It seemed since Tsuna told them this he had calmed down some. Nodding his head curtly, he made a slightly suspicious Dino untie the ropes.

"Arigatou dude."

"Aw…but you looked pretty ravishable tied up," Mukuro whined softly. They rolled their eyes.

So typical of Mukuro.

"Ne, ne…I like swear your aura is becoming perverse every day, pineapple," Tsuna said with a yawn as he stretched.

Dino blinked confused. "I still don't know what you mean by auras or inner peace," he said.

Reborn looked like he wanted to smack his former student silly for asking. Mukuro suddenly looked sort of awkward so he left, saying he had to go make sure his friends weren't corrupting Chrome.

Tsuna's eyes gained a gleam. Dino looked at him warily.

"Your inner peace is like your soul dude…it affects whether or not ya have a peaceful life of purity, and your aura is an extension of that peace, a representation of yourself so to speak," Tsuna explained, waltzing around his room, collecting scattered sheet music.

Dino still looked confused but shrugged it off. The Tenth boss of Vongola sure was an odd duck.

"That's what you get for asking dumbass," Reborn grumbled irritably. He heard that inner peace and auras speech far too many times. He practically had it committed to memory. What pissed him off most was that he still had a difficult time digesting Tsuna's life long concept of peace.

Tsuna yawned. "It's late man…I'm tired as hell," Tsuna mumbled, shuffling through more sheet music. How many does he have anyways they wondered.

Dino laughed. "I'll go to sleep now…my subordinates are at the hotel since there isn't much room here…" Dino rambled as he closed the door behind him. Reborn and Tsuna were left alone.

Reborn stared at Tsuna as he looked through his sheet music.

"Why are looking through those, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna barely looked up. "I need to like find some groovy music for our guests to Namimori…they have really troubled auras, ya know? Their inner peace is like trash…so not peaceful at all," Tsuna replied absently.

'_Does he know about the Varia?' _Reborn wondered. Naw, Tsuna was just being Tsuna. He probably did feel them but if he did that must mean they were almost to Namimori or Japan in general.

That…could be an interesting encounter. Reborn almost felt sorry for the Varia. Almost.

Needless to say Reborn fell asleep to the sounds of Tsuna practicing hippie music.

It was almost soothing. Reborn scowled in his sleep.

'_My idiotic, peace loving student with issues is growing on me after all…shoot me now.'_

**KHR **

**A.N.: I hope ya'll liked this chapter :D I'll set up a poll soon for pairings XD Please leave at least a word of how well I'm doing x3 It will get me motivated even with less time lol *Feels bad I didn't get Hibari in this chapter* DX Definitely next chappie. Dun dun da dun~ The Varia too. *Ducks wine glass amid a grouchy voice yelling trash***

**-Tragic**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Whoa…:D Thank you minna~ I'm so happy all of you love this XD I enjoy writing it. **

**Lanaught: Lmao XD That is funny and a scenario that could happen lol I'm glad and I'm going to thank you anyways 'cuz I want to :D Without some of your advice this story would be a little messed up lol **

**Little yellow dandelion: Thank you :D Lol. I know D: I'll get Dino a bigger part soon :3 I will and thanks again lol **

**Dashusi4ka: Thank you :D **

**Ambie-chan: Thank you! ;D I'm glad lol **

**Anti-Social Otaku: Lol Poor Reborn…heh. You were sorta my inspiration for his attitude to this Tsuna. And yes…poor Varia will get the worst of Hippie! Tsuna muahahaha *Coughs* I will. **

**Seagem: Yay :D Yeah…that's mostly how he is **lol** Thank you :3 That is a good thing lol **

**Moonlight-phonex101: Yup…AND I WILL TO THE EXTREME. Lol.**

**StardustDreams: I was laughing myself writing that small part lol I'm glad you laughed XD **

**Dumti: Looking forward to writing it lol And thank you x3 **

**Chibi'prince-sama: Reborn 3 Poor Varia…heh**

**VongolaDecima027: Lol XD Dino is fun to write. I'm glad you laughed x3 And I will :D **

**Lee-Lee-sama: I'm glad it was wonderful XD Don't overstress yourself D: Least ya got it read eventually lol Thank you :D It was record time lol 4 days XD Housewarming? Psh lol Thank you :D I thought it would be a good idea to show some of Tsuna's past but I will go more in depth later. XD I'm glad you find that funny XD Cuz I like did too…I'm gonna do Haru first then the Varia xD Tsuna is for the most part small, adorable, submissive but maybe he could take a more assertive role? I will set up a poll lol Its ok…everyone has their preference lol Your idea has merit **

**Taira-keimei: Lol I will set that as an option in the poll I'm gonna make soon.**

**Twilight Emo Wind Goddess: Thank you and I do too x3 She's in this chappie lol Heh…get ready for that showdown lol **

**Scarlet rose white: Thank you and here you go :D **

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

It was Monday and as usual Gokudera and Yamamoto bickered on the way to school. However they now did it quietly since Tsuna once said that it disrupted the beauty of the morning and scared nature away. Reborn was snoozing on Tsuna's head, a big snot bubble coming from his nose. Tsuna blinked.

A rather excitable, giggly aura was nearby, looking at them or rather Reborn. It made Tsuna feel tired.

It was around the corner they were about to turn. A small, brown haired, brown eyed girl that vaguely reminded Tsuna of a hyper squirrel jumped out in front of them. She bypassed an irate Gokudera and amused Yamamoto to make a beeline for Reborn and Tsuna. By this time Reborn was awake, staring at the girl with an empty expression in his black eyes.

"Aww! He is so kawaii, desu!" she squealed, making them wince. Gokudera angrily stomped towards her, several dynamites blazing. Yamamoto hurriedly followed to prevent him from doing too much damage.

"Who the fuck are you?! Get the fuck away from Juudaime, bitch!" Gokudera spat. The unknown girl turned towards Gokudera, angry fire in her eyes.

"The name is Haru, desu! Hahi, you're such a rude boy," she said angrily. With that she turned her back on Gokudera, ignoring him in favor of Reborn.

A laughing Yamamoto restrained an incensed Gokudera while extinguishing his dynamite before they blew them up

Tsuna throughout all this was yawning. Haru made him so sleepy with her energy which intrigued him. Her inner peace was like a busy carnival. Loud, boisterous, and too excited. He didn't much like it personally but at least it was a benign one overall.

Reborn was smirking at his student's thoughts.

"Who is this, desu? Your little brother?" Haru asked, her eyes gleaming disturbingly at Reborn.

Before Tsuna could speak, Reborn replied. "I am Reborn, a professional hitman and I am tutoring Tsuna to be a successful Mafia boss."

Haru's eyes widened before an angry frown appeared on her face. She glared hatefully at Tsuna.

"What have you been teaching this pure, beautiful baby?!" she screeched, swinging back a hand to smack him across the face. Reborn was curious as to how this would go while Gokudera and Yamamoto both looked ready to jump her and kill her off if not for Reborn's deadly glare to not interfere. Gokudera almost disobeyed but Yamamoto reluctantly held him back.

Tsuna sighed before leisurely tilting his head to the side where her hand swished harmlessly by.

"Ne, ne…what's with ya dudette? Have ya like no common sense whatsoever? Violence isn't always the answer…sheesh," Tsuna grumbled, before walking past a stunned Haru.

'_He's so fast…'_ she thought, amazed despite her ire.

"This isn't over! I will get revenge for Reborn-chan…I'll take him away from you and treat him as all pure white babies should be treated, with lots of love and hugs!" Haru screamed after Tsuna. Gokudera snorted disdainfully as he ignored her. She was fucking annoying. Yamamoto scratched his head bemusedly.

Tsuna didn't look back but he waved lazily at her with his back turned. He heard her huff and stalk off towards her school no doubt.

Reborn was ignoring everyone even as he felt a shiver of trepidation at her words. Oh, lord the diapers…

'_Tsuna must have had a lot of practice dodging when he was bullied…nowadays it seems he is just ridiculed not bullied…it almost seems as though he is feared to an extent but it's not noticeable…' _Reborn mused.

They reached the school with one minute to spare. Hibari was glowering at them moodily. He still hasn't forgiven Tsuna for not going all out in their promised spar. Tsuna still waved at him though which seemed to make Hibari's mood worse. "Omnivore, Herbivores…get to class before I bite you to death," Hibari growled.

Before Gokudera could protest hotly Yamamoto and Tsuna dragged him to class. Hibari and Reborn who had jumped off Tsuna's head to land on Hibari's shoulder could hear Tsuna telling Gokudera that if he kept losing his temper he would get high blood pressure when he got older and that it wasn't peaceful at all man.

Reborn smirked before glowering at the little, yellow puffball of a bird on Hibari's other shoulder, and he could swear that it was mocking him. Hibari respected Reborn whom he called baby, so he didn't mind him on his shoulder. That could change if he shot his bird though so he refrained.

"Powerful enemies are coming to Namimori," Reborn stated casually before disappearing into one his secret alcoves. Hibari's mood improved some as his smile turned bloodthirsty.

Somewhere nearby, Mukuro laughed creepily when he heard what Reborn said. No doubt the Sun Arcobaleno knew he was there and wanted him to eavesdrop. Chrome looked worriedly at her Mukuro-sama. She hoped that he, Ken, Chikusa, and Tsuna would be alright in the battle to come.

Reborn appeared out of his elevator built into a tree that looked into Tsuna's current classroom. He felt one of his fellow Arcobalenos nearby. Judging by the feel it was Fong. Reborn watched interestedly as Tsuna looked out the classroom window at him with half lidded eyes. Tsuna apparently felt both his and Fong's aura.

He seemed to like Fong's aura if that peaceful expression on his face was anything to go by. Reborn aimed his gun at Tsuna with a warning look in his eyes that said, "_Pay attention to your studies or else"_

Tsuna pouted at him before lazily turning his head away. Reborn scowled when he heard a kind chuckle behind him. Fong stepped closer to him on the branch.

"Is that your student, Reborn? He's something else." Reborn didn't turn to look at him. He used the tip of his gun to tilt his fedora up. Leon was sleeping on his hat. He was using a different gun, Leon was more of a decoy.

Fong continued despite Reborn's silence.

"I just finished a mission so I came here to see how my student and nephew are doing."

Reborn grunted. Fong's long black braid swished as he turned his head towards him.

"So…care to tell me more about your student?"

Reborn turned a rather weak glare on him before deigning to reply. "He has a lot of potential…more I daresay than the Primo himself but his weakness is too much of a problem," Reborn said, watching Tsuna yawn again in the last five minutes than one did in a week.

He would have to keep Haru away from Tsuna if she made him this tired…Tsuna may be too wiped to do his training. Oh well…that was what cruel and unjust punishment was for right?

Fong chuckled again. "That is good…he is very different from yourself…his Chi is very peaceful with light turbulence."

Reborn finally turned to glare at him again. "Not you too," Reborn grumbled irritably. Fong merely looked back him with a smile. "It is a Chinese reference that can be drawn merely from the person's impression of you," Fong explained.

Reborn grunted before turning his attention back on Tsuna who was picking up his things to go to his next class. He waved out the window to them with a crooked grin. Reborn rolled his eyes slightly, causing to Tsuna's eyes to crinkle. Fong watched the interaction amusedly. Reborn seemed to have softened some since coming to train Tsunayoshi-san.

**KHR **

Tsuna was walking home alone that day. Gokudera got detention which he almost skipped so he could walk Tsuna home but he got dragged off by an irate teacher. It was only by Tsuna's wishes he didn't blow the school and teacher sky high. Hibari would've been out for blood if he had. Tsuna was just relieved he prevented violence.

Yamamoto had apologetically told Tsuna his Otou-san needed extra help in the sushi shop.

Tsuna immediately felt Reborn and that peaceful aura following him. He also felt a more undesirable aura too. It was that girl Haru. Her inner peace was like that of a determined warrior seeking vengeance only more annoying.

So he was not lonely at all.

Tsuna decided to take a detour across his favorite bridge. The water lapped at the shore gently. It was quiet until Haru came closer.

She wore heavy, clunky sports equipment and helmet with a hockey stick in her hand. Tsuna blinked at her lazily.

"Sup…is it like Halloween already, ne?" Tsuna asked, scratching his head. Somewhere nearby Reborn facepalmed and Fong was holding back soft laughter.

'_Dame-Tsuna doesn't know how to handle women at all…so tactless.' _Reborn thought.

Haru huffed angrily. "I will fight you to save Reborn-chan from your wicked teachings!" she yelled, her voice muffled by the helmet.

Reborn glared at Fong, daring him to say anything. Fong looked away, whistling innocently.

Tsuna sighed dramatically as he flourished his hands towards her. "So it's not Halloween, man? Sucha shame."

Haru's face flushed in anger. "No, you damn idiot! Prepare to face Haru's wrath, desu!" she cried before slowly clunking forward with hockey stick raised.

Within a few minutes of swinging the hockey stick and Tsuna dodging every weakening strike with ease, Haru was panting and sweating.

Tsuna had taken out a joint, lighting it up. He sucked on it leisurely while observing Haru with lazy, slanted eyes.

Just as Tsuna, Reborn, and Fong predicted she collapsed. Tsuna knelt a few feet away from her. Haru coughed on the smoke, turning a weak glare on him. Reborn and Fong waited on the bridge's arch to see what Tsuna would do. It didn't take long.

"Maaaan, ya sure are a handful…did ya like know that your heavy clothes would impede your movements? Ne, besides I am not teaching wicked things to a baby, ya got me?" Tsuna said, eyes flashing orange.

Haru stared at him. His words despite being slightly rude and slurred were genuine. She scowled. Perhaps she had been too hasty but the boy before her still pissed her off. She had a feeling he pissed females off a lot.

Tsuna held out a hand to her which she slapped away. She may not be mad at him but she wouldn't accept his help. Grabbing her hockey stick she saw Reborn-chan and another adorable baby wearing red on the bridge.

Ignoring the hockey stick she rushed over to them, about to hug one of them. Too bad for her the one she wanted to hug was Reborn who stepped aside, causing her to fly over the side of the bridge into the water.

Fong looked reproachfully at Reborn who shrugged carelessly. He wanted to test his student.

Tsuna looked over the edge at Haru who was struggling to swim with her heavy clothes on and failing. He sighed before leaping onto the bridge, jumping into the water feet first. When he got to a panicking Haru, he hooked his arms around her torso, dragging her through the water to the shore. He proceeded to dump her there, knowing she was going to be fine. Her aura was panicky but not in any immediate danger.

Haru watched as he walked away, struggling out of her waterlogged, heavy clothes to reveal a tank top and skirt. She ran after Tsuna, darting in front of him.

"I will be your wife one day, desu!" she yelled, brown eyes gleaming creepily. Tsuna yawned as though he wasn't drenched to the bone.

"Like whoa dudette…I don't like swing that way," Tsuna said, fixing his askew feathers. She ignored what he said in favor of what she imagined he said. '_She changes her mind too fast, ne…' _Tsuna thought, shuddering.

Haru followed him home. Reborn was smirking the entire way. Fong followed Reborn to see I-pin.

Reborn knew Tsuna was going to make him pay for what he just did. It ought to be interesting.

Nana was excited to have another person to feed. Tsuna really didn't want her to stay at all.

Mukuro and his gang were there. Ken didn't like Haru if his growling was any indication. Chikusa held him back from doing any damage thankfully.

Tsuna asked his Kaa-san where Bianchi was and she said she went to collect herbs. Tsuna blinked then shrugged.

Dinner was hectic what with Ken trying to steal Chikusa's tempura shrimp, Mukuro goading them on, Chrome trying to get Lambo to eat properly, Haru proclaiming her love to a tired Tsuna, and Reborn blasting bullets through everyone's water glasses.

Fong and I-pin were talking to each other softly. He smiled gently at her. She said she loved being here for her kind Onii-chan, Maman, and crazy broccoli monster.

Tsuna still didn't know whether he liked the hectic atmosphere. His Kaa-san was happy though. She had always wanted a big family to feed.

As soon as dinner was over Tsuna discreetly kicked Haru out. Reborn noticed and smirked.

Just as Tsuna was beginning to wonder where Dino and his subordinates were, Dino had popped through the door. He looked urgent as he gestured for Reborn to talk to him privately. Tsuna followed. Mukuro and his gang looked curiously at them. Tsuna hesitated before waving a hand for them to follow.

Fong looked at them inquisitively. Nana needed his help getting the kids to bed so he decided to wait to see if Reborn or Tsuna would fill him in later.

He hoped he wouldn't regret it later but Mukuro had just recently decided to become his Mist Guardian that afternoon so he deserved to know what the hell was happening even if Tsuna himself didn't know yet. And where Mukuro went his gang went too.

Tsuna vaguely heard Dino tripping on the stairs and shook his head fondly.

They stepped into Tsuna's room. Chrome carefully stepped over a suspiciously neat stack of sheet music. Dino sat in the chair while Reborn sat on Tsuna head. Everyone else took the bed or floor.

Dino took a deep breath before starting. "The Varia is here in Namimori."

Dead silence.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Well, they took their time," Reborn said casually.

"Kufufu…the Varia? Their leader is a Decimo candidate too, hmm?" Mukuro chuckled darkly. Chrome looked uncertain. Chikusa impassive and Ken excited.

Tsuna yawned. "Ne, ne…who are these Varia dudes? Are they like those trashy inner peaces I feel about…7 miles away? 'Cuz I have like these rad songs to sing to them."

They stared at him. Such a typical, Tsuna response. Seven miles? That wasn't very far at all.

"They want to fight you and your Guardians for the Vongola rings so their Boss, Xanxus will be Decimo," Reborn explained.

Tsuna grimaced. "Violence? Ne, ne…why ain't I not surprised, man?"

Everyone besides Chrome and Dino rolled their eyes. Reborn ignored Tsuna's words and continued.

"I have taken the liberty of informing most of your Guardians of a battle to come, Dame-Tsuna."

"What 'bout Lancia? Is he like joining?" Tsuna asked, threading several rainbow colored beads through a thick strand of hair.

Reborn glanced at him. Lancia was bound and determined to stay in Japan near Tsuna but there was no room in the house so he stayed with Dino's subordinates in their hotel. No doubt the strongest man in Italy wanted to redeem himself in Tsuna's eyes even though none of it was his fault. However, Reborn knew Lancia wouldn't be able to help in this so he had made sure he knew nothing.

"He is otherwise engaged with other things and will not take part," Reborn replied, shielding his eyes.

Tsuna blinked. "Ne, ne I see…I like know you're lying 'cuz your inner peace flickered but I know it's probably in his best interests so it's groovy, man."

Everyone shifted uneasily. It was disturbing to know Tsuna knew when they lied. Reborn wasn't surprised, having known this for a while. Even now he was impressed.

Anyways back to the situation.

Tsuna didn't look happy about his and his friend's involvement with the battle to come. However Reborn could tell that Tsuna seemed eager to change the Varia. His student didn't like what he called "unstable inner peaces" and by Kami that was what the Varia's were.

Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora. When time comes it will be…_interesting_ to see whether or not the Varia will succumb to Tsuna's…charms. He squashed the niggling thread of genuine concern when he looked at Tsuna.

Hopefully the Varia won't kill him for singing to them.

Reborn sighed as Dino got up from the chair, tripping over thin air as he tried to get to the door. Ken roared in laughter. Chrome helped him up. Chikusa remained impassive except for a brief glimmer of amusement. Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna had fallen asleep, his hand leaning against his hand. No matter what happens you can count on Tsuna to sleep through most of it.

Reborn's smirk widened. He shot the ceiling above Tsuna's head, causing a big piece of plaster to fall on his head.

Tsuna yelped. Everyone snickered. It was such a girlish sound.

Dino blushed, stammering that he needed to get back to the hotel to check on his subordinates. Ken and Chikusa gave the excuse to get dessert while hiding their flushed cheeks. Tsuna was too fucking adorable. Chrome was giggling about their reactions. Reborn himself had his face turned away.

Mukuro had no such inclinations. "Kufufu…my, my…you sounded positively _delicious_ Tsunayoshi-kun," he purred, looking down at Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked at him. He was confused. "You're saying weird things again, man…like where did everyone go, ne?"

Mukuro, Reborn, and Chrome resisted the urge to face plant. It was like he didn't even know what a sexual innuendo was! He probably didn't Reborn reflected dryly.

Reborn's hand twitched to aim his gun at Mukuro's leering face looking at Tsuna.

If the fight with the Varia didn't kill Mukuro he was sure to.

Chrome watched along with a bemused Tsuna as tension rose between Reborn and her Mukuro-sama.

"Whoa, dudes…your auras are like a stretched rubber band," Tsuna mumbled. Needless to say he had to duck a bullet and a trident. Chrome shook her head sadly.

Poor Tsuna-san she thought.

He was caught between a rock and a hard place which were essentially the same without escape.

**KHR **

There were various Vongola buildings stationed through many countries, each taking the appearance of innocuous establishments. In this case a highly prestigious and wealthy hotel in Japan, a couple of miles outside Namimori. It was so close they considered it _in _Namimori. Currently it was in a state of…_disrepair._

"TRASH! You call this fucking high quality wine?!" a deep voice slurred, tossing his third wine glass that night at a cowering serving maid. Mammon hovered out of sight behind Xanxus's throne, adding up the damage costs with an ugly grimace. The serving maid nodded fearfully, trembling as she ran out of the room.

Leviathan or better known as Levi stood as close to his precious boss as he dared. His devotion truly knew no bounds just like a certain puppy's.

(Several miles away, a certain bomber sneezes.)

Lussuria, Belphegor or rather known as Bel, were elsewhere in the vast hotel, no doubt making provocative comments to freak out customers or throwing knives at unsuspecting servants respectively.

Flan was scoping out the variety of food in the dining room. He just recently came back from Kokuyo Land after being nearly killed by the Sun Arcobaleno. He was the reason they even knew about the other living Decimo candidate. Mukuro's gang wasn't where his future lay so he didn't have many if any regrets betraying them.

The Gola Mosca was in the far corner of the room, standing intimidatingly.

Just as a different scared serving maid had dropped off the hopefully better wine, Superbi Squalo pushed past her roughly to get into the room. She scampered off hurriedly.

"VOOOI! Xan-he was abruptly cut off as another poor wine glass filled with blood red wine flew past, this time hitting him in the head. It stained his pure silver hair reddish pink. Xanxus guffawed harshly.

"You shitty boss! You could have killed me!" Squalo howled, stomping closer to Xanxus.

"If you died from that you would prove me right that you were nothing but trash!" Xanxus growled, taking a gulp of wine from the bottle this time.

Squalo scowled.

"What did you want trash? I'm fucking busy…have you heard from that shitty Sun Arcobaleno, yet?" Xanxus demanded impatiently, his fingers itching to throw the bottle at Squalo.

"VOI! That's what I came to see you about you shitty boss…the false Decimo brat is challenging us to the Vongola Ring battle!"

It seemed Squalo had already informed the others judging by how his enthusiasm dimmed some.

Everyone imperceptibly perked up at the interesting news.

Xanxus glared at him venomously, slightly glazed over eyes excited.

"It's about fucking time the wimpy trash agreed."

If only they knew what was in store for them.

**KHR **

**A.N.: **I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I'm so tired XD Lol. Please let me know if anything is confusing you.

-Tragic


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Oh my god :D Thanks guys! XD I wasn't expecting so many reviews for this…honestly. To me my writing skills are sad but whatever makes ya'll happy makes me happy. Of course, room for improvement wouldn't hurt, ne?**

**Animeangel2798: Lol Ya don't really have to. xD **

**Fatesmask: Ya won't have to :P Well…long anyways. **

**Zex: Lol XD I'm happy this is funny XD Thank you…loved writing it. **

**Anti-Social Otaku: I can be quick when I want to lol xD Yup lol I have weird inspirations. Not that you're weird or anything…err…moving on. Yeah, my intention was to leave a cliffhanger with the Varia to get more feedback. I'm an evil genius. Yup…I love Mukuro XD And his pervertedness. Reborn would kill him if Tsuna would let him but he won't so…jealousy reigns :D I chose laughter despite the fact if they were real they would probably kill me. Naw, he won't get them killed. Tsuna managed to mellow out Gokudera and Lambo some lol Things will be easier for their fight with the Varia…perhaps. So can I and no they won't XD **

**StardustDreams: XD Lmao. I'm glad lol I was smirking when I typed that. And yes, yes it was but nothing is definite. Fong is Chinese and knows things like Zen which is an Oriental way of peace. I think. Glad ya liked it…thought it would be fitting.**

**Dashusi4ka: Really? XD That's great…glad ya didn't wake her up lol I would've felt bad making the story funny enough for you to laugh that hard :P Oh I plan on Xanxus having his very own daisy chain courtesy of Tsu-chan…I even have a song planned for that scene…its **_**perfect.**_

**VongolaDecima027: Lol XD I laughed when researching various songs. Of course, I'll put an original song by me in here. Eventually. Their reactions will be priceless I assure you and here ya go lol**

**Guest: Thank you so much and gomenasai *Bows* I fixed it. Thank you :) That would've been funny XD You find out in this chapter. I love Flan so I decided to switch things around to get him in here faster. And I can imagine him doing that XD I will ;3**

**PrimoGiotto5510: Hehehe…and yeah. I can't write het to save my life. There may or may not be any definite pairings. **

**Scarlet rose white: XD Lol**

**Sleepdeprived91: Thanks! He's cooler than me that's for sure lol Thank you XD I don't much like Haru either. Canon or fanfic.**

**Gee: Welcome back. Lol. I like that…comical. Lol XD I'm glad. That dialogue is still funny too. Yeah it like probably did lol **

**Lanaught: Yeah it was messed up then when I corrected it, it righted itself I think lol Yeah XD Those two would be funny when teamed up. Wait no longer lol**

**Taira-keimei: No problem lol**

**Hiwatari1708: Sorry to hear that. I hate when I have no internet. Varia~ And Iemitsu will come soon but be warned I hate him XD You will have to see. You're welcome. **

**DMCP: Thank you very much XD I hope you didn't get in trouble and passed the test XD Lol. I'll always update in my spare time (babysits) lol I'm glad XD That was what I was hoping for.**

**Also….I might stop replying to reviews after this unless asked questions. It makes me feel bad because it's making the story/chapter seem longer than it is.**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Reborn stared. Then stared some more. Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't better off. However, Gokudera had his usual reverent-adoring-awed-with -Juudaime-look only it was amplified with genuine pride. Yamamoto whistled lowly.

Currently it was after school on a Tuesday, and they had stayed after because Tsuna wanted to practice a new song on the piano. Reborn had come by to drag Tsuna off for more intense training to prepare for the Varia.

He hadn't counted on the sheer…_beauty_ that was Tsuna's musical prowess. Sure he had heard Tsuna sing but never seriously and always with a guitar. Everything he had ever heard before paled in comparison to Tsuna's voice. He tried to scowl but found he could not.

"He said that only angels could fly~"

Gokudera felt tears prickle his eyes. His Juudaime was so beautiful.

"Man, you oughta see her fly~"

Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna sure was talented. In more ways than one it would seem.

"And with a broken wing, she carries her dreams~

"And you oughta see her flyyyyyyyyyy~" That last haunting crescendo made shivers go down their spines. It was high and pure. They were unaware that a male's voice could go that high. No dirty thoughts intended….much.

Reborn coughed to mask his slight embarrassment at being enraptured by such a simple thing.

Hibari stood in the hallway, watching through the doorway. His bird, Hibird, was chirping, _Herbivores, Omnivore, Herbivores. _His narrow eyes were inscrutable but Reborn could see a hint of admiration in them but knew Hibari would rather kill himself than admit it.

"Herbivores, Omnivore, baby…why are you disrupting the peace of Nami-chuu afterhours?" he asked, fully expecting his rhetorical question to not be answered.

A seething Gokudera was held back by a laughing Yamamoto at the "bastard's impudence." Tsuna's fingers tapped out a few more low notes in response, strangely quiet after his voice faded out. So Reborn answered the impatient Skylark.

"I am here to retrieve Dame-Tsuna for training."

Hibari inclined his head slightly to show he heard. "I see…get out of here before I bite you to death."

Then he stalked off, Hibird's cheery chirping echoing through the empty halls.

"That arrogant, fucking sonuvabitch," Gokudera hissed, jerking his arm roughly out of Yamamoto's grip. Yamamoto chuckled. He found Gokudera highly amusing.

"Ne, ne…he just has problems showing his emotions dudes," Tsuna yawned, standing up from the piano bench gracefully. Reborn eyed him. '_Indeed.'_ He thought dryly.

**KHR**

"Mou~Reborn~ Do I like have to, man?" Tsuna whined.

Currently, they were in the large, grassy soccer field behind Nami-chuu. Reborn decided that while he was mainly going to train Tsuna at the moment, he also wanted to see how much his Guardians have improved and perhaps offer them some "exercises" as well. He scrutinized Yamamoto's stance which over the past few months had become more balanced, proud, and capable like that of an honorable swordsman. Smirking, he recalled Yamamoto Tsuyoshi when he was still an active force in Vongola. He had no doubts his son would surpass him.

Then while his student was still pouting, he observed Gokudera who was trying to make Dame-Tsuna feel better. Their bond was very strong having many of the same interests among various other things. Gokudera's devotion was blinding. Tsuna had seemed to have calmed the storm but he knew that same storm could rage unpredictably if something prompted it. That was what made it truly formidable after all.

Gokudera had perfected many of his techniques concerning bombs and had recently begun to use his Storm flames to further his progress. However they were still crude with much room to improve. His intelligence was astounding.

The other Guardians were growing fast into their potential. Especially Ryohei. After Tsuna saved him and his sister he had taken to stalking Tsuna until finally Tsuna had initiated him as the Sun Guardian. After that Ryohei had trained harder than ever to get up to Tsuna's level and help his "Otouto".

Lambo looked up to Tsuna so much it bordered on godly.

They would still insult each other playfully but it never held any real heat. Lambo had been instructed that he must turn into adult Lambo whenever danger appeared or until help appeared or run. He wasn't ready to fight yet.

That was the one thing Tsuna put his foot down on. He humored Reborn for the most part even if he was sort of unhappy to do so but some things Reborn knew he couldn't push no matter how many bullets he threatened him with. Besides he agreed.

Reborn smirked. Tsuna would make a good mother he mused.

Hibari would be Hibari. He had no doubt gotten stronger recently if those brief flashes of purple Cloud flames were anything to go by. His blood thirst had grown too due to Mukuro. When they sparred it was monumental.

Mukuro was confident he could take on Mammon.

Reborn had no doubt he could despite his fellow Arcobaleno not being one to scoff at either.

Cutting off his brief musings, Reborn turned his attention back to his lazy student.

"Dame-Tsuna…to prepare you for what is to come, I wish to observe your Flames," Reborn stated, his black eyes watching with interest as Tsuna stiffened.

"Ne…is that like necessary?" Tsuna grumbled. Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, it is Dame-Tsuna…now do it," Reborn demanded.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked between the two, feeling tension rise. Tsuna was lazily looking at Reborn with a small, dangerously crooked grin on his face. They couldn't help but notice some confusion in Tsuna's eyes.

That was dubbed by Yamamoto as "Tsuna's Unhappy Face." Yes, with capitals.

Reborn stared back with impassive black eyes but even he was unnerved by Tsuna's expression. Then Tsuna suddenly pranced towards him, leaning his mouth down by Reborn's ear.

"Ne, ne Reborn…what are Flames?" Tsuna whispered conspiratorially. Yamamoto and Gokudera face planted while Reborn's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Mou~ Owww….that hurt Reborn~" Tsuna wailed, holding the lump on his head from where Reborn had whacked him on the head with his Leon hammer.

"Dame-Tsuna…I am talking about your display of Flames when you fought Birds," Reborn said, his hands behind his back once more. Tsuna's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh…ya mean my physical aura that takes the appearance of flames?"

Reborn once again felt the urge to hit his idiotic student. "Yes, those are your Sky Flames…however, it seems you have more than just Sky Flames," Reborn replied through gritted teeth. Yamamoto snickered. Gokudera scowled at him for daring to mock Juudaime. Then the full force of what Reborn said hit them.

"Juudaime has more than just Sky Flames?" Gokudera breathed, awed. Tsuna looked at them, casually nibbling on a feather in his face. Absently he noted it was yellow which reminded him of his Spartan tutor. Yamamoto looked slightly less awed, not knowing as much as Reborn and Gokudera did about "Flames".

Reborn merely nodded. Tsuna blinked. "I have to like meditate to summon it…and I like have to use my guitar 'cuz it's groovier that way, ne," Tsuna said with a yawn. Reborn felt his true age catch up to him for a brief moment before sighing.

Gokudera watched avidly to see Tsuna's Flames. Yamamoto looked amused.

Reborn absently noted that Hibari was watching them from one of the highest school buildings with cold eyes flickering with interest.

Holding his guitar loosely in his arms, Tsuna took a few deep breaths, his form relaxing. A bright orange flame appeared on his forehead and when he opened his eyes they were a playful burnt color. The guitar was engulfed in Sky Flames too which was still an odd thing to witness.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari could see what Reborn meant by more than one Flame. From afar, Mukuro's Mist Flames concealed his and Chrome's presence in a complex illusion. He laughed creepily. Chrome looked awed. '_Boss is amazing…'_she thought with a slight blush.

Mukuro smirked at Chrome's thoughts. _'Kufufu….Tsunayoshi-kun will be in my possession…'_

"Ne, ne…what didja wanna like observe about these, man?" Tsuna asked Reborn, using a finger to trace his Flames into figures of bunnies in the air. '_I like bunnies…I wanna be one…'_he thought, blinking.

Reborn shook his head at his hopeless student.

"I wish to test each individual Flame you possess in order to make certain attacks and defenses," Reborn replied. Tsuna nodded slowly.

"Mou…I think I sorta already did that," Tsuna said, holding a hand on a random peace sign. It was red, the color of Storm. Gokudera stared transfixed, ecstatic that his Juudaime would show off _his, Gokudera's_ Flame.

Everyone, noticeable or concealed, waited to see what Tsuna could do. Tsuna hesitated, clearly not willing to use such a "not so peaceful" power without good reason. Sighing dramatically, Tsuna swiped his hand over the red peace sign. An explosion of destructive crimson flames formed a shield around him, taking on the appearance of a…bunny.

They face planted.

"Dame-Tsuna…while using Storm Flames as a shield was a good idea, I must ask…why a rabbit?" Reborn asked, sighing.

"Ne, ne, why not? Aren't they like the grooviest animals ever?" Tsuna answered, looking cutely befuddled. Gokudera looked away with a blush. Juudaime was too adorable. Yamamoto laughed. Hibari rubbed his temples.

At times he wondered whether Tsuna was an Omnivore or not. But he had to admit…bunnies were cute.

Reborn continued to grill Tsuna on what he knew of the "physical aura flames" as Tsuna referred to them as. Just when the sun was dipping behind the horizon, Reborn deemed Tsuna more than capable for the upcoming battles. He smirked. However…he wasn't going to let him get rusty in the most painful ways he can concoct. Reborn frowned.

Tsuna's weakest Flame ability was Cloud. This didn't surprise him at all. He might have to work on that though…and also interrogate Tsuna more on how he came to have such Flames. He'll get Dino to help. Tsuna seemed to enjoy the blonde Bronco's aura or whatever.

Hibari had long disappeared to do his usual, final rounds of his school. He looked forward to forcing Tsuna to fight him for real.

Mukuro and Chrome returned to Tsuna's home to check on Chikusa, make sure Ken hadn't broken anything and to eat.

Tsuna looked slightly strained. That was the longest time he kept up that ability. His fight with his school bullies and Birds was considerably shorter. He wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't like remembering hos acts of violence no matter how necessary they may have been.

He was a more diplomatic person than a violent one. Apparently being a Mafia boss meant utilizing both. Perhaps that's why he hadn't protested too much about it. He realized that perhaps he could change the world for better, make more inner peaces happier, and maintain balance…

That and Reborn was sorta scary. Heh. He still liked him really well though.

They headed home with Gokudera and Yamamoto joining them for dinner.

**KHR **

A few days later Reborn was outlining the general plan to deal with the Varia. They were in a deserted clearing on Tsuna's favorite park. It was early morning so not many people were out. Reborn was hesitant to use such an open space to discuss sensitive subjects but had resigned himself for once to Tsuna's whims. But this was an _only_ a onetime thing.

Pfft. Yeah and Verde wears tutus.

Fong was at home looking after I-pin and helping Nana keep Ken in line. Chikusa was doing some discreet reconnaissance for Mukuro, what for they didn't know. The Mist Guardian was awfully secretive.

Tsuna was nodding off with Gokudera on his right side and Yamamoto on his left. Mukuro was standing with Chrome who was beside Lambo, keeping him from causing any mischief. Hibari stood several feet away but could still listen in with ease. Ryohei was jumping with barely restrained energy causing Reborn to give him slightly annoyed looks.

"Turf top! Sit the fuck down already!" Gokudera demanded irritably. Yamamoto put a reassuring hand on Gokudera's shoulder which he shrugged off with a scowl.

"Octopus-head! Don't extremely tell me what to do!" Ryohei retorted energetically. Gokudera immediately started to spout angered profanities at Ryohei who made him increasingly angrier with his idiotic comments. Mukuro chuckled.

"My dear Chrome….they are indeed barbaric, hmm?"

Chrome blushed. "Hai, Mukuro-sama."

"Maa, maa….calm down everyone," Yamamoto said, trying to mediate.

"Yammering Herbivores…start the meeting before I bite you all to death," Hibari threatened. Reborn raised Leon into the air, firing off a bullet. This woke Tsuna, who jolted awake from lying on the grass.

How had he managed to sleep through that entire racket, anyways? Everyone wondered.

"I didn't eat the toast! I know it's not peaceful!" Tsuna cried, shaking his head side to side frantically before he notice the other staring at him with inquiring looks. Lambo laughed manically.

"Dame-Tsuna is so stupid!" he cackled, no real heat behind it.

Blushing slightly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. They looked away with blushes except Lambo.

"Ahem…as I was saying," Reborn grumbled.

" I have here a box of fake rings to act as a decoy in order to buy time…one person will be selected to carry them on their person, from what my sources tell me they want to take out the weakest members of Dame-Tsuna's Guardians first," Reborn explained, pausing. The elaborately decorated box sat innocently in Reborn's lap. "The real ones are located in a safe place until the official battles begin," Reborn said seriously. He wouldn't divulge the place they were though.

When his words sunk in everyone looked at Lambo who paled.

"However…we can't let the Bovino brat have this responsibility, so it will have to be someone else."

Lambo gave an inaudible sigh of relief even though he was just called a brat by his "rival".

Everyone listened intently. Reborn continued. "So since that plan isn't practical…we will have to attract their attention as inconspicuously as possible towards someone who can do the job properly while making sure Lambo stays out of this until the actual battles commence."

Reborn directed his black eyed gaze to Yamamoto. Yamamoto pointed his finger at himself.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes…not only will you not kill Lambo for his annoying tendencies unlike _some_, I believe Xanxus will send his right hand man, Superbi Squalo to retrieve the "rings"," Reborn replied dryly, sending the more bloodthirsty and hot headed Guardians looks. Gokudera blushed slightly while Hibari and Mukuro huffed.

Yamamoto laughed. "WHY COULD I NOT DO IT TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei shouted.

Ah…there went the silence.

Tsuna yawned and before Reborn could reply, answered. "Dude…like no offense but you scare the shit out of Lambo…the Sun and Lightning rarely go together, ya know? Sides ya ain't got the ability to make a ruse work," Tsuna said, his tone gentle.

They stared at him, slightly surprised. Tsuna didn't usually make sense but he hit the nail on the head.

'_Juudaime is so smart!'_ Gokudera thought reverently.

Reborn nodded his head approvingly. Hibari and Mukuro smirked while Yamamoto laughed uneasily.

Lambo had long since fallen asleep in Chrome's arms. Ryohei didn't seem fazed by Tsuna's words.

"I GET IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Quit being so fucking loud so early Turf top!" Gokudera yelled at him. There went the peace. Tsuna played with his moccasin's beaded strings. He wondered what other color beads he could get. Maybe ones that had animal shapes would be groovy. Kitties, bunnies, birds, snakes, doggies…

Hibari had already left once he saw everything go back into chaos once more. Mukuro stayed to contribute to it by egging Ryohei and Gokudera on. Yamamoto just sat there, laughing at their antics. Chrome shook her head bemusedly. Lambo snored.

Reborn sighed. He supposed that he had said all he could. Now to wait for the Varia to make their move.

**KHR **

The sun shone on Namimori. Tsuna idly chewed a brightly colored fingernail. He knew something was going to happen today to ruin his coveted peace. He didn't like it. It was a Friday, a few days after they went over their plan.

He wondered what was taking the Varia so long to act. He got his answer after school. Apparently Mukuro had sent Chikusa to help Dino monitor the Varia's movements from various sources. Not an easy thing to do or so Dino and Chikusa said. They had discreetly planted the bait of Yamamoto having the fake rings.

"They will be moving out today…the servants we had stationed at the hotel had assured us of this," Chikusa said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Dino nodded. "As Reborn said Xanxus sent out Superbi Squalo…it seems like things are going the way we want it to but lets remain on guard," Dino said before tripping on the rug in front of him. Lambo cackled at Dino's plight. Tsuna offered him a hand up which he accepted gratefully with a small blush.

Reborn shook his head ruefully. His former student never changes. He almost pitied Dino's subordinates.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had left immediately to prepare when they heard what Dino and Chikusa said. They looked seriously determined. Tsuna briefly worried about Yamamoto, hoping that when he was heading home he wasn't attacked. Biting his lip and twirling a strand of beaded hair, Tsuna made up his mind when his Hyper Intuition didn't stop pestering him.

Reborn followed Tsuna with Fong at his side. Tsuna didn't run into Gokudera so he assumed the silver haired bomber's place was the other direction. Chikusa and Dino stared after their retreating backs before deciding it would be a good idea to inform Tsuna's other Guardians of a possible early skirmish. Hibari, Ryohei, and Mukuro will be pleased. Especially Hibari.

Lambo will be unknowingly distracted by Nana and I-pin for the time being so he didn't do anything stupid like get himself killed.

**KHR **

Yamamoto whistled cheerfully as he walked. He patted his Shiguren Kintoki. He had faith his Otou-san's invincible style will be highly useful. The more he practiced the more prepared he felt but Tsuna and his Otou-san always got him to relax too so he didn't have a repeat with baseball. Yamamoto smiled. He was happier than he had been in a long time, since his mother died. He stiffened.

Dodging to the right to avoid a sudden slashing of a sword. It didn't seem like the sword intended to cut him though. Whirling around slowly he saw flashes of silver hair. He stared at the really tall, pale, thin man before him. The glint of a blade disappeared.

"VOI! Hand over the Vongola rings, brat!" Squalo yelled shrilly. He felt uncomfortable going against people who were legally part of Vongola, their alliance. For once he hoped to get the Vongola rings without (much) conflict. However…judging by how the brat before him had drawn his sword with surprising skill along with a sharpening of resolve he knew he would get his wish.

Just as they were about to clash an interruption came in the form of a…frankly Squalo didn't know what it was. The brat before him did though.

"Hey Tsuna! I think I found a Varia member," Yamamoto called, laughing. Squalo twitched. He found him? As if.

The small, brown haired kid with feathers and beads in his hair wearing tie die and moccasins grinned. So that was what it was. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the other Decimo candidate.

"Ne, ne…dude, are we seriously like gonna resolve this with violence? Can we all be friends? Peace is sacred," Tsuna yawned. Squalo didn't know what to think. For once he was speechless. This was the other Vongola Decimo candidate. It was too much.

He could break this brat with a single finger! And what's with this talk of peace, anyways?

Squalo scowled when he realized he was being ignored.

"VOOOI! Don't fucking ignore me! Give me the damn rings!"

They turned to look at him with identical sheepish grins. Fine, if they didn't want to surrender the rings he would use force.

With inhumane speed Squalo darted towards Yamamoto. But before he could get within one foot of the brat, he was thrown backwards by the hippie. Lazily slanted eyes flashing orange stared at him with cold intensity unlike being their warm caramel color a few moments ago.

"Man…don't like fucking mess with my Family…it ain't groovy for me like at all…" Tsuna hissed. Reborn and Fong were several feet away, observing things with keen eyes, raised their eyebrows. Tsuna…seemed different. More …deadly. Things were about to get interesting.

Reborn had wondered what Tsuna would do if one of his Guardians were threatened. It was…intriguing to say the least. Squalo scowled angrily.

Fuck alliances, this kid was going down…just as soon as he got the Vongola rings.

This proved unexpectedly difficult. He never expected the hippie to be powerful. It was his looks…they were deceiving.

Tsuna had long since drawn his guitar which almost had Squalo rolling, dying of laughter until he realized he _really_ shouldn't be laughing. Yamamoto looked uncertain for a split second before deciding how to go about this.

Tsuna twirled out of range of Squalo's expertly savage slashes of his blade. Switching his guitar to one hand, Tsuna swiftly back flipped and at the last second before his feet touched solid ground, swiped his metal guitar pick on the strings.

Squalo wasn't expecting the massive shockwave of sound to sweep him away. It sounded erratic, dangerous somehow. He caught himself by sliding gracefully backwards.

Just as Squalo was about to get serious, consequences be damned, his target within a target distracted him. A downward slash of a blade was halted by his own uppercut slash.

Tsuna paused, not wanting to hurt Yamamoto. Seeing his friend had a plan he stood back, watchfully keeping his eyes on Squalo.

"Fight me instead…Tsuna hates violence," Yamamoto chuckled mirthfully. Squalo stared.

'_What the hell does this brat think is funny?'_ he thought.

Reborn was amused. He bet Superbi Squalo never encountered any of this before and his reactions were entertaining. He could only imagine Xanxus's. Fong looked slightly worried. Reborn rolled his eyes under his fedora.

Yamamoto winced. This guy couldn't be human. He couldn't be. His movements were inhumane. Suddenly he felt himself be thruster backwards, feeling the fake box of Vongola rings clattering to the ground. Squawking in triumph, Squalo snatched the box, leaping away with a smirk on the buildings.

"I look forward to fighting you again," he said.

As his back turned he barely dodged the silent wave of music headed at him. He leaped away on the tall buildings, not looking back. Stupid Boss's orders. Tch. He wanted to cleave those brats in half then everything would be resolved for his stupid Boss's position in the Mafia. Apparently it couldn't be official until it was done with battles for the rings.

He felt one of them pursuing him. Getting annoyed he turned around to swiftly kick at the pest. Tsuna jerked himself backwards gracefully. "Give them back, dude," Tsuna demanded with an easy grin.

"Fat chance hippie," Squalo sneered. Tsuna blinked. "Mou~" Tsuna whined. Squalo almost face planted.

What kind of reaction was that?

He again attempted to get away from the weird kid but as he felt himself still getting chased, he smirked.

'_Perhaps I should let him meet the Boss.' _Squalo thought. He wanted the satisfaction of his stupid Boss's reaction.

Tsuna hummed under his breath. He hadn't intended to pursue Squalo so far but decided that the auras he felt coming up would be enough incentive to do so. It was mainly to keep up appearances that the rings were real.

They approached a large, fancy hotel. Tsuna saw that many windows were broken on the top floor.

Tsuna knew that his Guardians would be coming soon so he wasn't worried. Reborn would make sure nothing too bad happened.

Squalo had leaped through of the more severely broken windows. Tsuna followed, barely dodging the wine glass flung at his head. He leaped to the side, almost colliding with the elaborate throne containing a bipolar, tired, red eyed man with spiked black hair and scars.

"TRASH! Why the fuck did you dodge that?" Xanxus growled but instead of his attention being on Tsuna it was on Squalo. Squalo sputtered angrily.

"You stupid Boss! Why the fuck did you want to throw it at me?! That can kill me damn it," he howled.

Tsuna watched the spat with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yo, shut the hell up…you're scaring away nature…do ya like know what peace is, ne?" Tsuna spoke up, halting their angered tirade.

"Who the fuck is this trash?" Xanxus said, scowling. "The other Vongola candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi," another voice spoke before Squalo could reply.

Mammon in his purple and black cloak came out from behind Xanxus's throne.

Xanxus grunted, his red eyes glaring balefully at Tsuna. He was further pissed off when Tsuna completely ignored him in favor of Mammon.

"Ne, ne…you would t happen to be Reborn's friend right, dude?" Tsuna chirped, looking at Mammon.

"That information is going to cost you," Mammon replied tonelessly. Tsuna blinked.

"That's a yes then, man?"

Mammon simply held out a hand in reply. Tsuna laughed. Finally Xanxus snapped.

"TRASH! Don't ignore me," Xanxus growled, standing up to stand before Tsuna. Squalo and Mammon watched in interest. Tsuna was so small compared to Xanxus.

"Mou~ You're so loud…do ya ever enjoy the silence? No wonder your inner peace is so trashed, dude," Tsuna yawned. Xanxus saw red. He picked Tsuna up by the neck of his tie died shirt.

Getting his face, he was about to yell at him more, Tsuna poked his nose. Mammon shook his head. The kid had a death wish. Squalo was trying hard not to laugh. He would rather like to be in one peace thank you very much.

Xanxus threw Tsuna hard away from him. Had Tsuna not had the reflexes of a cat he would have been severely injured.

"You needa lighten up, dude…how bout' I sing ya'll a song? I'll even give ya a daisy chain!" Tsuna said cheerfully, apparently not affected by Xanxus's killing intent.

"Will you charge us?" Mammon asked. "Nope~" Tsuna chirped with a grin.

"Trash, I don't want to fucking hear a-"Xanxus was cut off when Tsuna started to sing. His eye twitched at the words of the song. It made him want to kill. Mammon managed to hide his snickers. Squalo was currently looking dumbfounded, twice in one day…apocalypse anyone?

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~ Ring around me daisy, you're messy and you're lazy~ You drive me bloody crazy~" Tsuna sang.

Xanxus clenched his guns but was prevented from firing due to utter disbelief.

"You got me skipping double dutch and making daisy chains~"

Mammon started to record Xanxus's expression to put on the web and make money with.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~"

Squalo held his stomach; it was hurting slightly from holding his mirth in.

"Ring around me daisy, you're messy and you're lazy~ You drive me bloody crazy~"

Xanxus was slowly becoming back to his senses.

"You got me making daisy chains-"

Tsuna was cut off by a startlingly loud roar.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, TRASH! I'm going to kill you," Xanxus snarled. To their surprise, Tsuna just laughed.

"Naw, man…you ain't gonna kill me 'cuz like my Hyper Intuition says so…want a daisy chain?"

That's went things went to shit in a toilet.

**KHR **

**A.N: I hope ya liked this chapter. Lol. Oh and the songs in respective order are With a Broken Wing by Martina McBride and the last one is Daisy Chains Ms. Triniti neither of which belong to me. Please leave me your thoughts. *Bows* Ja ne **

**-Tragic**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Hey guys. Thank you for all the love and reviews…lord knows I would've been lost without it all. Oh and guess what? I got my first I-hate-yaoi reviewer who clearly didn't like my story because of the "homo hints" and when I PMed him to say that yes it was obviously going to be yaoi he got pissed at me. Heh. I swear…if you don't like the way a fanfiction is going ****don't**** read it anymore. I won't be sad but I will be ****mad**** if you give me shit about it if it's not constructive crit. That rhymed. Hah. My kitten knows I'm sorta upset and is sleeping against my side. Also I think I'm catching a cold…**

**And thanks to those who like and respect my writing who have defended me and this fic.**** You're probably what saved this story. I love ya'll. ****Oh and please check out my profile for the pairing poll for this story. **

**And this story is ****light yaoi. ****Nothing explicit.****(Blushes)**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Reborn and Fong hung back, deciding the Varia were in the good hands of the hippie for the moment. They stood a mile away from the hotel on the deserted intersection. Apparently people have heard the screams of terror and decided that sleeping in a car like a rich hobo sounded better than encountering it at the hotel they wanted to sleep in. They could see Tsuna's Guardians minus Lambo, Mukuro's gang minus Chikusa, and Dino…without his subordinates. Oh god, we're doomed. This thought was justified by Dino tripping and falling on nothing.

They were swiftly coming into view.

If Reborn and Fong were lesser men err infants they would've probably pissed their pants by how bloodthirsty Hibari and Ken looked. But as it is they merely smirked and chuckled respectively.

They stopped before the two Arcobaleno, not out of breath at all. Lucky sods.

Reborn shot a black eyed demand at Hibari to not go ahead of them until he had said what he wanted to while Mukuro did much the same with Ken. Out of respect for them they obeyed grudgingly.

"How come the chirpy hippie gets to fight huh?!" Ken demanded mulishly. Hibari just hned and turned his manic gaze on the distant hotel.

Ignoring Ken, Reborn began to speak. For once Ryohei remained silent, listening avidly to "Master Pao Pao".

Gokudera was scowling, wanting to hurry up to help his Juudaime. Yamamoto was laughing softly and keeping Gokudera from running off. Chrome stood nervously by Mukuro, her large violet eyes looking worriedly towards the building where Tsuna was.

"We will proceed with caution, the Varia are not ones you should go against without forethought," Reborn said, his black eyes daring anyone to contradict him. When no one did at the cost of their souls leaking from their mouths he continued.

"Fong and I will be standing by if the negotiations with the Varia about the Ring Battles go awry…now go to my Dame student before he pisses them off too badly," Reborn sighed. Tsuna's friends and Guardians took off in the direction of the now trembling hotel building. Oh dear…

Reborn and Fong followed behind before standing on the window sill outside the open window of the room Tsuna and some of the Varia was in.

**KHR **

Tsuna blinked slowly. Right now he was debating the pros and cons of telling Xanxus of the ad he saw in the newspaper that morning about anger management lessons for 1,000 yen or so an hour. However, after the expensive room was nearly torn apart by Xanxus attempting to strangle him while he danced out of range he decided that it wouldn't be a good idea.

He fingered the sorta nonlethal daisy chains in his pocket. Huh…was Xanxus allergic to flowers? Was that why he was so cranky? Tsuna shrugged before taking a graceful leap over Xanxus's head, draping the daisy chain over his head as he did so. Time seemed to slow.

Squalo gaped before crowing in mirth. Mammon hid his face with his purple and black hood to conceal a smirk.

"Trash…what the hell did you put around my neck?" Xanxus asked rather calmly. That couldn't be good but Tsuna seemed to take it as Xanxus being civil. "A daisy chain~ You like?" Tsuna chirped with childlike innocence. Xanxus's reaction was unexpected. He blushed and turned away.

Squalo and Mammon couldn't believe it, Mammon was glad he kept the video cam going to capture it. Maybe what he had recorded today would make nearly enough money to pay the expenses and damages.

Scowling, Xanxus decided that for the future of his sanity that ignoring Tsuna was a good idea and turned towards Squalo, barking at him to give him the box of Vongola rings. Squalo handed them over without looking at his boss lest he start laughing again at seeing Xanxus still wearing the colorful chain of flowers.

Xanxus opened the box, his scowl deepening.

"TRASH! These are decoys!" Xanxus growled.

_**Smash**_

The box of fake rings was slammed on Squalo's head.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Stupid boss, I didn't know!" Squalo howled. Xanxus grunted before turning his irritated, intoxicated red eyed gaze on Tsuna who was whistling a tune that sounded suspiciously like what he was singing earlier.

"Brat, where are the real Vongola rings? Tell me or fight me!" Xanxus demanded, stalking towards Tsuna who had by now settled cross-legged on the debris littered plush carpet.

"Mou~…I don't wanna," Tsuna whined. Xanxus seemed to momentarily forget about the rings, instead wanting to fight the small hippie in front of him. Anything to relieve stress apparently. Squalo seemed to have forgotten his ire with Xanxus and was currently holding his stomach from his laughter. Mammon was floating close to the arguing rivals to get face shots.

This was the scene the rest of the Varia, Tsuna's friends and Guardians came in on. Tsuna looked away from an incensed but suspiciously entertained Xanxus to look at his friends and Guardians who had leaped through the window weapons blazing.

"Ne, ne…sup dudes, dudette? I was just like having the raddest talk with Xan-chan here about peace," Tsuna said with a lazy smile. Actually it was more like Tsuna was advocating peace while Xanxus was trying to get him to fight him by saying peace sucked. Or something along those lines.

The thought on everyone's mind was:

'_What the fuck? He called the formidable Varia boss Xan-chan?' _

But I digress.

That was when Xanxus realized his 'prey's' attention was elsewhere and that all his subordinates were now in his room.

He scowled when he saw that everyone minus Tsuna, Squalo, and Mammon was staring at the chain of bright flowers around his neck. He reached to yank it off before confronting everyone by screaming at them but Tsuna's small, tanned hand stopped him. He turned his angry eyes on Tsuna.

"Ne…sleep now dude," Tsuna whispered. Xanxus was about to retaliate in the most painful way possible when he suddenly felt really exhausted before collapsing. Heavy snores echoed in the dim room.

"Huh…maybe I put too much liquid jasmine scented sleeping gas on the petals…" Tsuna said with a yawn before standing up.

"Xan-chan is cranky so he needs to nap in peace…how 'bout we all like discuss whatever elsewhere?" Tsuna suggested, walking past the stunned Varia crowding around the door. Tsuna's Guardians and friends immediately followed with Ken growling at anyone that so much as took a step closer. Hibari was like a wild cat, glaring icily at them as he distanced himself from the "herbivorous crowd."

Gokudera's fingers twitched to get his dynamites out and was being restrained by Yamamoto who besides the underlying tension was grinning care freely. Ryohei was bouncing around exclaiming about how extreme Tsuna's words were. It was getting on everyone's nerves it would seem.

"Kufufu…lets follow him, shall we Ken, my dear Chrome?" Mukuro chuckled, following more closely behind Tsuna. Mukuro smirked when he felt the Mist Arcobaleno's curious gaze. Squalo as second in command of the Varia led the rest of the Varia who were being oddly calm given the situation though it probably won't last much longer after Tsuna and co.

Frightened servants and maids got out of their way quickly. Tsuna smiled lazily when he finally found his desired destination. Everyone nearly face faulted.

It was the cafeteria. Tsuna grabbed a cup of delectable fruits from the salad bar before sitting down at one of the fancy chairs that surrounded a large mahogany table. Tsuna's Guardians immediately surrounded him. Gokudera much to his delight sat at his right, Yamamoto to his left then counter clockwise it was Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Dino, and Ryohei while Hibari preferred to stand a good distance away but close enough to still hear.

The Varia took the adjoining table. Tsuna blinked as a boy with sea foam green hair, sea foam eyes with markings under them, and a frog hat went to pile several helpings of food from the buffet on a plate.

"Ne, ne…are you like Flan? I'm like really glad Reborn didn't kill you back at Kokuyo Land man," Tsuna said cheerfully. Mukuro's eyes sharpened. He could see now why he never saw Flan's body after Kokuyo Land collapsed. It would seem he had changed allegiances. Ken growled.

Chrome smiled timidly at Flan who stared expressionlessly back. Reborn and Fong had decided to stay nearby since Tsuna deemed it fit to relocate. They floated by Mammon.

"Your student is different, Reborn," Mammon said stoically. Reborn smirked but didn't reply. Fong chuckled softly. He agreed. Reborn calmly sipped at some espresso. Fong drank some tea. Mammon merely watched the proceedings.

Flan turned his current look from Chrome to Tsuna who grinned lazily. "Yes…and I suppose you would be the one who put the wild animal to sleep? I commend you as such," Flan replied in a mocking tone.

"Ne, ne…anything for peace dude," Tsuna said, leaning back into his chair just as a sharp, silver knife soared where his head just was.

Gokudera jumped up angrily glaring at the one who threw the weapon.

"Why you son of a bitc-"he was cut off by Tsuna who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo…Belphegor, yea? Keep the peace man…sharp things are a no-no while I'm here, ne?" Tsuna drawled, his grin turning slightly sharp. Bel, the infamous Prince Ripper, gave a similar grin.

'_Heh…a grin as devious as a Cheshire cat's yet as innocent as a child's…'_Bel thought interestedly. He would look forward to throwing knives at this one. However, he decided that for the sake of his Boss he would for once behave until later.

Leviathan looked angry. "You drugged Xanxus-sama!" he yelled. Tsuna's Guardians and friends stiffened, ready to fight to protect Tsuna if necessary. "Herbivores," Hibari growled. Hibird chirped, _Herbivores, must bite herbivores~. _

Dino's usually cheerful eyes were cold and calculative. Reborn mused that perhaps since Dino considers Tsuna as something akin to a brother he would be more like his Chiavarone Boss persona instead of his more clumsy one as endearing as it was.

Tsuna chuckled. "Chill dude…he's fine, jasmine is a stress reducer so he will probably be more tolerable when he wakes up…that is if he doesn't like want to kill me, hah," Tsuna replied, tracing nonsensical patterns on the table with his pointer finger.

Levi growled not pacified by Tsuna's words. He almost activated his electrical rods to kill the brat across from him but suddenly found himself with his face imprinted on the table. Everyone stared in shock at Tsuna who one moment had been sitting across the table by several feet who was now standing behind Levi, waving a stick of jasmine incense under Levi's nose. He was out like a light.

"Ne, now then, let peace reign~" Tsuna chirped, flopping back down into his seat.

'_He's so fast…I didn't even see him fucking move…'_were the collective thoughts of the Varia. Tsuna's co. was used to Tsuna's unusual speed among other things. Reborn smirked.

Fong and Mammon were placing bets on whether or not this meeting would turn out peacefully or not against Fong's better judgment. Reborn refused to join in. He was above such things though that didn't stop him from whispering in Fong's ear his choice.

Flan was watching Tsuna with wry amusement. He had a feeling he would enjoy interacting with this guy. Tsuna was like a basket of potential mockery. He nibbled a piece of cheesecake.

"The poor dear…" Lussuria simpered, looking at Levi. Ryohei looked at Lussuria uncertainly knowing he would be fighting him. The man creeped him out to the extreme!

Tsuna yawned. "If we could like get this on dudes, dudettes? I like really want to go back to watching nature in peace."

Squalo rolled his eyes. "We know you have the genuine rings so we are willing on the behalf of the Boss to go off your terms," he growled, not liking his words.

Tsuna played with his long strands of hair, the clack of the multicolored beads echoing in the somewhat unusually silent room. "Mou…how bout like a week from now at Namimori? We will have competitions for the rings, blah, blah, blah, winners of the battles will get the rings, and the Decimo candidates go against each other, whoever wins gets the position, blah, blah, bluh… "Tsuna grumbled, avoiding the word fight. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Squalo nodded. "Yeah, yeah…that's how it goes but a week?"

Hibari looked upset that his school was to be the battle fields. Reborn would have to save Tsuna from him later it would seem.

Tsuna yawned. Squalo twitched. "Uh huh…the effects of the jasmine doesn't fully wear off till then even when they wake up…I'm just being fair dudes," Tsuna replied, standing up.

Bel watched as Tsuna's Guardians, some reluctantly, followed him from the room. Hibari, Mukuro, and Ken in particular looked like they wanted blood. Bel's wide Glasgow grin stretched even more grotesquely.

'_These ring battles will be the bloodiest of fun.'_ He thought. Lussuria tittered nervously.

"That tiny boy is dangerous!" he cried, wringing his fingers together. Squalo scoffed. Levi was still passed out.

Flan decided to add his two cents. "He's not tiny…he's fun sized and colorful like candy."

Mammon was scowling angrily as he grudgingly handed over the money to Fong for the bet. Reborn smirked when the Varia turned towards him.

"Your student is fucked up," Bel stated casually while twirling a knife.

"Yes…but he's my fucked up student," Reborn replied sounding strangely proud.

An incensed roar resounded from down the hall. The Varia stood up at alert.

'_Sounds like Xan-chan has awoken from his nap'_ Reborn mused before following after his charges with softly laughing Fong in tow.

**KHR**

After the "meeting" with the Varia three days ago, things have been relatively peaceful. However, Tsuna's Guardians have been frightfully busy training for the upcoming Ring Battles all week.

Tsuna pouted when Reborn too insisted on him training. Like right now after school.

"Mou~ Reborn, I don't wanna do anymore," Tsuna whined, collapsing dramatically on the grass. They were in an abandoned park not Tsuna's favorite park which saddened him somewhat. Reborn stared at Tsuna. Oh how he wished he was an adult again. Tsuna looked so ravishable. But alas he was not.

Reborn "lightly" kicked Tsuna. "Get up Dame-Tsuna…we aren't finished yet, your stamina still needs work."

Tsuna was then sent back to climbing trees with only his hands, no feet or arms. It looks harder than it sounds. Tsuna was distracted when some of the branches looked to be turning colors before bursting into flames. He blinked.

"Mukuro~ Where are you, dude~?" Tsuna sang happily, swinging himself down to the ground much to Reborn's dismay. Mukuro chuckled darkly as he appeared from behind a few trees.

"Kufufu…Tsunayoshi-kun, still not afraid I see?" Mukuro murmured. Tsuna cocked his head confusedly.

"Ne, ne…afraid of what, man?" Tsuna asked curiously. Reborn and Mukuro stared at Tsuna.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Mukuro replied softly. Tsuna scratched his head. His friends sure were weird sometimes.

Mukuro watched with amusement and no slight amount of lust when Tsuna went back to Reborn's inhumane training. Tsuna's shirt had rode up to reveal smooth tanned skin. Reborn looked much the same as Mukuro except him had lowered his fedora over his face. This time Reborn had managed to procure some rabid bunnies to crawl up the trunk after Tsuna. Much to their bewilderment the rabid, red eyed, sharp toothed rabbits had taken a liking to Tsuna instead.

This caused Reborn to stop the training for that day in favor of teaching Tsuna that rabid bunnies were not cuddly woodland creatures and had something called rabies.

Needless to say Tsuna didn't understand at all. He told Reborn that all forms nature was to be loved even the dangerous ones. Mukuro didn't stop chuckling even seven hours later. Reborn looked like he needed therapy though if anyone implied this they would be six feet under and then some.

**KHR **

Two days later Tsuna was with Gokudera, Reborn, and Yamamoto in the backyard getting Lambo to practice his role for the Ring Battles. Tsuna looked reluctant to let Lambo go at all. Lambo wasn't ready to fight. They had been doing this off and on all week. The more preparation the better Reborn had said.

Good thing Lambo was mostly just annoying and not too terribly stupid or this would've been harder.

Tsuna had altered the 10 year bazooka. He was adept at technology it would seem. His guitar was a testament to this skill. The transformation will last longer. However, Lambo was still too slow when it came to getting the bazooka out and changing. But he was steadily getting better. He demanded candy every time after he would finish his speed training.

The training would end when Gokudera and Lambo would start to heatedly insult each other. Then this would stop when I-pin came to play. Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled gently while Reborn ignored everyone and hoped Lambo wouldn't die from Levi's attacks despite his high tolerance for lightning. Good Lightning Guardians were hard to come by after all unlike common cattle.

**KHR **

Dino and Bianchi were having a glaring competition in the kitchen the next morning the day before the Ring Battles. Bianchi didn't like Dino much either since he too took "her" Reborn away from her at one period of time. This is what Reborn and Tsuna came in on. Nana was humming cheerfully obliviously as she cooked breakfast. Mukuro's gang was nowhere to be seen and Nana informed them that they had already eaten earlier judging by the empty plates stacked in the sink.

They too were training hard in case the Varia tried anything dirty. Mukuro himself was with them.

Tsuna sat down next to Dino. Dino grinned, ignoring Bianchi in favor of giving his peace loving lil bro a good hair ruffling. Tsuna pouted. "Ne, ne…it took like forever to put these beads and feathers in, dude," Tsuna grumbled while Dino laughed. Reborn sipped the fresh cup of espresso in his small hands. Despite how coldly uncaring he could be he genuinely hoped his students and his Guardians would survive the upcoming challenges. Lambo and I-pin were still asleep. It was early after all.

Tsuna nibbled a piece of toast, frowning slightly. He really didn't like what they had to do tomorrow.

Dino smiled gently at Tsuna. "It will be alright, Tsuna, you'll see," he said. Tsuna merely gave him a lazy smile, a mere upturn of lips.

"Ne, ne…I dunno man…peace is sacred, ya know?" Tsuna stated an underlying message in his words. Bianchi sneered at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked disdainfully.

"Exactly what it means," Tsuna replied, sticking his tongue at her. She flushed. Reborn smirked. Dino shook his head, amused.

**KHR **

It was Tuesday. Tsuna was starting to resent Tuesdays. Something not so peaceful nearly _always_ happens on this day. He shivered pitifully. Not mention it was cold that afternoon. He resented the cold too.

Yamamoto swung an arm around Tsuna. He had just come back from last minute training with his Otou-san who sent his regards. Gokudera instantly scowled at the "sword freak", touching his Juudaime.

"Sword freak, unhand Juudaime!" Gokudera demanded hotly. Yamamoto laughed. "You can touch him too, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, unintentionally sounding provocative. Gokudera spluttered while Tsuna grinned lazily at him.

"Ne, ne…Gokudera, dude…why don't you not like it when Yamamoto touches me? "He asked innocently. Gokudera blushed.

"W-well, its d-disrepectful…" he mumbled, uncharacteristically stuttering. Nothing more was said on the subject as Reborn had appeared on Tsuna's head. Reborn didn't like it when others besides him talked or thought about touching Tsuna. It was territorial. And since he could read minds he knew how many were after what was _his. _He didn't like it.

Tsuna briefly thought about Fong who had to go back to his missions from the Chinese Triad.

He missed his calming presence already.

"The others will be here momentarily," Reborn said, petting Leon.

Sure enough, Mukuro came. He made sure his gang was occupied not wanting them in any crossfire. This had pissed off Ken but Chikusa had taken care of it. Chrome had timidly wished for his safe return.

Hibari was there but was standing far away with an unusual scowl on his otherwise impassive face. Hibird was chirping happily.

Then Ryohei came bouncing along, screaming extreme. "LET'S WIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kyoko and her friend Haru are at the cake shop so Kyoko doesn't know about this," Ryohei whispered seriously into Tsuna ear. Tsuna yawned. "That's good man…more peace that way, ne?"

Lambo came next, sleeping in Bianchi's arms. She gave him to Tsuna and immediately started** trying** to coddle Reborn. Key word being trying.

Tsuna looked around. Looks like they were ready to proceed. Now to wait for the Varia.

They didn't have to wait long.

"Trash…you'll pay for doing that to me," Xanxus growled, his Guardians surrounding him in a half circle formation.

Tsuna blinked slowly. "Hey Xan-chan…like for what? You look less cranky today, man," Tsuna said happily. Xanxus's eye twitched while everyone else nearly face faulted. Provoking a rabid bunny such as Xanxus will get you killed but Tsuna seemed to believe otherwise. Prepare for the funeral of a hippie. (Insert funeral march here).

"Let's just get started," Reborn sighed.

"Yea…let's get groovy," Tsuna drawled. (Insert face planting of epic proportions.)

**KHR **

**A.N.: Remember to check out the poll in my profile please. I'm sorry if this is too short :( I really am x.x But I feel sick and sad...I know that's not an excuse but it's true. Um…please review? Might make me feel better but if ya just want to be lazy that's cool too as long as ya read it…**

**-Tragic**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: *Tears up* Over a hundred reviews?! * Vegeta impression lol* *Gives everyone cyber hugs and cookies*:"D Sorry this took so long to get out :( My mom went to the hospital, my birthday came up, I had to rewatch the Varia Arc (Decided to take liberties with my imagination though), I had to take remedial math tutoring, and I'm in the Academic Spell Bowl so…yeah. =/ But I'm healthy, insane, and back so…let's get the show started. Oh and the poll will close on chapter 11 so get your votes in :D **

**Happy Warning: I threw a believable twist in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

KHR

It was so chaotic having his Guardians and the Varia so close together in one area. Tsuna pouted, a strand of colorfully beaded hair in his mouth. He was tempted as Reborn was explaining in a dangerously firm tone to Xanxus about "legal" Mafia protocol to smoke some miracles but resisted. His Guardians, the more outspoken ones anyway, had begged him to quit. Their yammering was so not peaceful which led him to attempt to go cold turkey.

Tsuna giggled. Cold turkey sounded funny Tsuna decided.

Overnight Nami-chuu changed to accommodate their respective battles.

A war zone in the hallways leading from the nurse's office to the cafeteria, a large pool of deep water in the Gymnasium with a wide plank of wood on each side, the baseball field was turned into a desert void of imagination, and a giant cage was erected in the middle of the soccer field where they were currently standing on opposite sides. Then there was the roof which had many metal poles sticking from the ground resembling a maze that sizzled with electrical currents. The last battlefield was just a simple raised stone dais located by the Drama Department.

Some of Tsuna's Guardians and the Varia wondered where Tsuna would fight Xanxus. In fact they wondered if Tsuna would fight at all. Tsuna was so unpredictable at times. But to gain the title of the Tenth Boss of Vongola it was inevitable. Handing Lambo to Gokudera, Tsuna hummed as he skipped over to the Varia's side despite Gokudera's halfhearted protests.

"Xan-chan~ Let's play peacefully, ne?" Tsuna sang, interrupting Reborn and Xanxus's heated argument. Reborn stared at his student. He knew he should be used to his student by now; it has been about four months. But he still questioned his student's sanity as Xanxus looked ready to shred Tsuna to pieces like the rabid bunny he is. Squalo cackled in the background when he saw his Boss's intense glare upon Tsuna.

Much to everyone except Tsuna's surprise Xanxus merely grunted "Trash" before stalking off to converse with his subordinates. Perhaps he was still under some of the jasmine's influence Reborn mused.

Tsuna beamed happily. "Love ya too Xan-chan!"

Xanxus shook his head, resisting the urge to go back and strangle the brat. He death glared at Squalo and Mammon who were quietly snickering. He needed them in decent condition for the battles so he resisted strangling them too. It seemed he was resisting a lot of his violent urges lately due to that brat. He grimaced.

It was like having a wife or something.

Tsuna skipped back to his Guardians. Hibari stood a ways off, staring at Tsuna with inscrutable eyes. Mukuro kufufued in dark amusement. Gokudera was scowling down at Lambo in his arms whom was drooling and snoring.

"WHEN DO WE BEGIN TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei shouted eagerly, bouncing up to Tsuna.

"Dude…you're like a kangaroo," Tsuna chuckled, patting Ryohei's shoulder. Ryohei seemed momentarily taken aback by Tsuna's comment but started to grin madly. "THAT'S EXTREME!"

"Stupid turf-top," Gokudera grumbled, handing Lambo off to an amused Yamamoto who stood closer to Gokudera than was normal.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTUPUS HEAD?!" Ryohei roared. Gokudera yelled back and thus started the legendary headache inducing argument of all time.

Their yelling awoken Lambo who sat up in Yamamoto's arms.

"Muahahaha…the great Lambo-san has reawakened to grace his minions and Tsuna-nii with his presence!" Lambo cried.

"Shut up阿呆氏 (stupid cow)," Gokudera growled, ignoring an indignant Ryohei mid insult.

"Maa, maa…calm down," Yamamoto said when Lambo retorted by calling Gokudera "Baka-dera".

"Sword freak, don't get involved!"

"Herbivores…shut your yammering before I bite you to death." Now Hibari was in the chaos.

Mukuro was just standing back, enjoying the chaos. Tsuna twirled his hair, looking disapprovingly at his Guardians. They only stopped when Reborn had grown impatient enough by firing Leon off and when Hibari had drawn out his tonfas.

"Gomenasai Juudaime!" Gokudera wailed, bowing repeatedly to Tsuna. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

Lambo pouted and ran up to Tsuna who picked him up. Having gotten the Guardians under relative control, Reborn turned towards Tsuna.

"Say something to them before we begin," Reborn demanded, almost regretting saying it afterwards.

"Play fair, dudes," Tsuna said simply with a lazy smile. Ryohei cheered loudly. Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera spouted praises for Tsuna's excellent motivational words. Hibari merely inclined his head slightly. Mukuro chuckled. Lambo had fallen asleep again (courtesy of Gokudera's "loving" influence).

Reborn stared. Why did he have to get saddled with the weird ones?

The Varia was of the same mind as afar they stared at Tsuna and his Guardians. Oh well. They were bloodthirsty psychos like a certain skylark so they couldn't be judgmental.

Lussuria cooed. He liked Tsuna with his pretty colors and feathers. But the guy he was about to fight looked yummy too. He couldn't wait to fight him. Hehe.

Flan's disinterested eyes casually observed Tsuna and out of the corner of his eye, Mammon. He knew that Mammon would be no match for the Vongola Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. It was glaringly obvious…like cake. He liked cake. Cake would fight better than the Mist Arcobaleno he was sure. Who could resist it?

Tsunayoshi…he liked him too. It seemed like he was immune to his caustic comments. Plus he smelled sweet.

He wouldn't be fighting but observing and commenting on everyone except Bel's flaws. Always fun to do.

"You're first trash," Xanxus grunted to Lussuria. Squalo snorted. "VOI, you better not lose prissy boy," Squalo jeered. Lussuria sniffed in disdain.

"Darling, I would worry for yourself…the sword boy is way cuter than you." Just as Squalo was about to loudly retort Xanxus whacked him on the head. You hear the skull creak on Squalo's neck.

"VOI! Ow…what the hell shitty boss?!"

Xanxus sneered. "Shut the fuck up, trash."

Tsuna shook his head at the Varia. "Man…they need more love less hate ya know?" he commented to Mukuro who raised an eyebrow down at him.

"Perhaps so," he murmured.

Ryohei bounced on the balls of his feet as the door to the cage opened on his side.

Lussuria stood on the other side, walking through the door. Ryohei faltered a bit. Lussuria creeped him out slightly. The predatory look he was giving him was not extreme. Lussuria licked his lips disturbingly.

Ryohei flinched. That was when just as the battle signaled to begin, Lussuria started his assault.

Quickly maneuvering out of the way of Lussuria's blows, Ryohei suddenly remembered something Tsuna told him three days ago.

_**Flashback **_

"Yo extreme dude, can I like tell ya something?" Tsuna called out casually. Ryohei stopped his routine exercises of extreme fitness at the sound of Tsuna's voice. "Hey Sawada! You can to the extreme!" Ryohei said enthusiastically. Tsuna yawned, slouching.

"It's like about your battle with that one dude…Luss or something…he wears hard stuff under his clothes for defense , like steel, so be careful, yeah?"

Ryohei blinked then grinned radiantly. "Will do Sawada! Thank you to the extreme!

Ryohei, clueless as always, didn't bother to ask how Tsuna knew that, he just went back to his extreme training.

_**Flashback End **_

Ryohei knew that he couldn't retaliate his normal way but luckily knew how to improvise for this style of martial arts. He just had to be stronger than the steel defending Lussuria's body.

Dodging another one of Lussuria's surprisingly strong, swift blows he leaped back, feinting to the left while preparing his most lethal attack coming from the right.

Lussuria grunted as he underestimated Ryohei's ability.

His eyes widened when he felt his impenetrable steel bracers on his body crack. Before he could land another blow to retaliate it was too late.

"EXTREME KANGAROO PUNCH!" Ryohei roared. Lussuria coughed up blood as he flew backwards into the cage.

Ryohei panted softly. That was harder than he expected. Perhaps thinking things through was extreme after all. His body ached from their continuous impacts with Lussuria's steel clad body. But it was extremely worth it.

He gave thumbs up to Tsuna who was the inspiration for his last minute name for his attack.

Tsuna smiled lazily, his eyes half lidded. One of the Vongola representatives handed Ryohei the genuine Vongola Sun Ring. Lussuria was taken out of the cage by the Vongola representatives overseeing the battles. When he passed Xanxus, Xanxus sneered. "Worthless trash," he growled.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed slightly at Xanxus. "Yo, Xan-chan…that wasn't a very nice thing to say to your friend…show some peaceful camaraderie, will ya?"

Xanxus scowled dangerously at Tsuna. Reborn, sensing conflict brewing, stepped in. While it was amusing to see Tsuna and Xanxus argue like a married couple it would be counterproductive at the moment.

"No fighting," Reborn demanded, cocking his gun threateningly. Tsuna pouted.

"Aw…Reborn~ When have I ever fought willingly, dude?"

Reborn glared at Tsuna but it had absolutely no effect on him as he smiled. Xanxus gritted his teeth and stalked away. Soon. Soon that brat will be beaten until he looked up at him with fear in his big, pretty eyes. Everyone stared warily at Xanxus when he chuckled darkly. Tsuna continued smiling but it turned a little sharp around the edges.

There was a five minute reprieve before the next battle.

For a few moments Tsuna closed his eyes, wincing at the sudden, unpredictable deluge of unwanted memories.

_**Flashback **_

Tsuna hissed at the feeling of his fingers being sliced. The guitar strings imbued with liquid silver were harsh on his flesh. Gritting his teeth from the pain, he continued. He was tired of being pushed around, mocked, and ridiculed. Tired of seeing others get treated the same.

His tiny fingers clenched around the polished guitar made of metallic steel. He felt so many roiling emotions within him. They reminded him of the many elements of nature and one by one he channeled it instinctively within his creation. His guitar glowed with all the colors of the rainbow but the ones that stood out the most were violet, indigo, orange, blue, yellow, green, white-green, and red. They swirled around him briefly before coalescing into the steel.

It formed the respective colors into peace signs. In that moment Tsuna became inspired. He wouldn't exact revenge for the rest of his life like the guitar; his music was originally intended for. He would strive for peace like no one has ever done. He would make people happy so they wouldn't hurt others. But first…he had to do what he needed to. This would be the only time.

Maim, torture, and frighten.

His peaceful smile turned twisted, dark, and cruel.

_**Flashback End **_

Tsuna gripped his head, squeezing his eyes shut. The conflicting thoughts and memories within his mind not settling down. Gokudera looked at his Juudaime worriedly.

'_Why…why, am I remembering? I'm not supposed to remember my past…' _Tsuna thought shakily. He knew his darker persona was there. It always had been. He didn't want it. It had remained locked up for so long…he had thought with his defending and protecting of others it would go away. And at first he thought it did. He didn't want it…it hurt so much to have such a harmful, not peaceful influence. Why now did it have to resurface? Was it the violence? Yes, it was always the violence.

Despite his Guardians worried looks some discreet others not so much, Tsuna stalked away.

He had forgotten about him for so long…forced himself to not remember his other half…

He didn't want to acknowledge it existed when it inevitably did. It hadn't come out since he was 10. It was so scary…

He had to get away. At least for now. Reborn and Xanxus watched with inscrutable eyes as Tsuna walked away, his frame shaking slightly.

But regretfully they couldn't focus on that right now. It was Gokudera and Bel's battle next. They headed to the room with cameras overlooking the warzone like hallways resembling a landscape of storm ravaged land.

Gokudera couldn't shake the feeling that something was severely wrong with his Juudaime but at the moment he knew he had to make Tsuna proud by getting the Vongola Storm Ring. He hoped Tsuna would forgive him for not going after him to see what was wrong.

He didn't know that that was the last thing on Tsuna's mind.

One person did follow Tsuna though.

Yamamoto let an uncharacteristic frown mar his genial face. He knew he was the only one who saw the brief flash of pain and torment on Tsuna's face. He recognized it as something he knew had once plagued his own face before he was saved by Tsuna. Only this one seemed worse. Far worse.

He caught up to Tsuna just as they were a block away from the school. Yamamoto placed his large hand gently on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna's head was lowered. The thin shoulder under Yamamoto's hand was shaking.

"What's the matter Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, concerned. Tsuna didn't answer right away which was uncharacteristic. It worried Yamamoto more.

"Is it the violence? Maybe you can go somewhere so you don't have to-"he was cut off as Tsuna started to shake harder. It was eerie.

Laughter echoed from Tsuna's lips. Cracked, deranged laughter. Tsuna tilted his head back to look up at Yamamoto with teary, darkened eyes. Yamamoto forced himself not to step back. Tsuna needed him. He couldn't afford to show any bewilderment or fear.

This was Tsuna…sweet, peace loving, funny Tsuna. He needed to have control.

"Yes? What tis the matter, hm?" Tsuna cooed. Yamamoto gulped slightly as Tsuna started change before his eyes.

His soft, long, caramel hair started to spike, the beads cracking and the feathers falling away by the cold wind that had sprung up, it waved everywhere giving the impression of knives. His eyes darkened until the pupil dilated, showing only black, showing no trace of the gentle, warm caramel eyes. Tsuna seemed to grow before his eyes. His lips blackened, spreading into a wide, Cheshire grin filled with malice. His skin turned from the soft brown color to a sickly pallor.

"Tis been too long since I have been free if for just a moment," Tsuna murmured. His voice sounded darker, older, sadder not the light, lazy, carefree tenor it was before.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto whispered uncertainly.

"Tsunayoshi, the Dark Half, at your service," Tsunayoshi purred, sweeping into an elegant bow.

"Um…where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Within the confines of our mind no doubt demanding to be back in control," Tsunayoshi replied disinterestedly. Yamamoto faltered uncertainly. He never felt so powerless in his life. His real friend was being held captive by this…Dark Half of his friend. He never even expected that Tsuna had anything dark about him. It was inconceivable.

"How…how did you come to be?"

Tsunayoshi caressed the guitar on his back, watching as the warm, light brown colored steel darkened into something resembling an ominous black, burnt orange color like his eyes. The strings turned red like blood unlike the pure silver color of before. Oddly the peace signs didn't change from their vibrant colorful appearance. Tsunayoshi noticed because his face darkened into a scowl.

But this relieved Yamamoto who now knew that Tsuna was still there somehow, standing up for his beloved peace.

Yamamoto thought his question was going to go ignored until Tsunayoshi opened his mouth.

"He has not yet told you of our past? Of the revenge we sought against those who wronged us and others? Of the damage doing such violent acts has wrought upon his psyche? For it is that and more that has created me from within his darker emotions," Tsunayoshi replied slowly, as though tasting each word.

Yamamoto paled. That…explained a lot. He had a feeling the kid, Reborn knew all along. And those knowing looks Dino, the Chiavarone boss, kept casting at Tsuna when he wasn't looking.

His resolve was strengthened. He would save Tsuna, his best friend from himself but for now…he had to get him back into control.

However…he didn't know how. And time was ticking.

**KHR **

Gokudera ran. The knives elevated on sharp, invisible strings pursued him as maniacal laughter echoed from seemingly everywhere. He couldn't concentrate. His "Juudaime Senses" were going off. Something was wrong with him. It was irking Gokudera because of the fucker behind him who refused to let up.

He was only slightly reassured that Yamamoto had followed him.

"Fuck! Goddamn you bastard!" Gokudera yelled as several knives sliced through his defense.

"Kitty wants to play, yes?" Bel chuckled. Gokudera scowled angrily. This bastard infuriated him. He needed to end this. Quickly.

Darting farther down the hall he discreetly sent slow burning bombs to land behind some debris. Then he turned around to face Bel just as he sent more of those damn knives at him. He ducked as one sailed over his head. Then another and another as Bel got closer.

Just as the last fuse was about to go off Gokudera leaped high over Bel's head, doing a flip to land on his feet agilely. The ensuing explosion rocked the school. It made Hibari tense and scowl from within the camera room. The herbivores better hope this was fixed by the next school day or he was going to bite them all to death. Literally.

Reborn didn't let it show but he was pensive as well as Mukuro. Lambo was unusually silent, his light green eyes staring ahead unseeingly.

"Something is wrong with Tsuna-nii," he said softly. Reborn's head jerked slightly to look at him. He had never seen the cow child look so subdued. It was like his 10 year older self was being channeled.

For once he couldn't help but agree with the cow brat.

Something was wrong. It was intuitive.

Mukuro's differently colored eyes were shadowed as they darted towards Hibari who nodded slightly towards him to show he understood and didn't like it either. It was subtle and barely noticeable but the concern was there.

Bel was thrown backwards into the wall but he just got up a second later, his clothes singed and his face bloodied. His Glasgow grin grew impossibly larger.

"They are about to see why he's called Prince the Ripper," Flan said in flat tones.

Lambo looked up apprehensively when he heard that. He hoped d Baka-dera would be alright. He may be annoying but he was family.

Gokudera heaved a breath of cleaner air free of smoke. But it would his last if he didn't get a move on. Bel's knives and strides were long, faster, and deadlier with purpose. The knives were homing in on his every move and location. It pursued him with unrelenting accuracy.

That wasn't good.

The Vongola Representatives had given them a time limit to get out of the maze and he was pushing it. He calculated that they had about seven minutes left.

"Shit," he hissed as a knife imbedded itself into his calf. He yanked it out and threw it away viciously. Blood, warm and sinuous, slid in thick rivers down his leg. He hurriedly erected a defense made of bombs to redirect or destroy the knives heading his way. This caused him to jump back quickly to avoid the backlash.

"Hehe Hehe…hahahaha…."

Gokudera sneered at the insane laughter his opponent was spouting.

"Slashy slash slash, watching the kitty dash, dash away," Bel sang.

Somersaulting through the air to avoid the barrage of knives heading his way, he was really starting to hate knives and psychos, he sent his own barrage of weapons.

The bombs went off in the air creating a sonic boom. Gokudera choked. Some of the knives had broken through the bombs unscathed and before he could defend himself they had pierced through him.

He coughed up blood as he collapsed. Bel stared down at him. Gokudera spat angrily at him.

Bel held up his knives with a feral look, about to end his life had the Vongola Representatives not stepped in.

They took off with Bel after giving him the Vongola Storm Ring. Then one of them picked him up and onto a stretcher.

'_I'm so sorry Juudaime…I failed you…I hope you are alright…I'm so sorry Juudaime…'_Gokudera thought sadly as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

_**KHR **_

Yamamoto took a step closer to Tsuna-no… Tsunayoshi. Those malicious eyes didn't belong on his beautiful friend's face. "What would it take to make you let Tsuna have control of his body back?" Yamamoto asked seriously.

Tsunayoshi looked thoughtful. "Hm…tell me why I am here right now." Yamamoto wasn't expecting that response.

"Huh?"

Tsunayoshi sighed. "Just answer me first if you please."

Yamamoto thought furiously. Why would Tsuna's unexpected darker half come out? If this Tsunayoshi was Tsuna's Darker Half then Tsuna must be the Lighter Half right? If we go off the legend of Yin and Yang…then…

"You're protecting him from something?" Yamamoto guessed, holding his breath.

Tsunayoshi eyed him speculatively. "Correct…you are capable of coherent thought processes after all."

Yamamoto didn't have the motivation to feel offended. His curiosity overrode it. "What are you protecting Tsuna from?"

Tsunayoshi paced slowly in front in of Yamamoto shiftily. "I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself, hm?" Tsunayoshi said softly.

"Xanxus? Violence?"

Tsunayoshi inclined his head in affirmation. "Yes…however, while I cherish the time I get being in control it makes him unhappy…I do not like him to be unhappy," he whispered.

"What if I protected him in your place? I would do anything," Yamamoto blurted out.

Tsunayoshi stared at him. "Perhaps…but if he gets hurt in any way you will pay the price no matter what my Lighter Half says," he conceded with darkly narrowed eyes. Suddenly he collapsed. But before he could hit the ground Yamamoto caught him.

"Yamamoto, dude? You…you met him, ne?" Tsuna said sadly. Yamamoto nodded solemnly. "Yeah…I told him I would protect you in his place from Xanxus…if you are about to get really hurt I will sacrifice myself," he said determinedly.

"No, no…it wasn't supposed to be this way…ya can't do that," Tsuna whispered, his eyes wide and fearful.

"I don't break promises I make to anyone, Tsuna."

Tsuna felt wetness run down his cheeks. He was about to wipe it away when Yamamoto did it for him.

"Don't worry…I won't let either of us get hurt," Yamamoto reassured with his usual radiant grin.

Tsuna hoped so. This was why he detested violence. It got others hurt.

'_Why Tsunayoshi…why?' _

'_Because you are the only one preventing me from destroying all that creates violence in their image.'_

**KHR **

Yamamoto and Tsuna got back into time to see Gokudera on the stretcher, passed out. Tsuna winced.

He pat Gokudera's silver hair softly as the Vongola Representatives passed by with him. "I'm sorry dude…" Tsuna said softly.

Yamamoto looked sadly after Gokudera. He hoped he would be alright. There were a lot of wounds.

Gokudera's opponent, Bel, didn't look much better but he was still able to stand and chuckle evilly.

It was Yamamoto and Squalo's battle next. Xanxus stared at Tsuna as he went to stand by Yamamoto across from Squalo.

"Please be careful, dudes," Tsuna said to both Yamamoto and Squalo. Squalo looked taken aback before he nodded warily in Tsuna's direction. Something seemed off with the Vongola Boss candidate. He didn't know what.

Yamamoto grinned softly, petting Tsuna's fluffy hair. "No worries, Tsuna."

"Ne, ne…don't let your inner peace waver," Tsuna said before walking away to stand by Mukuro and Reborn. He felt Hibari's gaze on him. Tsuna turned around to flash him a somewhat strained, lazy smile.

Hibari didn't buy it and neither did Reborn or Mukuro.

But they wouldn't ask him what was wrong. It wasn't their style. Later they would shoot, trick, or bite it out of him.

They watched from within the camera room as Yamamoto and Squalo stepped out onto their respective planks of wood positioned over the deep body of blue water. On closer inspection there were piranhas in the water. Ouch.

Tsuna watched, taking deep, restorative breaths. He needed to get his inner peace back to the way it was or he would scream. And everyone knows screaming was about as peaceful as well…screaming.

Squalo appeared to be taunting Yamamoto about how many swordsmen he fought to get better and better to exact revenge. Tsuna winced. He…didn't like revenge.

Apparently Squalo had fought swordsmen who used the invincible style. However, it seemed as though he didn't know the advancement forms it took on each generation.

"What?! How is that possible," Squalo wailed. Yamamoto swung back his sword in a last graceful sweep, throwing back Squalo as he retaliated with a downward slash. Yamamoto eyes widened when he saw Squalo wouldn't be able to react in time to prevent himself from falling into the piranha infested water. Yamamoto grabbed onto Squalo's hand, trying to pull him up.

Squalo smirked. "Voi! Just let go, you know you want to!"

"No, I don't," Yamamoto said calmly, yanking Squalo onto the plank of wood. The piranhas, not satisfied with their dinner getting away and motivated by the enticing smell of blood, jumped out of the water after Squalo. (A.N. Lol…tiny fish eating bigger fish…).

Squalo sliced their heads off in a swift motion. "I feel it's only right if I piss my shitty boss off so…さよなら," Squalo said just as he slashed a surprised Yamamoto across the chest before leaping into the water. Before he could get too many body parts ate up by the piranhas the Vongola Representatives took him away to get treated. Yamamoto winced when the Mafia Paramedics wrapped a clean, white bandage on his wound. Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna through the camera. Tsuna smiled lazily back, giving as small wave.

Lambo gulped when he realized he was next and had to face that scary Leviathan guy. But when he looked at Tsuna's warm eyes and smile and thought about how sad and pained Tsuna-nii looked earlier he felt his resolve grow.

He would help make Tsuna-nii feel proud and happy. He didn't know that was what all of Tsuna's Guardians were feeling albeit in different ways.

Next: Lambo vs. Leviathan

**KHR **

**A.N.:** Sorry this took so long. If the fight scenes suck let me know and I'll try to fix them. Please let me know if this chapter was total crap? I feel like I rushed it. But I had to get to Tsuna's darker conflicts sooner or later ha-ha. Remember the polls~ they shut down next chapter. 

Also remember that relationships if there any concrete ones will be taken slow. Also I love each and every one of you and your opinions but I will make the last decision to make everyone including myself happy on the pairings. 

-Tragic


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: You guys are the best! Yea…betcha ya'll weren't expecting Tsuna and Tsunayoshi. Ha-ha. Thank you all so much for being patient with me 3 You are the best readers an authoress could have. I'm sorry about the fights being rushed…I don't have a lot of experience with fight scenes. Perhaps I will go back and revise them. Oh…and a tiny, itsy bitsy spoiler. Hehe: Next chapter will have Iemitsu. And yes…Tsuna did do drugs…he is trying to quit cuz of his friends. This is why I put the warnings XD (Hates drugs) e.e **

**By the way…I already know what pairing I'm going to do. It's something I never did before…and so to make things more interesting and fair for all of us there will a quadruple triangle and you have to guess who will win cuz I already know. *Gloats over evilness and genius***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**KHR **

Tsuna bent down to Lambo's level, patting his big afro fondly. "Ne, ne~ Show me how strong ya are…and don't be afraid to do what ya have to, kay, lil dude?"

Lambo shoved down his fear and nodded obnoxiously. "Lambo-san will show Tsuna-nii how strong he is compared to the others!" he cried happily. Tsuna chuckled when he noticed the slightly dismayed looks on his other Guardian's faces. "Heh…go get 'em," Tsuna said, standing up to join the others in front of the screens overlooking Lambo's arena.

Lambo came out on his side of the arena, nervously staring down his opponent on the other side.

"I will not let Xanxus-sama down! So prepare to die brat," Leviathan growled his hands inside his black cloak, no doubt on his electrical rods. (A.N.: No pun intended.) Lambo felt his childish ire rise at being called a brat.

"Yeah, well the great Lambo-san won't be beat by the likes of you, ugly-face! Nyan!" Lambo yelled, blowing Leviathan a raspberry. Gokudera facepalmed.

'_Stupid cow…'_ he thought. The others were like minded except the Varia and Yamamoto who were laughing. Tsuna merely shook his head, amused. He wasn't worried. Lambo…would win. He had to. He couldn't bear anything happening to him.

The sparking electrical rods buried into the school's roof suddenly burst a debilitating current. Lambo's eyes widened when he realized that Leviathan had roared in rage and used his rods to channel more electricity for an attack. Lambo leaped back clumsily but soon realized that this arena was designed for stamina and no escapes. He ended up getting fried but was surprised when it didn't affect him as much as he thought. As he got shocked and evaded the more deadly attacks of his dumb foe he looked up at the screen where he imagined he saw Tsuna's lazy, reassuring grin.

Inspired, he took out the 10 years later bazooka and fired it. Leviathan stopped his assault in confusion at the pink smoke that cloaked the area. But something was wrong. It wasn't Ten Years Lambo standing there.

Back in the viewing room, Tsuna's grin turned a tad dark. Reborn's head jerked to look at him piercingly. He wasn't the only one.

"Tsuna…what did you do?" Reborn asked calmly. "Hm? Ha-ha…dude, take a breather, ne? I just gave Lambo-chan's bazooka a little…upgrade is all," Tsuna replied with a yawn.

Twenty years Lambo looked around calmly before looking up at the screen with a knowing smirk.

"Maa…I see Tsuna-nii is up to his usual tricks, ha…" he muttered before turning his heavy lidded eyes onto Leviathan who seemed to be overwhelmed by the powerful aura coming from what was once the snot nosed brat.

"How long does it last?" Mukuro asked suddenly. Gokudera looked in awe at Tsuna. Yamamoto however looked worriedly at Tsuna knowing it was Tsunayoshi's idea to tamper with the bazooka. Hibari smirked. Perhaps things will get interesting after all.

"Eh…'bout 10 minutes, not like he'll need that long, but it's a precaution, ne?" Tsuna responded finally with a sigh.

"EXTREME, SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled, having woken from a short nap. Gokudera sighed. He had hoped the turf top would sleep longer for the prolonged peaceful atmosphere. Oh well. He didn't know turf top could sleep for 20 minutes anyways so he counted himself lucky for the shout free minutes.

Twenty years later Lambo stared down a slightly intimidated Leviathan. Scratching the back of his head, he sighed.

"Well…better get to it," he muttered before he was suddenly gone, his speed so incredible not even a blur could be seen.

Leviathan spun around frantically looking for his opponent. His fatal electrical rods forgotten, and the electrical rods sparking in the ground weren't reacting to a presence that could handle electricity so where was he?

His eyes suddenly widened when he felt a deadly discharge of electricity coming from above at frightful speeds. Before he could counteract the thousands of thousands of volts of electricity-way more than he could keep inside- it hit him like a roaring train of destruction. His weapons that could contain and deflect over thousand volts each cracked under the strain and broke into pieces. He screamed in agony as it felt like his very blood was boiling, his bones melting, and his eyes popping from their sockets.

Lambo landed gracefully several feet away, shoving his sparking horns back into his long black and cow print coat. He sent a lazy wave towards the screen before turning back into five year old Lambo. Leviathan collapsed his body twitching, unable to move. It would be a long time until his body was able to function normally again. He was taken away by the Mafia Paramedics who winced internally at the blackened pieces of skin falling off his body.

Back in the viewing rooms, Xanxus snorted. "Pathetic trash, "he grunted sourly. Everyone discreetly rolled their eyes at his typical words.

Lambo stood up groggily. One of the Representatives handed him the Vongola Lightning ring. Lambo blinked away his disorientation and grabbed it excitedly. The electrical rods were shut off.

"Yes! The great Lambo-san is victorious! Can ya see me Tsuna-nii?! I did it!" Lambo screamed childishly, putting the ring on which resized to fit his finger. Then he fell asleep, his loud snores echoing throughout the room, drool dribbling down his chin.

Tsuna chuckled. "Way to go, Lambo-chan…you were epic dude," Tsuna said proudly. Reborn's fedora shadowed his face, hiding his smirk. If that was how Lambo was in twenty years he must be doing his job right. Not that he ever doubted himself of course. He was the world's number one hitman after all.

Mukuro chuckled darkly. "I'm next, hm? Kufufu…I cannot wait to see the look of utter defeat on that Mist Arcobaleno's face when I show him who is more superior."

Tsuna looked at him with a yawn. "Yea, yea, dude…just don't let him suffer too much, ne? It's not cool, man."

Mukuro smirked. Walking over to Tsuna, he leaned down to his ear. "Only because you asked my dear Tsunayoshi," he purred. Tsuna grimaced slightly. "Ne…yer something else, Muku-chan," Tsuna responded with a shake of his head. Mukuro scowled at the name Tsuna gave him. Hibari had a slight smile of amusement on his face. He liked it when the omnivore used words to torture the herbivore.

God how he hated that herbivore with the trident. He wanted to bite his face off so he couldn't open his useless mouth to chew even grass. (A.N.: Kinky Skylark, real kinky.)

Yamamoto laughed at his other friend's antics. Tsuna seemed to be alright…Tsunayoshi wasn't torturing his mind at the moment but he had a feeling that Tsunayoshi wouldn't intentionally hurt Tsuna. Rather he just represented everything the Light Tsuna couldn't handle about himself. But Dark Tsunayoshi loved his Light side enough to come into existence to keep him safe and happy. It's…ironic Yamamoto mused.

This entire time he had observed in the brief few moments with Tsunayoshi he became aware of many things. Then he started to think on it more after his battle.

Gokudera sat next to Tsuna on the small couch placed on their side of the viewing room. Tsuna looked tired. Gokudera looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?" he asked. Tsuna hummed and looked at him with a lazy half grin.

"Nothing… just worried about all of my dudes is all…" he replied quietly. Gokudera beamed at him.

"We will be fine! See? I'm patched up just fine after my battle…and even everyone else is fine after theirs…can't say much about the Varia idiots." Tsuna smiled softly. Gokudera was lucky that the Varia was immersed in their petty squabbles to overhear their conversation or blood would no doubt fly in miraculous circles.

"I'm glad…I just hope that ya'll will forgive me for what I am in the end, really, ne…" Tsuna whispered almost too quietly for Gokudera to hear. He frowned, confused. He didn't understand what Tsuna meant but whatever it was he would stay by his Juudaime's side no matter what.

Gokudera turned to yell at Ryohei who was yelling about how extreme all the battles have been so far and wanting to go again and Hibari who was hissing threatening at him to shut up he would bite him to death. Reborn was looking on with slight exasperation in his dark eyes. Tsuna grinned fondly, his dark feelings fading for the moment. His friends and Guardians…made him happy. But it made Tsunayoshi…jealous. Tsuna winced.

Mukuro wandered away from the shadows where he had been overhearing Gokudera and Tsuna's conversation. A slight frown was on his usually darkly amused face. He saw the wince on Tsuna's face. It was unusual expression to see on his face.

'_What could be so bad about that peace loving fool that we couldn't forgive him for?'_ he wondered.

No matter what he would find out sooner or later-preferably sooner.

For now he had a battle to win.

Mukuro headed out of the viewing room towards his battle ground location which was on the baseball field. The sand stretched far, it looked so empty. Perfect for illusions really. The Mist Arcobaleno was far on the other side.

For a moment they stared at each other. It was silent. Mukuro couldn't keep the arrogant smirk off his face. The Mist Arcobaleno was stoic but you couldn't really tell because of the black purple cloak covering his face from view.

Mammon peered at his opponent calmly. Already he could tell despite the teen's lack of many years of experience that his powers and prowess far outstripped his own. That also included his spiteful cleverness. However, he wouldn't let that stop him from attempting to wipe that smirk off his face.

When a cloud of dusty sand drifted on a faint wind, the battle began.

Mukuro's eye changed to the Realm of Hell. It warped the surrounding area into hungry, black flames causing the sand to heat into glass which he then propelled towards Mammon. Mammon floated out of the way of the flames, evading the glass easily. But he soon realized that it was a distraction as seconds later a pack of rabid dogs darted towards him. They leaped high to reach them, their yellow fangs gleaming with poison.

With a scowl, Mammon used his own illusions to weave a tapestry of webs with venomous spiders on them which scared the dogs away.

Mukuro cackled as he kept Mammon on defense. He loved to play with his victims. Vines and roses with thorn s erupted from the ground indicating he changed his eye once again. Mammon twirled out of the way to the other side of the baseball filed like desert before they could entangle him. He sent out wave upon wave of burning arrows towards Mukuro until he could feel the heat coming off of them. He scoffed and cast them aside easily.

"What? Why do you not falter? Do you not fear death?!" Mammon exclaimed, having seen too much for these to be simple illusions. He knew Mukuro to be powerful but not to this degree. Actual physically harmful illusions? Actual animals?

"I am Death," Mukuro said arrogantly before his eye changed. The Realm of Demons.

Mist flames erupted from his eye. Suddenly he was gone. It took Mammon's flexibility and speed to dodge the demonically powerful blows Mukuro came at him with. He realized he needed a distraction for Mukuro so he could plan put a strategy or he was quite eloquently-fucked. The ground was littered with Mist flaming craters where Mukuro had tried to smack him across the field but barely missed each time.

He should've realized plans don't work on Mukuro. You have to be unpredictable and work on the fly. Much like Tsuna but most people weren't like Tsuna. Or have epic brute force and stamina like Hibari whom most people weren't like either.

Mammon quickly formed a brick wall with barbed wire that stretched from one end of the field to the other as he sent several of his own more physically harmful attacks at Mukuro. He flipped back in the air, deciding on a course of action. He would surround Mukuro with no escape routes and scare him into submission and fear.

Mukuro merely bypassed the paltry illusions intending to end this quicker now. He was getting bored.

Mammon surprised him slightly by going on the offensive. Using the landscape as a focal point and tool, Mammon ripped up all the sand with his illusionary wind until it hovered in thick screens everywhere. Mukuro leaped backwards trying to find a way to see. Suddenly he darted out of the way of several shards of glass, flaming debris, and projectiles.

"Copying me, hm? Where is your imagination?" Mukuro taunted.

Mammon appeared next to him, kicking him in the back. Mukuro's eyes widened before he screamed as he flew forward.

Mammon looked down on him, feeling smug. That is until he started to laugh.

"Kufufu…you were fooled this whole time," Mukuro chuckled. Suddenly everything around him exploded into vines and thorns, entangling him and the Mukuro before him transformed into a laughing skull which came at him. He was unable to escape the bindings of the real, _real_ illusions and struggled. It swallowed him and he lost conscious. Before blackness consumed him he saw the real Mukuro cackling like a madman.

"How?" he choked. "Kufufu…I went through Hell and became a God," Mukuro said.

Then he knew no more.

The Varia was in shock. Some showed it like Xanxus, Squalo (who was covered in a shit load of bandages from piranha bites), and Bel while Flan and Lussuria stayed silent. Flan was about to say something scathingly sarcastic but saw that he wouldn't need to. Xanxus would do it for him.

"Tch…he wasn't worth shit, fucking trash."

Couldn't be more eloquently said Flan mused dryly.

"VOI! That was terrible, Mammon!" Squalo yelled, annoyed. However even they were surprised by the Mukuro brat's skills.

"Shishishi…no blood was shed? Dearly disappointing," Bel sighed.

"Dude…that was awesome but I think ya scarred him for life," Tsuna said, his voice only slightly disapproving. Hibari merely nodded slightly towards him, distaste masked for once.

Poor Mammon was carted off by the Mafia Paramedics and a psychologist.

Mukuro went to lean on the wall beside the couch where Tsuna was. His smug smirk said it all.

Yamamoto cheered along with Ryohei. Their combined voices grated on everyone's nerves except Tsuna's. Lambo was snoring away still but Gokudera could tell he was about to wake up soon. Damn.

Tsuna poked longingly at his stick of miracles in his pocket, biting his lip anxiously. His fight would be soon. But he was just happy his friends were alright. They started training earlier so they were better prepared. Yet he couldn't help getting fidgety. Things were gonna get really non peaceful and fast. He could feel it.

There was a thirty minute recession before Hibari's fight. Naturally this pissed him off some.

"Calm down dude…your aura is like totally fluctuating…sides who the hell is the Cloud Varia dude anyways?" Tsuna said, his voice trailing off. Everyone looked towards the Varia side which looked like a warzone.

Bel was idly throwing knives at Lussuria who was complaining in a high pitched voice. Squalo and Xanxus were in a heated argument about some petty issue or other. Flan was eating a piece of pie he got from God knows where, watching and contributing comments that no doubt made the atmosphere more agitated. In the far corner was a weird contraption. It emitted flames of a curious sort.

But it seemed like it was masked by something. Even Reborn seemed curious about it. It was familiar…the flames…

It annoyed him that he couldn't figure it out.

Hibari glared icily at the contraption instead of his original target-Tsuna.

"I believe that's the Gola Mosca," Mukuro muttered.

"Ne, ne…you sure are informed, Muku-chan," Tsuna said, chewing idly on the feathers in his hair. A vein twitched in Mukuro's forehead.

Hibari calmed down slightly. He would abide by the rules and be patient.

Eventually the thirty minute recess ended. Hibari eagerly stalked out of the room towards the raised platform on the outside. The Gola Mosca stood stationary across from him. The platform was stone, wide, and long as half a football field. Plenty of room to move. You could see any and all moves your opponent makes but that goes for them too.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. Something was seriously off about his opponent. It had no natural sentient feeling. Yet it possessed flames of a sort. You had to be organic to possess flames. Or so he thought.

Hibari felt bloodlust roar through his veins before he darted towards his opponent. His tonfas rose for a dreadful biting session. Only to start in shock as the Gola Mosca suddenly started to use Dying Will Flames against him. They burned though the stone where he just was a second ago. Everyone except the Varia stared in shock.

It zigzagged in sporadic movements towards Hibari who deflected its assaults with his own deadly, glancing blows. Loud clangs echoed as his weapons danced off the metal of the Gola Mosca.

The fight went on with neither giving ground.

Suddenly, the Dying Will Flames sputtered and the Gola Mosca collapsed. Hibari heard grunts of discomfort and pain coming from _within_ it. He paused in his assaults as much as it annoyed him to do so. He stalked up to non-responsive Gola Mosca while everyone held their breath.

He kicked it.

Everyone face faulted.

When Hibari got the response he wanted-human pain, he continued to pry into the contraption to yank out the cowardly herbivore that refused to face him like a man. In the process he unknowingly deactivated it. Thank god. He tore through the metal sheet plating viciously and out fell a restrained and bloody body of a man. Reborn immediately left the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Gokudera gasped. "Is…is that Nono?"

Mukuro leaned forward in interest. "The Ninth Boss of Vongola, hm?"

Tsuna yawned before standing up lazily to follow Reborn after handing off Lambo once again to Gokudera who was in too much shock to care. As Tsuna passed a madly laughing Xanxus who was thinking about the best way to frame the "peace loving brat" to become the Tenth Boss among the Vongola Famiglia, he patted Xanxus on the shoulder. This was seen by the ones who saw this as a suicidal move. But Tsuna didn't care.

Yamamoto stiffened. He knew that feeling. Tsunayoshi…

With a voice too quiet for anyone to hear except them, Tsuna leaned up to Xanxus's ear.

"I still demand a battle between us for Tsuna's honor…so cease thoughts of such a distasteful nature against my Light," Tsunayoshi hissed before Tsuna took over again.

Xanxus growled. How dare the trash say such things to him?! But something was off about him.

"Ne, Xan-chan? Why do ya look drugged dude? That's my expression," Tsuna asked, blinking slowly.

Xanxus's hands shook in the ready-to-strangle-position in front of him. Oh how he wanted to strangle him but something always stopped him. Was it the big, adorable eyes? The non-threatening nature? Or that malicious presence he can steadily feel within the brat ready to kill him? He didn't know but whatever it is he turned away.

"Fine, get ready to die soon, "he grunted. He didn't see Tsuna's confused expression by his words. Tsuna shrugged, scratching his head and continued to follow Reborn. They got the entire story from Nono. About how Xanxus had Dying Will Flames, how Xanxus's mother begged him to take him in as his own before she died, how Xanxus believed he was Nono's son all those years, and how he was denied the Decimo position because he wasn't of the Vongola lineage. Tsuna thought it was horrible and felt sorry for Xan-chan.

"That's like so not a peaceful story man," Tsuna grumbled. Reborn shot Tsuna a warning look to be more respectful. Nono smiled gently at him as the Mafia Paramedics gingerly carried him away. Reborn shook his head with a sigh. This was unprecedented.

"Indeed," he murmured before passing out.

When he was gone Tsuna and Reborn stared at each other. Hibari had stalked off moodily, angry that his fight had been such a letdown.

"Ne…I have to fight?" Tsuna whined.

"Yes."

"Damn."

Reborn left to go back up to the viewing room. He wanted to go see Nono but knew that he would have to wait. There was more going on than he had let on.

Tsuna and Xanxus stood across from each other; Xanxus looked like a caged animal and it made Tsuna want to hug him. Like really bad. So he did.

Before Xanxus brought out the big guns-literally-to end this quickly, Tsuna darted up to him, coming_ too_ close. Tsuna threw his skinny arms around Xanxus's broad chest as best as he could and squeezed. His guns hung limp in his hands, in the air. Xanxus froze. He didn't know how to react. No one…has ever…hugged him before.

Everyone gaped at the scene. Reborn snickered softly. Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo who had just woken up started laughing uproariously at the expression on Xanxus's face. They wished they had a camera. It was priceless. It cheered Hibari up some. Mukuro smirked.

The Varia really couldn't believe what they were seeing. Flan had choked on his desserts from laughter. Lussuria cooed at the scene. Squalo was cackling at his Boss's discomfort. _He actually blushed! _

Tsuna nuzzled him and he blushed slightly. Scowling, he pushed him away roughly. Tsuna gave him a lazy grin full of fondness.

"Do ya feel better? They say laughter and hugs make someone feel better, ne," Tsuna said.

"Grr…" Xanxus's head was down.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TRASH!" he roared before shooting at Tsuna with his deadly Flames. Tsuna leaped back and side to side, not taking him seriously. This pissed him off more. They did a dangerous game of tag-Xanxus chasing and shooting and Tsuna dancing out of the away and laughing. But then something inconceivable happens.

Tsuna falls backwards, his foot tripping on a loose piece of stone in the platform.

A malevolent, fearsome, malicious aura swept throughout the area. Reborn shivered. What was this feeling of total, utter doom? Yamamoto knew but kept quiet.

His loyalty was to Tsuna and his Otou-san-no one else.

Xanxus backed away slightly. Tsuna stood up slowly… staggering to the right as though drunk before straightening into a gentlemanly posture that signified superiority.

"My, my…looks like I get to step in after all," Tsunayoshi murmured. '_Tsuna…are you sure?' _

'_Ne…I…can't do it…just please, please don't hurt him too much, man.' _

He chuckled. _'I won't my dear…don't worry your pretty head.' _ He felt Tsuna roll his eyes.

Mukuro leaned forward in interest. He noticed Tsuna's actions to be similar to his and Chrome's connection. It was curious…he couldn't wait to see what happens…and what Tsuna's secret was.

Lambo peered at his Tsuna-nii-hoping he would be alright against that scary man.

Gokudera clenched his fists, praying for Tsuna's safety. Hibari merely glared at Xanxus. The Varia was making a riot loud enough to scare the dead alive again.

"VOI! Don't lose to that pipsqueak, you shitty Boss!" Squalo screamed. Flan rubbed his ear, glaring balefully at Squalo.

"Quiet down you prideful shark on meth," he grumbled.

"VOOI! What the fuck did you say to me?" Squalo howled.

Bel chuckled creepily, playing with his knives and slicing thin lines on his arms. Lussuria was trying to get them to stop arguing without success.

"Darlings, cease this ugly banter," he cried, pouting. It was creepy.

Tsuna's Guardians turned their attention away from the Varia's squabble back on the battle.

"It's alright Yamamoto…you don't have to protect what's mine in my place," Tsunayoshi whispered too softly for even Xanxus to hear.

Orange fire erupted in Tsunayoshi's eyes, burning with the fury of a trillion suns. Xanxus scowled despite his growing uneasiness. This brat was different from before. Darker, deadlier, more…intense.

Tsunayoshi caressed the bloody strings of the changed guitar in his hands. They made ominous twanging sounds like a funeral march.

"Let me play a song for you, yes? I believe it would only be right for the coronation of your utter defeat," Tsunayoshi purred. Xanxus bristled angrily and prepared to launch himself at Tsunayoshi. Then something happened that never happened to him before. His limbs froze and wouldn't obey his commands. Then he heard eerie sounds and realized it was the trash's singing.

It was different from the light, playful, beautifully pure notes he had heard before.

"_Your eyes are open _

_But all you see are the things you wish you couldn't _

_Even if they were closed, you'd still feel the world slowly turning_

_You're sick of this life and all it's done to you _

_Everything seems dull and gray _

_Time has lost all meaning_

_The same minutes, the same hours…_

_The same days and months go by…_

_The seconds just decrease your euphoria_

_The Earth is the opposite of the evanescent, dark space encompassing it _

_Your eyes cradle tears as your time never comes to step out of the light_

_You suffer from a case of severe melancholia that haunts your waking dreams _

_Your world weary heart is weighed down by sorrow and regrets _

_In the end, your demise is of euthanasia_

_Without pain and with great joy do you pass into the void." _

The last strum of the guitar fades and silence cloaks time.

Xanxus felt his heart grow cold with dread. That song foreboded a certain finality he didn't like.

It was then he became aware of himself…dying.

'_No…no what the hell is this?!' _

For some reason his body felt heavy, his mouth numb, and his heart sluggish. The blood in his veins felt like ice. His eyes became heavy lidded. His breath came out in short, harsh pants. He never felt so helpless. He could see Tsunayoshi kneel in front of him with a creepy smile on his face.

It made want to shiver but he couldn't even do that. His guns lay useless by his sides.

"You are not dying…I gave the illusion that you are by influencing your emotions and brain synapses through song to make you feel as though you were on the verge of death…pleasant is it not? Tsuna told me not to hurt you too badly but I couldn't resist at least scarring you, yes?" Tsunayoshi explained, his voice getting lower and lower till it faded out. Xanxus felt himself fall away.

Before he did completely so he heard Tsunayoshi say," You will wake up in thirteen hours…enjoy yourself."

Then the nightmares began. Xanxus couldn't even scream if he wanted to-which he did.

Tsunayoshi stared down with hooded eyes upon Xanxus's twitching body.

Everyone once again was stunned. That wasn't Tsuna…

Who was he?

Tsuna suddenly came back into his body. He looked down sadly at Xanxus.

Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

'_Why do ya have to act out in jealously, dude… that was so not peaceful…?' Tsuna asked Tsunayoshi. _

'_Because it is in my nature while not in yours to do so.'_

Tsuna remained quiet, not replying. He didn't want to converse with his newly returned Darker half at the moment.

A Vongola Rep came up to him hesitantly and gave him the Vongola Sky Ring which he took with slight reluctance.

He really didn't want this damn job.

He leaned down next to Xanxus and placed a gentle and calming hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Xan-chan for what he did to you…I should never have let him have control in the fight…I just…violence kills me inside…I hope you can forgive me," Tsuna whispered, tears silently falling down his face.

Then he did something odd to everyone watching. He took off a feather from his hair-a snowy white one- and placed it within Xanxus's wild black tresses.

"This should stave off the not very peaceful nightmares, dude…" Tsuna said with a small yawn before walking away. Xanxus stopped twitching and whimpering, his body relaxing into a peaceful sleep. As Tsuna went to go to the viewing room, Xanxus was already taken away.

Everyone stared at him. "Ne, ne~ Watcha ya'll staring at?" Tsuna said.

"What did you do to make him stop suffering, Tsuna-chan?" Lussuria asked. Tsuna flashed him a grin tinged with sorrow.

"My feathers ain't just for show ya know? They help with many things if nature gives you them willingly," he replied vaguely, drifting off to leave for home. He was hungry.

The Varia knew they were defeated. It pissed them off but in retrospect they knew that…Tsuna was meant to win. Besides they didn't like fighting with allies anyways. It made them uncomfortable. They went to retrieve their idiotic comrades and head back to Italy.

They knew they were going to be in deep shit when Nono got back as well.

**KHR **

They were all outside the school. Yamamoto hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're alright, tell Tsunayoshi he needs more self-restraint…I'll see you at school," he whispered before walking off to go home. Tsuna chuckled. Tsunayoshi? His Dark half? Restraint? Those words in a sentence would be enough to cause the apocalypse.

Tsuna smiled gently at him as he walked away. He was glad to have him as a friend.

Gokudera had to go replenish his bomb supply but he gave Tsuna his rare, genuine smile, kissing his forehead, before walking away.

Tsuna blushed and scratched his head, the beads clacking cheerfully. Hibari stared at him, giving him a slight nod before walking away, his black Namimori coat flipping up and around him.

Mukuro walked around Tsuna in a circle. "So…have you anything you would like to tell me?"

Reborn had gone to talk to Nono, Ryohei had left already to see his sister with loud exclamations of extreme punctuating his steps, and Lambo had taken off with I-pin back home. So it was just them.

"Eh…not that I know of," Tsuna said, whistling innocently. Mukuro's eyes narrowed. He had thought Tsuna above lying. Oh well.

"Oh really? Kufufu…I will find out, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said before disappearing in Mist Flames to find Chrome and the others of his gang.

Tsuna grimaced when he realized he was alone and started to walk home. Mukuro didn't know it but he sort of already knew half of Tsuna's secret.

**KHR **

When Tsuna got home everyone glomped him. "Whoa, whoa…what's wrong, ne?" he asked his Okaa-san who beamed at him.

"Today is a great day, Tsu-kun!~ Your Otou-san is coming home soon!" she cried joyfully.

Suddenly the delicious smells of the food wafting from the kitchen seemed unappealing and Lambo and I-pin watched as their Tsuna-nii's warm, beautiful, kind, eyes grew frigid and dark.

Nana of course remained oblivious to her son's turmoil.

**KHR **

**A.N.: I hope ya'll liked this chapter :) Oh and the poem/song Tsunayoshi sang is mine ha-ha. Please comment? 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: Thank you all for your patience! I loved every last one of your reviews! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**Extra Warning: Slight Iemitsu bashing. You have been warned. **(Obviously lol)

**KHR **

Tsunayoshi seethed within Tsuna's mindscape. How he despised the man that had made their lives and their Kaa-san's miserable. The few times he had come home had been to just drink, sleep, watch television, and worry Kaa-san sick. He made his Light feel pain…it was unacceptable. Tsuna however refused to hate their…_Otou-san_.

He said that hatred was a parasite that will make one's inner peace crack irreparably. Tsunayoshi had scoffed as usual when his Light went into such gentle tirades. He had retorted that Iemitsu _was _a parasite. Poor Kaa-san would _always, always_ be happy about his return as though every time he came home he would never leave again. But he_ always_ did. He was a worthless Otou-san.

The only thing he ever did right was help create Tsuna.

Nana had skipped off to the kitchen where Bianchi was helping her make that night's dinner. Nana would no doubt be up all night making food for Iemitsu's return.

Lambo and I-pin remained staring worriedly up at Tsuna's face. He had an expression of discomfort. Tsunayoshi was angry that Iemitsu was coming home and making it very much known to Tsuna through the intrusion of Tsuna's mind. He tried to shut it out or at least mute it-to no avail. He knew how Tsunayoshi-his Dark-felt.

But he refused to let his aura be tainted by hate. It was not in his nature. He slowly went past Lambo and I-pin, gently tousling their hair as he headed for the stairs to his bedroom. When he came in he found Reborn and Dino sitting on his bed and floor respectively. Tsuna blinked.

He wasn't expecting Dino to be in his room. But he supposed that he had come back from whatever duties he had to attend for some food. He briefly wondered where Dino's subordinates were then shrugged it off.

"Tsuna…we need you to tell us everything you can about Tsunayoshi…and we mean everything," Reborn said, his unfathomable black eyes staring Tsuna down. Dino let out a carefree laugh.

"Don't scare him off, Reborn…we're just concerned about your wellbeing, Tsuna," Dino said with a warm smile. Tsuna chuckled.

"Eh…there is really not much to tell, dudes…but I guess if he approves I'll tell you what I haven't," Tsuna replied, stifling a yawn behind his hand. Tsunayoshi frowned within Tsuna's mind. He really didn't want those…fucking interlopers to know such intimate things that belonged between him and his Light but if his Light was willing then he would grudgingly consent.

Tsuna let out a barely unnoticeable sigh. He felt bad for ignoring and confining Tsunayoshi within his mind for nearly 5 years but this was exactly why he did. Tsunayoshi was the very core of what Tsuna didn't accept due to his gentle, peaceful nature. Right now he was sullen at having to agree for Tsuna to tell his dear friends about him…_them._ He believed it should remain between just them.

Tsuna only partially agreed but he knew that in the end it would be better to talk.

He slouched as he sat down cross-legged on the floor. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. It has been so long since he had to deal with such negativity within him. He had to learn to readjust to it again. It was a daunting prospect to be sure.

'Hm, alright…I'll tell give ya'll a compare and contrast report thingy on the both of us before I get down to the deep shit," Tsuna said as he rummaged in the drawer next to him. He let out a hum of satisfaction at having found what he was looking for. He slid it across to Reborn and Dino. They both raised an eyebrow. Tsuna had something like this lying around and Reborn didn't know it?

That…was scary. It made Reborn scowl.

It was a chart of similarities and differences between Tsuna and Tsunayoshi dated over 4 years ago. The handwriting was elegant and refined like a gentlemen's. They looked at Tsuna for an explanation. No child of nine should have such handwriting.

"Ne…Tsunayoshi wrote it out for me," Tsuna said innocently. That explained it.

They looked down at the worn paper.

_Differences: Tsuna is Light spirited. I am Dark spirited. I prefer death while he prefers life. He is pure. I am tainted. He desires peace while I crave chaos. His music is harmonic while mine is demonic. His flames are pure Sky while mine are a tainted, darker version. I am possessive he is not. He is at times crass while mostly carefree, happy, and positive. I am cultured, at times mannerly, negative, and resentful. He prefers bright colors while I prefer dull colors. _

_Differences in Weapons: My Light's weapon is a warm colored acoustic guitar well suited for his pure soul holding within unique gadgets and a Flame converter that feeds off positive energy and pure Sky Flame. Mine takes two different forms depending upon mood. It is either an ebony acoustic guitar or an ebony electric guitar coated in the blood of many. The symbols of peace may become crueler versions of their original selves. I would hope no one of simple mind with malicious intentions against my Light will trigger my wrath for me to use this particular tool of destruction. _

_It would be…__**unpleasant.**_

_Similarities: We love the same food. We can feel each other's thoughts, feelings, and condition of mind, body, soul, and emotional states. Hm…the similarities end there I'm afraid. _

That was all that was on the paper. Reborn's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Tsuna…why do you have a document such as this lying around?" he asked with feigned clam. Tsuna blinked slowly at him.

"Eh? Why not?" Tsuna questioned back. Dino hid his smirk behind his hand as Reborn looked ready to throttle Tsuna.

"Because-Reborn said through gritted teeth- this is private information not to be found by those who would use it against you."

Tsuna still looked as though he didn't comprehend. "You're an odd one dude…" Tsuna mumbled, scratching his head. Reborn clenched his little hands. Sometimes his student really, really infuriated him.

Before an amused Dino could stop Reborn-though he doubted he would be able to being clumsy and all- Reborn yanked out a silver gun. Leon peered down at Reborn's face, flicking his tongue out as though saying Reborn was overreacting.

Tsunayoshi scowled. He didn't like that cocky Arcobaleno hitman threatening his Light- and him.

"Ne, ne~ Keep the peace…what did I like do, man?" Tsuna grumbled.

Reborn stared down with dark, inscrutable at his foolish, peace loving, moronic, loveable, adorable, pretty…

He immediately stopped that train of thought before it got him in trouble. Scowling, he roughly pocketed the gun and hopped off the bed.

"Come-Maman is calling us down for dinner," he muttered.

Dino looked after him knowingly before smiling cheerfully at a confused Tsuna.

"Let's go eat, little bro!" Dino exclaimed.

**KHR **

Tsuna had escaped to his favorite spot in his favorite park. It was barely peaking dawn. The brilliant splash of reds, pinks, and oranges painted the horizon. The birds were chirping around him as he gently strummed his new song on his guitar. He needed to calm Tsunayoshi down for the arrival of Iemitsu.

The man had called last night after dinner to say that he was going to be in Namimori today at noon. Nana was going to pick him up. Tsuna had the sneaking suspicion that Nana wanted him to come but didn't ask knowing how he probably felt about Iemitsu. Or rather how Tsunayoshi felt anyways. Tsunayoshi was resting within his consciousness, no doubt annoyed by how his Light preferred to get up so early.

Tsunayoshi preferred sleeping from dawn to night-but he doubted that he would today. Not when he wanted to torture Iemitsu. So he would be out for five more hours. Tsuna sighed, puffing out his cheeks comically.

He thought about Tsunayoshi's new song and winced.

Tsunayoshi's songs were always dark, depressing, and frightening…nightmarishly so. It made his inner peace waver by the cruelty of them. And the fact that he was planning on using it on Iemitsu didn't help matters. He knew that Tsunayoshi tried to keep any and all harmful information he didn't like locked away but when you both owned one mind it was easy to find out what the other knew or was trying to hide.

He took a deep, rejuvenating breath when he felt Tsunayoshi fall fully into sleep. Perhaps he could realign his inner peace and aura now that Tsunayoshi's overwhelming dark influence had abated for a few hours at least. It was difficult getting used to his presence again he reflected. But it wasn't…entirely unpleasant. Smiling gently, he continued to strum and began to softly hum.

**KHR **

Tsuna grinned lazily down at Lambo and I-pin as they ran around his legs. Nana and Iemitsu should be home soon. It made Tsuna want to hide because Tsunayoshi would be taking over come hell or high water. Things always seem to go wrong when he had free will. Tsuna was just thankful he didn't always abuse the fact that he could take over Tsuna's body at will.

Such was the dominance he wielded. But he supposed he could wrestle control if he had to.

Tsuna hopped around with Lambo and I-pin with Reborn and Bianchi watching. Tsuna laughed as the two little kids tackled him-or tried to. But Tsuna humored them and fell backwards. He frowned slightly when the kids on top of him went quiet-their giggling fading. Tsuna leaned his head back to see two sets of feet-one in flats another in dress shoes.

Nana was smiling happily down at him. Iemitsu was forcefully chuckling. Tsuna could tell it was forced-it hurt him. His uncharacteristic frown deepened as he stood up with Lambo and I-pin in his arms.

Reborn and Iemitsu started to converse in hushed whispers while Nana-at a loss-decided to take the kids inside to get cleaned up. So Tsuna was left standing awkwardly next to Bianchi.

"Ne, ne…just a warning but like if I start acting weird, it's not me, yeah?" Tsuna mumbled to Bianchi. He was referring to Tsunayoshi of course. She blinked at him before nodding briskly.

"Got it," she answered, watching with narrowed eyes on Iemitsu and Reborn. "Her" Reborn looked frosty though outsiders wouldn't be able to tell. But she could. Tsuna scratched the back of his head, patting the pocket where his miracles lay within. He ached to get some out to smoke-his stress levels rising but shook it off.

He slouched his shoulders and looked at the sky-ignoring the steadily growing tension between Reborn and Iemitsu. The sun was almost level with the clouds signaling that Tsunayoshi would be awaking soon.

Tsuna stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was going to be a long two weeks.

**KHR **

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth in anger. He clenched his hands. His eyes were darkened into narrow slits.

Iemitsu was lounging on the couch, drunk, with a bottle of sake in his hands. The television was blaring obnoxiously loud on a channel that wasn't appropriate for the two kids in the house-Mafia born and raised kids or not, it was _bad _even by _his _standards. His Light was worrying internally-not showing it outwardly but kami did he feel it. It was pissing him off. He was tired of having to watch Nana gently shove off his Light's attempts at helping her feed his gluttonous "Otou-san".

Reborn was sneering at his foolish coworker- Boss of the CEDF. Their argument hadn't been pretty.

_**Flashback **_

"I see my son hasn't become much since I left last time," Iemitsu muttered sullenly. Reborn stiffened. It was a good thing Tsuna couldn't hear his "Otou-san's" words. Tsunayoshi was not one to be trifled with-even he freely admitted to that. Iemitsu's words were a blow to his pride and capability as a tutor and also to Tsuna whom he grudgingly admitted to having a fondness for.

'You would be surprised by his capabilities," Reborn said through gritted teeth. Iemitsu glanced at him skeptically.

"Really? I can't see it…though I'm sure it's not you that's at fault…my son has always been rather wimpy, non-aggressive, and such," he said offhandedly. Reborn growled low in his throat.

'_Iemitsu…you damn idiotic fool…'_Reborn thought, barely controlling the urge to shoot the callous man next to him.

"Perhaps we should go inside now," Reborn suggested, his voice not betraying what he felt.

"Yeah you're right…my Nana's food is waiting!" he cried moronically, running inside. Reborn rolled his eyes.

Leon shook his little head sadly. That poor, foolish, blonde human male was going to suffer.

Oh well.

_**Flashback End**_

**KHR **

It's been less than a day since Iemitsu had come home and the house was more chaotic than usual. It set Tsuna's teeth on edge. Tsunayoshi had been restraining himself for Tsuna sake but he knew that would only last so long-and he was right. Tsuna had been working on his Algebra homework at gun point when Nana called them down for dinner around 8:30. Reborn glanced towards the door in slight irritation. He had mostly been holding Tsuna at gunpoint to see if he could somehow unnerve him even just a little since he never seemed to care about the gun pointed at him(too much). He thought he saw some perspiration on his temple but now he'll never know. Damn Maman and her impeccable timing.

Sighing, he followed Tsuna to the kitchen. It was hectic when they got in there; Lambo and I-pin were fighting for the closest part of the chair next to Tsuna-again. Bianchi was trying to quell her attempts at cooking from it eating the table in goopy, living puddles. Nana was scurrying around setting the plates of food on the table. And Iemitsu wasn't even helping. He just stood there and guffawed at the chaos. Reborn scowled.

Perhaps he'll get to use his gun after all. He raised it and shot it off with a sharp _crack_. Silence reigned after that with Nana humming cheerfully as she set the last serving down and sat in her chair next to Iemitsu who eyed Reborn warily. Lambo and I-pin laughed when Tsuna flung them up and set them on his lap with a gentle smile. Bianchi sat down next to Reborn, who started to carefully savor his food.

For a while the only sounds were sipping and the crude slurping and chomping coming from Iemitsu.

Then eventually Iemitsu had to open his mouth.

"So…Tsuna, how are you doing in your studies? When I looked a few years ago they were horribly abysmal…hopefully for my sake they are better than they were before," he spoke casually, his eyes glinting. Tsuna gulped softly.

"Ne…they are better, thanks to Reborn, man" Tsuna replied, carefully keeping his eyes lowered so no one would see Tsunayoshi's ire.

Iemitsu's eyes flashed.

"I wish you would quit talking like that…it makes you sound uneducated," Iemitsu grumbled.

Everyone started to glare at Iemitsu, even Nana who usually remained oblivious to things around her.

Lambo snorted in derision. "It's you who sounds uneducated, saying such bad things about Tsuna-nii!" he shouted angrily. I-pin was glaring at Iemitsu too but knew better than to say anything lest her Nii-chan got hurt.

"Lambo, calm down," she whispered urgently when she saw Iemitsu's eyes turn cold.

Tsuna patted Lambo's afro calmly. He calmed down but still glowered at Iemitsu.

Reborn tilted his fedora away from his dark eyes to give a warning look at Iemitsu when he was about to say something. The blithering fool ignored him-now Reborn didn't give a shit what happened to him. It was fault for not heeding his warning.

"I see you're still wearing all those girly, bright colors and your hair is still long," he sneered. "You look like a girl, dammit."

It got deadly silent. They could practically taste the blood lust coming off Nana, Reborn, and the two little kids. Good thing Dino wasn't there or he too would be enraged. But their anger couldn't match up to Tsunayoshi's.

Tsuna's lowered head came up. His eyes looked cold, scary. Not his at all. And Reborn knew that shit was about to hit the fan. Tsuna's normally slouched shoulders straightened.

"You horrid man…how dare you speak to my Light…your son like that? I ought to disembowel you of your black heart," Tsunayoshi hissed.

The temperature in the room dropped.

Bianchi hurriedly grabbed Nana and led her out of the house. Nana's surprised, anxious voice echoed as they left.

Tsunayoshi, despite how angry he was, gently put Lambo and I-pin onto the other chair next to him.

"Ha, finally decided to grow a backbone, eh?" Iemitsu scoffed. Tsunayoshi's fingers clenched the edge of the table and it started to crack ominously.

Reborn sat back and watched the show. It was bound to be interesting.

Lambo and I-pin had run out of the room so that they wouldn't be in Tsuna-nii's way. They know he was going to be serving some form of justice even as they knew it wasn't really Tsuna. However, they still poked their heads around the corner of the kitchen that led to the living room which stunk of sake.

"You are quite fortunate that I do not have my weapon…thank my Light for that small mercy for it is the only thing saving you at the moment…however that does not mean I will hesitate to inflict damage in a different way upon you…puny human," Tsunayoshi murmured threateningly. Iemitsu shivered.

Something was wrong with his son. This…wasn't his son. It was a monster.

Reborn couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Things were getting intense.

Suddenly, a string of words in a monotonous chant started to stream from Tsunayoshi's mouth. Iemitsu couldn't move. He was stunned by the sheer _coldness, hatred, and utter lack of life _in that voice. He was frozen, unable to twitch. Something was happening to his muscles, they wouldn't obey his demands!

It was alike a restraining force of doom had taken over him, forcing him to listen to those words, that depressingly dark and sinfully beautiful song that didn't belong to his son.

"_Your breathing is strained, your face pained._

_Your life only sustaining enough to flicker faintly._

_So, _

_Is it a loss for your eyes to dim? _

_An atmosphere so tense and grim it pervades the senses_

_Some are startled by your lack of pleas, _

_For it is truly a loss if you drain your strength for begging that your pitiful life be spared_

_Silence, _

_The blessed silence pervades, _

_Much to your relief _

_In the living, _

_Almost no loss is taken lightly _

_Does a heart need a beat? _

_A mind a thought? _

_Flesh a bone? _

_Or eyes without life? _

_Does loss coincide with the anguish you hide? _

_A frail protest not yet heard, _

_Perhaps being so close to the end has weakened your resolve to speak with a voice you no longer possess _

_Is it a loss for you to die?" _

Reborn's heart felt encased in ice. The song hadn't been aimed at him but it seemed as though this time it cloaked the whole room. A quick glance towards Lambo and I-pin confirmed his suspicions. They were shaken, eyes wide and fearful but not at Tsuna. At the feeling Tsunayoshi's words inflicted.

He was thankful he wasn't Iemitsu. If he was then he knew he would perhaps be done for. That hurt his pride as the number one hitman to acknowledge but he couldn't deny logical truth. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi's abilities were not of this world. Perhaps they originated from some sort of psychological desire for defense against pain.

Or perhaps something deeper but he may or may never know but for damn sure he was going to find out.

Iemitsu was foaming at the mouth as though poisoned. He collapsed to the floor. His voice was coming out in pained keens of agony. His eyes were dilated. His skin was turning blue-the color of rigor mortis.

Tsunayoshi stared dispassionately down at him. Tsuna was crying within his mind to stop what he was doing. But this time…he wasn't sure he could stop. He didn't have anything against Tsuna's "Xan-chan" which was why he listened to his Light on sparing him among other reasons. But this man…this man had dared to hurt his Light emotionally, verbally, and physically during his drunken rants…it was unforgivable.

Nana never knew. If she did she would no doubt have left this despicable man. But he knew…he always knew. He was there for his Light for many years, sometimes in secret most times not.

The nights Tsuna had spent crying, the days he spent being faultlessly happy and peaceful while hurting inwardly deep below in his soul, always trying to make others happy while hurting himself to assure that, always settling disputes even with his life at risk…this _man_ had dared to insult his Light when he himself was never there for him. To love, cherish, and hold Tsuna.

It made him sick. The force of his chant, the deadly poison weaved within his voice, his words strengthened with his hatred for Iemitsu. Tsuna's beautifully pure, harmonic voice weaved with love and peace was the only antidote.

'_So be it my dear…if you can save him swiftly then he shall live…however, let this be his only warning.'_

'_Thank you Tsunayoshi…' _

Tsuna came back to himself a second later. He only had a few seconds to reverse this.

He leant down to Iemitsu's ear. The panicking man watched with frightened, shocked eyes as Tsuna began to softly sing.

Reborn watched in curiosity. This would help him get to know his student better for his future post of Decimo. Besides if Iemitsu died it would be his own damn fault. But if he lived that was less paperwork and hassle to find a new CEDF leader. Either way it was a win-win situation for him.

Tsuna's beautiful words were muffled so they went unheard even for Reborn's superior hearing. But the effect it had on their surroundings was imminent. It warmed up, became brighter, and less dreary.

Iemitsu passed out a few moments later. Tsuna sighed, his face worn before it broke into his trademark lazy grin.

"He's like alive dudes…" he mumbled sleepily before collapsing himself. The strain of using such a mysterious power that Reborn mused he would have to investigate about more later was too much on Tsuna's body especially after Tsunayoshi had intonated it first.

Sighing, Reborn hopped to the floor. He demanded I-pin and Lambo help him move Tsuna to his bed and Iemitsu somewhere-he didn't care where really but after the trouble Tsuna went through he ordered I-pin to take him to the couch. He didn't trust Lambo.

After they got a snoring Tsuna onto his bed they went back downstairs. Reborn didn't know where Bianchi took Nana but was certain they would be back soon.

He needed to get Tsuna's Guardians together and discuss about how to approach what was sure to be a hysterical time ahead of them.

Iemitsu will surely tell the higher ups of Vongola about Tsuna's odd abilities. They probably already had suspicions since the Ring Battles especially the one with Xanxus and Tsuna/Tsunayoshi.

Reborn stared down at Iemitsu with pity.

"Foolish as always," Reborn murmured. Leon flicked his tongue out and scrunched up his eyes in agreement.

"We should blow him up! He hurt Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried angrily, gritting his teeth.

Reborn barely acknowledged Lambo but internally he sort of agreed with the childish cow. I-pin nodded, her mouth set in a grim line.

**KHR **

**A.N.: I didn't like this chapter. I hope you guys did though. Anyways please leave a comment :) It helps me a lot to know your thoughts! Thank you for loving this baby plot bunny throughout its maturing life so far 3 Perhaps it shall breed eventually. **

**-Tragic**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: I apologize for the long wait my dears! I was busy with finals, a failing grade in AP U.S. History, and the ensuing holidays v.v; I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites, communities, etc! It warms my heart :) **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Pity. I do not own any of the songs I refer to in here unless specified otherwise.

**Warnings:** Future drug usage/references, cursing, and dirty innuendoes.

**Extra Warning: Minor Iemitsu bashing. **

**KHR **

Much to everyone's chagrin, Iemitsu didn't remember what he had done the night before and continues up to the day of his departure to be rude and inconsiderate. Reborn vaguely remembered the man hitting his head when he fell out of his chair last night. Pity it wasn't a more fatal blow. Reborn carefully watched Tsuna for any stirrings of Tsunayoshi's wrath but didn't glimpse anything other than an occasional darkening of the eyes or clenching of fists. Tsuna truly was something to hold him back the way he did for so long.

Nana was strangely silent. For a naïve and oblivious woman she seemed to have an idea what had happened when yesterday night when Bianchi had whisked her away. She continues to be cheery however, and be highly indulgent to her pig of a husband. Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, and Bianchi couldn't understand why. Tsuna had a sad, knowing glint in his eyes.

When Reborn inquired what he was thinking on the matter, Tsuna had replied,

"Love is like being blind, man."

Reborn had to acknowledge that to some extent.

The day that Iemitsu was to leave was a bittersweet one. Sweet because he would finally be out of their hair and bitter because Nana was crying. Iemitsu held her gently and whispered lies of being back soon. He gave Tsuna a forced smile and attempted to ruffle his soft, fluffy hair but Tsuna sidestepped it easily. His eyes were cold, so cold. Reborn knew that they were Tsunayoshi's eyes.

Iemitsu sneered as he turned his back on his "worthless son" soon to be Mafia boss. He couldn't see it happening-his own son being more superior than _him_. Nono refused to listen to him on this matter. With a sigh, he waved jauntily at everyone in his front yard before climbing into the shiny, black sedan. Reborn saw a glimpse of Basil, Iemitsu's apprentice.

Basil shot them apologetic looks. Well, the kid was around the moronic CEDF leader the most so he knew what he could be like. Reborn pitied him. Nana stood there dazed for a few moments before walking back into the house, muttering about cleaning. Bianchi followed after her to help. Lambo grinned cheekily at I-pin before they started a game of tag which included furtive tosses of grenades which Tsuna shoot his head ruefully over.

The raucous booms shook the ground and the house. Tsuna realized that he would get to see Gokudera and Yamamoto today. It cheered him up slightly. Reborn tilted his fedora down. Things will look up soon.

**KHR **

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera cried when Tsuna walked out of his house. "Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully.

The early morning air came out in frigid puffs when they breathed. Tsuna shivered. It was getting cold. He missed the sunshine. He couldn't recall it getting colder.

Tsunayoshi didn't. He preferred the cold, the slow death of living things. That meant autumn and winter. Tsuna much preferred spring and summer. The birth of nature.

Tsuna grinned lazily at Gokudera and Yamamoto despite the bitter air. He wondered how the cold had crept upon them. Not too long ago it was warm. Time was an odd thing. Faintly, he wondered if time was omnipresent enough to extend beyond the realms of the here and now.

Or if someone had the ability. It would certainly be useful right now he thought. Maybe he could ask Reborn though the hitman might just give him a look and a retort.

They started to dash to school before they were late enough to warrant Hibari's wrath. Tsuna chuckled.

Things were certainly going to be exciting soon. Or so Tsunayoshi said. Tsuna wasn't much looking forward to it like his Dark was.

**KHR **

Nezu-sensei glared at them despite the bleeding scrapes they had obtained from an irritable Hibari. They were only one minutes late to class. Gokudera grumbled curses at both Nezu-sensei and that "blasted skylark."

Tsuna dozed off every now and then. '_Stay awake, Tsuna.'_ Tsunayoshi said amusedly. Tsuna blinked.

'_Ne, ne…Tsunayoshi~ Take my place, I'm dying here,' _Tsuna whined. Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes but did what his Light desired.

'_How you survived school so long without me never fails to astound me.'_ Tsunayoshi said with a shake of his head.

'_Nerve…your influence?_' Tsuna ventured a guess.

'_Perhaps.'_

While Tsunayoshi was busy conversing with Tsuna in his head, Nezu-sensei was steadily becoming more and more annoyed by his student's lack of attention despite the fact that his other students were being inattentive as well.

"Sawada! Come up here and solve this," he snapped. Tsunayoshi's dark, malicious eyes alighted upon a suddenly nervous Nezu-sensei.

"Why, certainly sensei…" Tsunayoshi purred, standing up gracefully.

Yamamoto exchanged glances with a concerned Gokudera. For once they were on the same page willingly. They hoped Tsunayoshi wouldn't do anything to risk Tsuna in any way even with something as innocent seemingly as this. Even though they knew Tsuna himself was no pushover they were reluctant for anything negative to even happen to their little friend and boss.

Tsunayoshi looked disinterestedly at the problem on the board.

'_Eh…'_ Tsuna mumbled.

Tsunayoshi felt the urge to face palm.

'_You do not know how to solve an elementary problem such as this? Perhaps I shall let Reborn have his way in tutoring you in this.' _

Nezu-sensei felt triumph that his stupid student couldn't solve the problem. Then his jaw dropped when Tsunayoshi swiftly picked up the chalk and started to solve it with insulting ease. It was even more detailed than his own. Tsunayoshi smirked at him.

"Is this not what you desired as an answer? Adequate is it not?" he said smugly as he took his seat. Nezu-sensei flushed angrily and proceeded with the lesson despite the shocked whispering of the students that _Tsuna_ had solved something no one else besides Hana, Kyoko, and Gokudera could've answered.

Gokudera spouted praises to Tsuna after the class. Yamamoto laughed and swung an arm around Tsuna.

"You were awesome, Tsuna!"

Tsuna grinned lazily. "It wasn't me, dudes."

"Yeah but he is still you in some way, right?" Yamamoto said.

"Yup." Tsuna replied.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto before yelling that he should remove his arm from Juudaime before he removed it himself.

'_They are unnecessarily loud.'_ Tsunayoshi grumbled.

'_You can be too, man...you complain a lot, yeah?'_ Tsuna answered with a lazy tilt of his mouth.

Tsunayoshi huffed indignantly but didn't deign to reply.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully after that until the school day ended. Tsuna wanted to stay after and practice a new song in the music room but he saw out the corner of his eye a dangerous situation.

Mukuro was leaning against the wall outside the school, smirking at an incensed Hibari who made a rather amusing sight with Hibird atop his head and tonfas ready to strike. Gokudera scowled at the two. He wished his Juudaime didn't have to deal with these fools. He didn't stop to think how hypocritical his thoughts were when it concerned him and the idiotic swordsman next to him.

Tsuna hunched his shoulders with an indulgent sigh. Gokudera and Yamamoto hurried after him as he approached what everyone else was edging quickly away from.

"Ne, ne~ Is this like necessary?" Tsuna called. Hibari glared at him. "This has nothing to do with you Omnivore, herbivores…leave before I decide to bite you to death too," Hibari growled.

"Kufufu, he's just cranky because I decided to step even one foot onto his territory," Mukuro chuckled.

Hibari looked ready to attack ruthlessly so Mukuro whipped out his trident. Tsuna sweat dropped.

'_Where did he pull that out of?'_ he thought.

Tsunayoshi chuckled but didn't reply.

"I only came to see you dear Tsuna," Mukuro said, mock sadly.

"Ne, what for, man?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Mukuro shrugged as he started a furious, deadly dance with Hibari. Clangs of metal echoed in the otherwise eerily silent school. It seemed even the teachers had already vacated the premises.

"What? I cannot see my dear, beautiful Vongola boss? Or to give Chrome-chan, Ken, and Chikusa's regards?" Mukuro answered with a dramatic twirl in the air to evade Hibari's full on attacks.

Gokudera eyed him suspiciously. Yamamoto fingered the hilt of his katana thoughtfully.

"Ne, tell them I miss them too~ "Tsuna said happily. Everyone else nearly face faulted.

'_Can he not tell he was being flirted with?!"_ were their collective thoughts.

'_Damn pineapple bastard.'_ Gokudera thought angrily.

Hibari slashed down and feinted to the right to slash downwards. He seemed to be acting more ferocious than before if that was possible. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

He felt bad for Tsuna. He was unaware as ever the advances of others. Tsunayoshi no doubt knew though. That could be bad. He winced when Hibari had landed a blow on Mukuro only for Mukuro to disappear in an illusion.

Tsuna shook his head. He really wished they would quit fighting. It wasn't peaceful whatsoever.

"Hey, dudes! Could ya'll not do this? It could endanger and damage things, yeah?" Tsuna called to Hibari whom he knew would listen on this better.

For a moment it looked like Hibari would ignore him until with great effort and a scowling expression, he ceased his assaults. Mukuro leaped back several feet.

"As well, you know I would've listened to you, right Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro smirked. Tsuna froze for a second. He knew Mukuro had been trying to figure him out for a while, ever since the Ring Battles. It would seem they had not been careful enough and the illusionist had found out if his expression was anything to go by.

With one, last evil sounding chuckle, Mukuro disappeared. Hibari's glare intensified even after he left so he turned it on Tsuna and his friends beside him. "Leave my sight," he hissed.

Tsuna shrugged and started to walk back to the school to the music room now that it had been resolved-at least for now anyways.

"Hey, Tsuna, I have to help my Otou-san at the shop today," Yamamoto said sadly. Tsuna blinked slowly before giving him a lazy smile.

"No problem, man…I'll see you later, yeah?"

Yamamoto gave him an extra large grin and gave a thumb up before running off. Gokudera was ecstatic that he got to be alone with Juudaime. Especially since they were about to do their favorite past time-music.

The music room as usual was empty. The piano sat against the far wall. But Tsuna didn't reach for the fascinating guitar on his back nor did he follow Gokudera to the piano.

"I like wanna try something different, man," Tsuna said, gesturing towards something. Gokudera looked quizzically at what his Juudaime pointed at. His eyes widened.

'_Flutes?'_ he thought. Juudaime sure was full of surprises but that was one of the reasons among many others why he loved him.

Tsuna picked up a long, black, elegant flute. The silver fittings and pieces gleamed in the wintery sunlight. It illuminated Tsuna's caramel coloured hair and pale, flawless skin. Gokudera stared, mesmerized.

"Ne, I'm probably gonna sound like really horrible," Tsuna grumbled as he placed the instrument to his full lips.

"Juudaime could never be horrible in anything!" Gokudera, ever the faithful right hand man, protested.

Tsuna laughed.

Gokudera couldn't help but be transfixed when Tsuna started to play a few notes. Sure, they were beginner's notes, tentative and careful, but nevertheless they were beautifully executed.

Tsuna started to move around in time to his notes. He looked so content. Gokudera couldn't help but be content as well despite the stress of constantly being aware of danger.

He almost drifted off to sleep when Tsuna stopped.

"That was Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, right?" Tsuna asked. He wasn't sure; he just heard it one day and wanted to play it on something he never used much. Gokudera started.

"That was beautiful, Juudaime! And I believe it was," Gokudera said reverently.

'_He was able to play such a complicated song with minimal mistakes? That's Juudaime alright!" _Gokudera thought.

"Tsunayoshi wants to do a song," Tsuna said thoughtfully. Gokudera flinched slightly. He knew about Tsunayoshi, his Juudaime's Darker side's, music. It was deadly in a haunting way.

"Ya don't have to worry about his music affecting you negatively," Tsuna assured him before letting Tsunayoshi take his place.

"Greetings," Tsunayoshi said with a bow. Gokudera nodded his head politely at him.

Tsunayoshi glanced around before making his way to the piano.

"Hmm…I know just the piece," he murmured, sitting down on the piano bench. Gokudera watched carefully as Tsunayoshi took a deep breath before starting to play.

While Tsuna's music was light, cheery, and pure, Tsunayoshi's was haunting, dark, and…impure he noticed. He wasn't surprised. He expected as much. What he didn't expect was how beautiful they sounded in equal measure being as different as the sun and moon. He began to sing.

"Dear my love,

Haven't you wanted to be with me?

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you,

When at sweet night you are my own

Take my hand,

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone,

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long

I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away,

I'll take you there

(We're leaving tonight) Gokudera whispered. He knew this song well.

There's no need to tell anyone,

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be half way to anywhere,

Where no one needs a reason

_Forget this life, _

_Come with me, _

_Don't look back, _

_You're safe now_

_Unlock your heart, _

_Drop your guard, _

_No one is left to stop you _

_Now…_

(Tsunayoshi repeats this line)

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name…"

The last echo of the keys he tapped faded. Gokudera realized that dark clouds had gathered outside. Snow was starting to fall.

"I needed to get that song out of my head, I'm afraid," Tsunayoshi chuckled. He stood up.

"I assume you have heard it before?" he inquired.

Gokudera nodded numbly. He was in awe of his Juudaime's Dark half.

"Tis getting late…" Tsunayoshi said quietly. Before Gokudera could utter anything, Tsuna was standing in front of him. He hurriedly held onto Juudaime before he stumbled. Tsuna shook his head.

"Tsunayoshi always makes me fall asleep when he sings," he grumbled.

"He was amazing," Gokudera breathed before hurrying to say that Tsuna was way better.

"Naw, dude…he is better than me at singing but only because of the sin that is drenched in each word," Tsuna said dismissively. Before Gokudera could question what he meant, Hibari was standing at the doorway demanding they left.

Gokudera wanted to hotly protest but Tsuna had dragged him out. As they walked back to Tsuna's house, the snow had started to fall harder. Gokudera frowned. It confused him why it was snowing so early in the wintery months. Eventually he conceded it to be Tsunayoshi's doing. When Tsuna sung the sky always brightened and there were rainbows.

They were freezing and covered in cold, white flakes when they finally entered the warmth of Tsuna's home. Lambo and I-pin immediately jumped on Tsuna. Lambo and Gokudera started to trade insults when they noticed each other which didn't take long. Nana fretted over them, demanding they take hot baths. Bianchi was out looking for winter ingredients for her Poison Cooking or so Reborn said.

Dinner was to be ready in an hour. Gokudera made Tsuna get a hot bath first, refusing to think of himself first when it came to Tsuna. Tsuna would've protested had he not knew how futile it would've been. He sighed good naturedly. He hurried so Gokudera could get in.

Nana made Gokudera stay for dinner and the night, saying he had no business going into the cold and snow. It was a Friday anyways. Reborn watched Tsuna. He needed to get a hold of some of his old acquaintances to further hone Tsuna's skills. Tsuna cannot rely on Tsunayoshi all the time for the skills he lacked.

That included callous physical force, endurance, and calculating knowledge.

'_Fong was a good influence while he was here…perhaps Colonello could be of use in these areas.' _He thought. But he would rather Tsuna relocate elsewhere for some training. Remaining in the same area to train wasn't good when some situations called for one to be elsewhere usually unexpected. Gokudera will have to go too because unless he had to be he would not part from his beloved Juudaime. Yamamoto was the left hand so he had to go too if not for some experience.

Everyone else had to remain, unless…

Yes, that was what he would do. He hadn't been up to his usual, dirty tricks lately so this will make up for lost time. Though he rather doubted it would have any effect on Tsuna.

Reborn smirked.

**KHR **

Tsuna yawned. It was Saturday. Gokudera had reluctantly left to go home. He was sitting at the kitchen table, munching slowly on a spoonful of cereal. There were marshmallow rainbows.

They made him scrunch up his nose. It wasn't that he disliked marshmallows or rainbows, quite the contrary, but they somehow gave him a forboding feeling. It wasn't one that was going to come true anytime soon but it was eventually. He shook his head to clear the cryptic thoughts Tsunayoshi had also inspired besides the sweet cereal. He looked at his Kaa-san and needle count as she came bounding happily into the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun! I went to the market place and won this for doing a survey!" she said, showing him a colorful piece of paper. He took it.

It was a pass for two people to go to an island resort/cruise vacation.

"Ne, Kaa-san…what about everyone else?" Tsuna asked, setting the paper aside. She deflated slightly.

"Maybe Bianchi could look after Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan?"

Tsuna shrugged with a yawn. "Yeah but it would be like unfair to her," he said, waving his spoon in the air, causing droplets of milk to fly. She tutted as she cleaned it up. Tsuna gave her a sheepish smile.

Reborn popped up next to Tsuna's arm. He offered his cereal to Reborn. Reborn looked at it in distaste before hopping onto the counter for some espresso that was steaming in a freshly made cup courtesy of Nana.

"We will be going too but by different means so you two use the tickets," Reborn said. Nana looked at him ecstatically.

"Really? Thank you Reborn-chan!" she cried before skipping up the stairs to pack.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Eh…I don't wanna go, man…" he grumbled.

"Why not?" Reborn asked curiously. Most people Tsuna's age would jump at the prospect of getting out of school to go on a cruise and to an island resort. Especially since it was winter here and he knew Tsuna hated the winter time even if Tsunayoshi didn't or so Tsuna said. He should've been used to his unusual student by now but he must admit he surprises even _him_.

"Cuz like…I feel as though something is gonna go wrong, man," Tsuna replied, going to the sink to rinse out his dishes.

Before Reborn could ask why Nana yelled down the stairs for him to pack up. Tsuna sighed and slouched.

"Looks like I have like no choice, sheesh," he said. When he left the kitchen, Reborn sat there on the counter top thoughtfully sipping his espresso.

'_Hmm…looks like Tsunayoshi is somewhat aware that I have a scheme of sorts…but Tsuna is awfully perceptive as well, good traits for a Mafia boss.'_ He mused. Yet that didn't stop him from realizing that Tsuna hadn't asked how he, Lambo, I-pin, and Bianchi. Of course he didn't know that all his Guardians were going too just to stir up trouble if his plan didn't work to surprise/maim his student.

'_Still got some ways to go but it's there.'_

**KHR **

Nana shielded her face from the bitter winds with her out of place sun hat. Tsuna standing a ways off, looking sleepy. He held in his hands a rolled up piece of smoke. Every time he would go to put it in his mouth he would stop himself. Just the thought of getting high was enough to make him want to break his promise to his friends.

He sighed then tossed it into the ocean then apologized to nature for his disrespect. Now he was really depressed. He fingered the strap of his guitar. It was tempting to play some music. The people on this yacht had weird auras. They were familiar. Then it hit him.

They were associated with Mafia. '_Huh…that little dude sure is sly, heh.'_ He thought, amused.

Now that he knew why everyone on the yacht was giving him furtive glances and fingering weapons discreetly under their clothes he could assume that where they were going wasn't going to be peaceful. That depressed him even more but what could ya do? Jump off the yacht and get eaten by sharks or froze to death? Tsunayoshi influences my thoughts too much he mused.

At least his Kaa-san was enjoying herself and the Mafia people were leaving her alone. He would've had to step in if they didn't. He blew a feather out of his face. He decided on colorful, tropical feathers and beads.

For a while he examined his worn, brown moccasins. He would need new ones soon he noticed. They had been on the ocean for hours already.

He was so _bored_. Suddenly, he heard scandalized whispers.

"_The rumors cannot possibly be true! That's not him."_

"_He is Decimo? Impossible."_

"_His clothes, they are not fitting for a Mafia boss of his status." _

Tsuna ignored them. Their auras were dull anyways. Their inner peace was also permanently disrupted by greed too. Why was here among them? It wasn't right.

Not for the first time, he bemoaned his fate as Decimo of Vongola.

Suddenly, he noticed Reborn observing him on the railing.

"Ne, ne~ I didn't see ya there, dude," Tsuna said happily. Reborn's dark eyes peered at him expressionlessly.

"You were thinking deep thoughts?" he asked finally.

Tsuna blinked slowly. Then a slow, lazy grin overtook his face. "Hm, yeah, s'pose I was."

"Of what and why?" he asked with a good idea of what.

"I'm sure ya know…and people on here just aren't peaceful is all, they like need to have muzzles sewn into their faces," he replied. Tsunayoshi's voice had creeped in at the end of the sentence. Reborn shuddered slightly.

"You might not want to say those sorts of things out loud," Reborn pointed out. Tsuna shrugged. Now Reborn really knew it was Tsunayoshi affecting those words and actions. Tsuna was too depressed it would seem.

"I could no doubt take them on if I must," he murmured. Reborn ignored what he said knowing it to be true and not in need of a reply. Then he caught sight of what he assumed was the island they were going to stay on.

Reborn smirked at Tsunayoshi's raised eyebrow and the innocent curiosity of Tsuna's in his dark eyes.

"That is Mafia Land where your tortu-learning will begin."

**KHR **

**A.N.: **I hope you all have had fun Christmases, Hanukkahs, etc. And happy new years! We lived another year ha-ha.

I do not own Anywhere by Evanescence nor do I own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I recommend you listening to Anywhere, good song. Please tell me how you thought of this chapter :)

-Tragic


End file.
